You Are Perfect!
by natsukifujino
Summary: Shizuru believes that nothing in this world is perfect. It's just too good to be true. Will everything change after meeting in an unexpected circumstance a certain raven-haired girl? Let's see...
1. Perfect View

Okay... this is my first story.. please please be nice....

**You are Perfect!**

**by: natsukifujino  
**

Inside the classroom, the chestnut-haired girl was staring blankly outside wondering what-in-the-world would be a perfect view to paint for her arts subject. She definitely can't think of what to consider perfect since she thought that it was just too good to be true.

Just then the bell had rung. "Okay! Class dismissed! Don't forget to finish your arts project this week or else you'll be stuck … Just to remind you class, next week would be your midterm week. So… good luck!" The class started to whine but Midori already walked out the classroom.

…

"Ara…. Where should I start to find the so-called perfect view?" the brunette, who was obviously worried-sick, talked aloud though she is saying this more to herself than to anyone in particular.

"Are you in such a difficulty finding one?" Reito, who had heard such a pitiful comment, can't help but laugh heartily. _"She's kiddin' right? How can this talented and smart lady not think of a beautiful spot to paint?"_

"Oh Reito-kun, it's a good thing you're there! Mind if you'd help me figure out one to paint?" With pleading and sparkling eyes, she really hoped for an affirmation.

"Gomen….Gomen.. Shizuru-san." Clasping both hands in front of his face, Reito was really apologetic for not being able to help her out since he had already promised to meet Mai-san after class. He will lend a helping hand to the orange-haired woman for the upcoming midterm week.

"Oh my!.. Gomen Reito-kun, I should not have asked you blatantly. How inconsiderate of me not to think of the things you should be doing with…. HER." She simply buried her face on her hands pretending to sob for such a turn of events.

The surprised gentleman immediately turned bright red but managed to find his composure thereafter.

"Hehehe.. How very-shizuru! I know you so well Shizuru-san so better quit it… And one more thing," _veins forming on his forehead_ "SHI-ZU-RU! how many times should I tell you that Mai-san is just a good friend of mine huh?" Lifting her head slightly, the chestnut-haired girl can't help but to giggle at her best friend's statement. _Good friend huh?_ The Kyoto beauty can't stop herself from teasing the poor guy.

"It indeed seems like you really know me so well that you're not buying any of it anymore huh?" _Fufufu…However, I never lose to anyone so I am pretty sure I'd win this. _

"Ara, Reito-kun, would you be so kind to explain to me why you chose HER, your so-called GOOD friend of yours over me who is simply your B-E-S-T friend? Her innocent smile that was plastered across her face was ironic to what her crimson eyes were hinting.

"Oh Crap!" He began to murmur to himself but again found his way to defend that Mai-san was simply the first to ask for help, that it would be so un-Reito if he'd not meet her after accepting such a deal.

"Ara?... Excuses...always excuses huh Reito-kun? You are the only person not to know you're in love!" She pouted yet a mocking smile was still visible on her beautiful face.

The Kyoto beauty very well knows how her way around tricking her best friend. She also knows that this guy here was indeed head-over-heels in love with Mai-san yet he doesn't admit it even to himself. _He's such a weakling! His expression's so adorable when he'd be caught off guard. Kawaii! _

"I…." Sweat was already forming on his forehead. _Urggghh. This lady is sure tough to argue with. Damn it! How could she be this smart to even notice that stupid point? She's really good ~no great~ in getting what she wants! _

Even before the poor gentleman gathered his thought, Shizuru already turned her back and started to walk off the room. "Reito-kun is such a meanie! How could he do this t— "

"Okay..okay.. I'm sorry. Would it be fine if I accompany you tomorrow…morning? Yeah! Tomorrow morning!" Though a bit unsure of what to say, he desperately needed something to tell this Kyoto beauty to cut out her so-obvious acting.

"Indeed. Tomorrow morning would absolutely be fine! Arigatou." Quite satisfied with what she got, she was about to leave when she turned around to face the defeated black-haired guy. "Reito-kun. please take good care of our beloved GOOD friend. Do not force her okay. Take it easy! Sayonara." With that, the Kyoto beauty left Reito wide-eyed and dumbfounded.

"S-H-I-Z-U-R-U! What the hell are you talking about?" Reito yelled loudly hoping the chestnut-haired girl would hear it despite her early departure.

--x--

OMAKE:

natsuki: hey you! i thought this is about me and shizuru?

natsukifujino: well, i dunno either....it just turns out like this... Reito/Shizuru..gomen..

natsuki: what the -??

natsukifujino: hehe. juz kiddin'. i'm kinda delayin' it but i promise you'll be the center of attention in the suceeding chapters...

natsuki: just make sure of it 'cause if not...

natsukifujino: if not??

natsuki: duran!!!

natsukifujino: oh crap!! take it easy..... i swear!!! i swear!!

--x--

Hey guys. This is my first. so please take it easy...hehe.. read and review please....


	2. What a day!

Hey guys, I managed to pull this one out…somewhat longer…Anyway, sorry for the delay… still a beginner coz I can't gather my thought coherently….hehehe…hope you'll enjoy this…please read and review…thanks!

Chapter 2

What a day!

This day was definitely a not-so-cool, perfect day for a certain raven-haired girl. She was so paranoid thinking how to survive the rest of the day after all the unlucky circumstances that she had gone through. She even thought of herself as a magnet attracting all the misfortunes and disasters all around her. '_Damnit! I'm a walking disaster!'_

_FLASHBACK_

It seems like she was jinxed the moment she laid those emerald eyes open. She forgot to set her alarm clock and neither Mai nor the spiky-haired girl was there to wake her up. She had to rush up since she'd be taking a special exam at exactly 8:00 a.m.— just the exact time that she'd wake up!

"Oh damn it! What a nice Monday to start with!" Her voice was full of sarcasm and annoyance as she dashed off to the main building. (Not to mention that her first period was located at the farthest building.)

----x----

"Oi! Kuga-san! What the heck!! Did you know what time is it?" Midori was scolding non-stop at the top of her lungs to the navy-haired girl who simply nodded her head despite her obvious annoyance and embarrassment.

_Hmmp! She should be proud of me! I was just late for about 30 minutes and at least I managed to come here and take that stupid exam! It's better to be late than never! Really…she is a loud-mouthed, annoying professor.. From now on, I shall call her 'loud speaker.' Hehehe…It sure fits her perfectly!!_

After a good 5-minute long, ceremonial scolding, the red-head professor managed to stop to catch her breath just in time for Natsuki to speak.

"Geez… Are you done? Now, can you give me that damn test questionnaire so that I can finish it and leave? I desperately need to go see a doctor. I think my eardrums' broken." Natsuki simply smirked while the class started to laugh at such a frank comment.

The ponytailed professor managed to laugh shortly then her expression turned dead serious now facing a stunned girl. A bright atmosphere that was there a while ago transformed to a frightening one as Midori stared intensely at the standing navy-haired girl in front of her. Natsuki was taken aback by such a death glare wondering if she had exceeded the patience-meter of the professor.

_Oops! Wrong move!_

"Hey you, Kuga! Just to let you know if ever you cannot see it clearly, all the students have passed their test paper and that can only mean one thing."

'_Oh no! You don't mean it, do you?'_

"The exam is over and you can't take this anymore. And that's FI- NAL!" The professor's death glare suddenly subsided as though she had taken her revenge more than what she had expected. A smile was now visible on her face as though nothing really happens.

"Now young lady, would you mind taking your seat so we could start answering the test questions?" Her fake smile was obviously hinting that she had won the battle.

_Oh Shit! Exactly what I thought. I should not have come here in the first place! Damn it! She is bitter! Hmmp!! _Frustration was visible all over her face as she headed towards her seat. She was thinking of different ways on how to get back at that loud-speaker.

As Midori was discussing the answers to the questions, she was barely listening for her stomach's growling so badly and loudly that she had missed the announcement that the red-headed woman had mentioned. After the bell had rung, she immediately dashed off to the cafeteria not waiting for Midori to dismiss the class.

-----x-----

Though her second and third period went well without a major tragedy, she thought that everything would be back to normal. However, during lunch break, she was badly looking for Mai or Mikoto to borrow money for she had forgotten her wallet in her hurry to go take that crappy exam which in the end, she still hadn't taken. She had already spent her last penny for her breakfast. Instead, she ended up with the least person she wanted to see.

"Hey Kuga! What's up? Seems like your day's a real mess, huh? …I heard that you had missed the special exam which I believe is your only hope to pas—"

"Shut up Nao! Today's not really good if you'd like to entertain yourself." The blunette cut in immediately to avoid spilling out more misfortunes coming from the short-haired girl.

"Anyway, have you seen Mai or Mikoto? They might have something for me to…eat."

"Ohh no! Don't tell me you forget your wallet. That's kind of stupid, you know…"

"NAO! Seriously, Just for once, can't you stop teasing me? I told you I'm not in the mood…Geez!"

"Okay..Okay…Breathe!! Anyway, if you're looking for them, sad to say that I don't see them. Hehehe…" Natsuki was obviously disgusted with this worthless red-headed girl. She was about to leave when Nao called her.

"Oi Kuga…Before I forget, Midori-chan is looking for you. I guess she has something very important to tell you."

"Hey Nao! If this is one of your pranks, you better cut this out before I totally lose my self-cont—"

"Hey! That one's for real! I swear! Anyway, you can take this." Nao gave the blunette some penny and with that, she took her leave.

"Oi, Nao! I owe you one! Arigatou!"

"Oh! Don't bother…You'll need more of that when you fail and retake th—"

"Hey! I heard that!"

"Oh it's nothing! Gotta go!"

_Grr…That stupid Nao sure gives me a lot of headache!_

After buying something to eat, the navy-haired girl went straight to the faculty of the loud-speaker wondering what-in-the-world was her important news. As she entered the room, Midori was already waiting for her and she instructed her to take her seat.

"Hey loud speaker! What is it that you want to tell me?" Natsuki marched towards her but had declined the offer to sit down.

"Okay..to be frank with you, your only chance to pass this subject is… ZE-RO percent! If you'd like to look at my student record, I'll gladly let you see that you all got the lowest scores in the three exams not to mention that you had not taken the last, special exam.

After hearing such important news, Natsuki's face was crestfallen it might appear that heaven and earth crushed her to pieces. She was so embarrassed to think that Mai would be a sophomore yet she's still a freshman. She was so engrossed with her thoughts when Midori cut her out of the blue.

"Hey, Kuga! Are you still listening?"

"Huh? What!?"

"I said I'd give you a chance to pass this if you'll do well in your midterm exam. Got it!? Anyway, since you don't stay after the class a while ago, I have not been able to assign a tutor for you. So, I suggest you look for yourself…"

"Ohh..Okay.." _Damn…Like I could do well in that midterm exam! Like I could find a tutor who'd gladly teach me from the start!! If only she'd allowed me to take that special exam earlier, I don't think this'll end up like a real mess!_

_~END OF FLASHBACK~_

As she was thinking of all the catastrophes that had occurred to her, her mind suddenly felt dizzy she decided to cut classes in the afternoon. _Crap! I think all my brain cells got burned out too! Stress was getting the better of me! _She decided to go to their hang-out and spent her time to take a power nap on one of the large branches of the tree facing the calm, crystal clear river so that the stress for that day would cool off.

Mai was the first to discover that beautiful place then she told Natsuki about it. From then on, that has been their favorite place to hang out whenever they have free time or simply to kill time.

"Haay… This spot is really awesome especially when I want to cut classes. That stupid loud-speaker is getting the hell out of me!" She deeply inhaled the fresh scent of air coming from the river to refresh her ailing brain cells and then slowly, her consciousness started to fade away.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Her last class today ended up so late in the afternoon that the Kyoto beauty decided to head off for home. On her way home, she suddenly remembered the shortcut that her best friend had told her yesterday. She was so amused she had not known that narrow street all these years that was why she thought of using it again though this time, she was not with Reito.

_Well, as far as I can remember, this street should lead me all the way to a gas station. From that, I should turn left ....go straight ahead....turn right.... and that's it! _

"Just a piece o— Oh My!" The chestnut-haired girl gasped in surprise and in awe when she ended up facing unexpected!

-----x-----

OMAKE:

natsukifujino: hey Kuga-san, this chapter's definitely all about you! Happy!?

natsuki: yeah right! Like I want to be a walking disaster! _Baka, baka, baka!!!_

natsukifujino: Oh about that! hehehe…. At least this one's devoted to a you noh!?

natsuki: Whatever idiot!! _Baka, baka, baka!!!_

----x-----

Faced with the unexpected? Well, just wait for the next chapter…hehehe…let's see… Please read and review…take it easy….quite a beginner…heheheh…thanks…


	3. Fallen Angel!

Hey there! This one's a bit longer…Hope you'll enjoy…Please read and review… Thanks so much!

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2

What a day!

Her last class today ended up so late in the afternoon that the Kyoto beauty decided to head off for home. On her way home, she suddenly remembered the shortcut that her best friend had told her yesterday. She was so amused she had not known that narrow street all these years that was why she thought of using it again though this time, she was not with Reito.

_Well, as far as I can remember, this street should lead me all the way to a gas station. From that, I should turn left ....go straight ahead....turn right.... and that's it! _

"Just a piece o— Oh My!" The chestnut-haired girl gasped in surprise and in awe when she ended up facing unexpected!

----x----

Chapter 3

Fallen Angel!

In front of those crimson eyes laid a wonderful masterpiece. The bluish-scarlet ambiance covering the sun setting down from the sky matched with the tranquility and coolness of air coming from the nearby river provided the chestnut-haired girl a feeling of utmost happiness and delight.

"Ohh my! This is so awesome! It's so terrific!!!!" Shizuru almost shouted out of joy and satisfaction. She was totally dazed she thought of herself as Alice in Wonderland although she had not followed the White Rabbit and this place had no several doors that lead to different dimensions. Moreover, she might seem childish by such inappropriate behavior but at this moment, she didn't care! Besides, no one was around, no need to be graceful and poised…just for this moment.

_If this is just a dream, I would not mind dreaming just for a while! It's so beautiful and at the same time ironic!_

---x---

However, opposite to the surrealism that the chestnut-haired girl was feeling was the dizzy navy-haired girl who was snatched and pulled away from her own fantasy world and thrown back to this brutish reality.

_What the heck was that? Did I just hear someone talking or was that simply my imagination!? _The blunette was still half asleep on the branch of the tree when she thought she'd heard something. She gently shook her head to wipe away the lightheadedness when she sensed that there really was a movement below. She rubbed her eyes a few times before she tried to re-focus those emerald eyes onto something below her.

Unfortunately, since only a flicker of light was available as the sun was already setting down, only shadowy figures can now be seen. Frustrated by her futile effort, she thought of just screaming at god-only-knows-what below her. She stood up and steadied her breathing to give out her best shot when suddenly, a shadowy figure appeared just below the branch where she stood up.

"Hey yo ___ " The blunette was not able to finish what she was about to say because a loud crack on the branch she was in began to break and fall off including her. _What th______

At the same time, the chestnut-haired girl turned her direction into the commotion just in time to see what is bound to happen. Falling down from the sky was a beautiful shadow with long silky hair dancing freely in the rhythm of the wind. What struck her the most was the pair of shining emerald gemstones which at that moment were the brightest stars that seemed to gaze intently at her.

_Ohhhhh my!! I should still be dreaming to see a....a.... dazzling angel!! But.....but....where are her w-wings!? And....why is it moving fast, downward and....and....coming this way!? _Shizuru's mind began to really feel dizzy and shaky for she cannot anymore tell reality from fantasy. But even before she could grasp what was happening around her, BANG! The fallen angel had already crashed towards her causing both of them to stumble and fall down.

----x----

_Ohhh shit!!!!_

Natsuki was so worried to death that she forgot to fully lift up herself on top of the figure but instead quickly checked up her condition. She abruptly lifted up her head from the figure she had knocked down to see if the person was okay. Now that they were face to face with each other, the blunette was able to see clearly the features of the person whom she almost crushed to pieces by such a great impact of her fall. But instead of asking if she was alright, her throat began to dry up at the sight of those elegant crimson orbs staring blankly in the sky.

"Uhmmm…are you alright!?" The raven-haired girl managed to speak despite the dryness of her throat and the loud thumping inside her chest.

Shizuru wasn't able to respond since she's still fighting the dizziness that has gotten over her. She was still trying to figure out what exactly had happened just now. She was wondering how an angel could suddenly appear in front of her and in an instant, knocked the breath out of her. _Oh my! Are you for real!?_

The raven-haired girl, on the other hand, was really beginning to be more worried as she hadn't received any response from the other lady. She caressed gently the face of the chestnut-haired girl hoping this would make her feel okay. _Oh crap! Why am I doin' this!? _

Fortunately, that helped the brunette to turn back to her senses. It was now her turn to blush as the angel caressed her face as gently as she could not to mention that the said angel was still lying on top of her! Fufufufu!!!

"Hey....hey....are you alright!?"

"Ohhhh…I guess… just a few bruises but still breathing!"

"Haaay!! I thought your brain got damaged! You're not responding a while ago…"

"Gomen…You caught me off guard! What's more, you take my breath away!"

"What!?" Natsuki was the one caught off guard by such a comment! Her face brightened up so badly she would be thought of having a fever.

"Ohhh…Don't get me wrong…. What I mean is that you appeared from nowhere and suddenly you knocked me out…That's quite a turn of events…." Shizuru can't help but to smile at the blushing angel in front of her. _She is just so adorable! Kawaii!!!_

"Ohh..so that's it!?"

"Hai!!!.....Ohh…by the way…now that you've asked…I'm wondering if you would like us to stay longer like this…because…if you'd ask me…I would not mind…seriously! If you wish, you could do whatever you want!" A broad smile was now visible on her face as she was saying it.

Natsuki was thunderstruck and at the same time a full blush of her body had shown up as reality hit her. She was still lying on top of that brunette! What's more, her face was still a few inches away from her. _Oh crap!! She really thinks that I did that fall on purpose and now wanted so badly to kiss her!!! How could I be this stupid!?Baka!!!!_

Slowly, the blushing raven-haired girl lifted up her body slightly away from the figure when her right foot slipped away causing her face to fall down right onto the chest of the brunette. Now, her heart was really pounding so wildly and crazy as she heard the same fast pounding of heartbeat from the chestnut-haired girl. _OHHH CRAP!!! This is not happening to me!!!!!I'm dead!!!!_

Shizuru can't help but to giggle silently as she was not expecting that the raven-haired angel would really take advantage of her. She was simply teasing the younger lady hoping to see the cute blushing of her face but never did she expect that this was what she would get! _Ohh my!! She is so cute!!!_

The raven-haired girl managed to get off the brunette but her face was still flushed for she also didn't expect such a thing! Her mind started to feel numb as she could not find any excuses to tell the laughing chestnut-haired girl. She was kind of worried that the brunette might think everything was planned by her.

"Uhmm....Hey there…I didn't mean to___" She started off to break the awkward silence between them.

"Ara!? Had I not told you that whatever you wish to do would be just fine to me?"

"Sh_ Shut up!"

"Ohh my!! Is that a good way to talk to someone you'd just harassed!?" Shizuru can't stop herself from teasing the blunette.

"Wh_ What did you say!?" Veins started to pop up on Natsuki's forehead. _Did she just say "harassed"? Oh shit!_

"Well…Not to mention that you wanted to kiss me plus you really took advantage of my weak point, I believe it is better call it "harass" than "abuse"…What do you think!?" _Ohh my!!! I'm losing my self-control. Why can't I stop myself in front of this angel!?_

"Heyyy! Please…. Please stop this…. I really don't know how to explain all these things happening between us but please… just hear me out….I swear I never intend to kiss errr.. harass you….or whatever you want to call it….This is so unexpected to me too…I'm really so-sorry for causing too much trouble to you. Please believe me."

"Ohh…I'm sorry too… I just can't stop myself from teasing you and I don't know why!?" _OOPS!! My bad!! I let those stupid words slipped out of my tongue!Fufufu _

"Ohh..okay…hehehe" _Sh-She is so- weird! _"Oh..By the way…May I ask what business do you have in this place not to mention that it's quite dark already and this place is a private property?" Natsuki was quite irritated by the fact that all these things would not have happened had she not been in there in the first place.

"Ohh…so you mean that the sign over there means this is a private property?" Shizuru pointed to the signboard that was nailed on the tree. Written over there were the words 'This place is heaven! For public viewing! Enjoy!!' and the animated pictures of an orange-haired girl and spiky-haired girl doing the peace sign.

_Oh crap! That idiot Mai and Mikoto! I told them not to put this one up. Why haven't I notice that crappy signboard eh!? _Frustrated and at the same time, defeated, Natsuki simply sat down for her head was spinning so badly.

"Okay! What do you want? Why did you come here? Who told you to go to this place!?" So many questions started to come out of the raven-haired girl's mouth for she was really exhausted and at the same time annoyed for nothing seemed to turn out right. Everything is a huge mess!

The Kyoto beauty was stunned by those questions being thrown back at her. She thought she might have gone overboard and now, she was the cause of the pain of that exhausted angel.

"I.....I am sorry. I was on my way home when I took the wrong way and ended up in this place. I was about to leave but this place is really awesome so I thought of just checking this one out. Besides, the signboard over there convinced me to take a look….Ohh and one more thing, I thought of painting this view for my arts project…if..if that would be just fine with you… My deepest apologies for barging in this place so unexpectedly." Shizuru was truly sorry for causing so much trouble and inconvenience to the raven-haired angel.

"Ohhh…now I see it…Uhmm..What if we make a deal!? Let's say that I will let you use this place for your project but on one condition…" Natsuki was really onto the deal for this would save her reputation.

"Ara!? What would be that one condition of yours!?"

"Err… Well, as you can remember a while ago, I kind of stumble on you and uhm—" _Ohh crap! how should I say that I almost kissed those beautiful lips and pressed my face onto her chest!?_

"Ohh…Go on…I'm listening…"

"Well…I thought of just forgetting everything that had happened a while ago…If you'd keep everything secret, Y-You can paint this view. Deal!?"

"OUCH! It's just our first time to know each other and now you want me to forget you? That's so sad…." The Kyoto beauty was really hyper for she was so engrossed to seeing those blushing cheeks.

Natsuki slapped her head in frustration yet her cheeks immediately turned bright red. _Grrrrr!_ _How could she be so stupid that what I'm referring to is the scene where I almost 'harassed' her..err if that's what she wanted to call it!?_

"Okay!! I'll make it clear..You can remember everything that had happened except the scene wh-where…you know…I…I almost harassed you to death! Got it!?" Natsuki can't stop herself from blushing as she was saying these things to the chestnut-haired girl.

"Ara! If that's what my angel wants…Deal!" _Oh no!! Not again!...My tongue slipped it away!_

"Oh…O-Okay!" _Did she just mentioned 'my angel'!? Sh-she is really weird huh!?_

"Ara…Is tomorrow just fine with you?" The chestnut-haired managed to speak so as not to notice the words that had just slipped out of her tongue earlier.

"Ohhh…It's just fine!" _The sooner the better, at least, after that, I would not be able to see her again! Haha!! Her face makes me remember that stupid harassment I did to her. I just have to bear with her until tomorrow and this would be over...What's more, I..I can't stop myself from blushing when she's around me! Haay! Just one more day and this would be over!_

"Arigatou! Tomorrow then." Shizuru had already turned her back when she remembered something she should have done earlier.

"By the way. I am Shizuru Fujino! Would you mind telling me yours!?" A small blush formed on her cheeks while her hands were a little shaky. She would now be able to know the name of that wonderful angel.

"Ohh..It's Natsuki….Natsuki Kuga"

"Okay! Natsuki-san then…Sayonara!"

"…Bye bye Shi___" _What's her name again!? Shi—something? Oh well! _

With that, the brunette walked away and disappeared as she changed her direction. After she had managed to get back onto the street again, a reality hit her hard as she suddenly remembered that she should have turn right and not left from that gas station.

_Ara! I'm beginning to be forgetful! Anyway, it still turned out to be just fine ~no, better.... much better than I have expected!Fufufufu! I believe that this day onwards would be even great!_

----x----

OMAKE:

Natsukifujino: Hey there fallen angel, are you happy now? You're not a walking disaster anymore huh!? Happy!?

Natsuki: Yeah Right! But how come I forgot Shizuru's name eh!?

Natsukifujino: Ohh…Forget it! It's not a big deal right!?

Natsuki: Sh-Shut up! She'll kill me for this!?

Natsukifujino: Ohh….So be it!_ At least, I'll have Shizuru exclusively for myself..Besides, I'm still Natsuki right?_ _Hahaha!_

_­_Natsuki: Hahaha! Before that happens, I'll kill you first right!? _Hahaha_

Natsukifujino: Ohh no! Here we go again!

Natsuki: Duran!

----x----

Hooray! This is quite again a bit longer…Hope you'll enjoy this one…thanks so much….please read and review


	4. It's You!

Hey there guys! I managed to write again! BRAVO! Nyahaha…anyway…sorry for the delay…I know I'm such a slowpoke! Hahaha! Actually, I'm having my thesis right now and it's really killing me… Anyway…hope you enjoy this one..although this is a bit longer than usual….I think…Please read and review.. thanks a lot! Sit back and enjoy!:)

______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4

It's you

Early in the morning, chattering could be heard at the cafeteria as Reito and Mai agreed to have breakfast there together so that they could fully discuss any other subjects that the orange-haired girl hadn't understood.

"You should simply substitute this value to the formula, simplify it and you will arrive at the final answer. Got it!?" The black-haired guy was writing something on the paper at his table while holding his drinks on the other hand. He gave it then to Mai for the orange-haired girl to visualize whatever his tutor was saying.

"Uhm..So this one's be exchanged for the value and then…" Mai was practically brainless when it comes to Algebra. Although her best friend was the worst for getting the lowest grades which were usually zero, she was second to the raven-haired girl.

"Well…After that, just simplify the equation and that would be your final answer." The black-haired guy was still beaming at his student despite the same repeated questions being asked to him.

"Oh..By the way Mai-san…Do you know of a beautiful place that would be perfect to paint?" The black-haired guy was looking every now and then to the orange-haired girl opposite him.

"Oh my Reito-kun! I never thought you are such a painter? How lovely would that be!!" Those lavender eyes showed so much delight and interest about the new topic that Reito had opened up.

"Oh…I'm sorry to say but I am not a painter…My best friend was looking for a perfect place to paint for our arts subject and she had asked me or better yet..forced me to help her find one…I was just thinking that maybe you know of a place t___"

"I knew it!" Reito was cut in when Mai had stood up all of a sudden and her lavender eyes almost seemed to light up the whole world.

"Err…You knew what?"

"Of course. That's it! We have place where we hang out with my friends and I must say that the place was really beautiful! You and your best friend can come anytime..It would be my pleasure to share that place with my closest friend. First, I just have to tell my best friend and Mikoto about this." Mai was really beaming at having such a wonderful idea that she had not noticed the change in the behavior of her friend.

"Oh right Reito! I am her friend…closest friend..That's right! But..but why am I having this weird feeling? As if an arrow had lunged through my heart and squeezed it to pieces..but why…Oh well..maybe I was just too tired and now I am over thinking things right now." The black-haired guy simply dismissed the weird feeling he had had and turned his attention back to what the orange-haired girl was now asking him.

----x----

This coming midterm week was really a haunting week for most of the students as their passing or failing the subjects more often than not depends on their midterm performance. Aside from the various projects, case study, assignments and group works that each and every professor was giving, the midterm exams alone were already a major catastrophe. As such, students were practically stretching their selves to the limits while continue living their lives in hell!

The bell had rung and the raven-haired girl was just in time for the class of the red-headed loudspeaker who at that moment was not yet around. As she entered the room, a black energy vibe surrounding her began to be noticeable for the other night, she could not help but to think of all the troubles that had come her way- the stupid midterm exam next week; the fact the she needs a tutor to teach her everything from the beginning; the annoying Nao who would laugh hysterically had she known that her friend would be needing a tutor and a certain brunette haired girl who keeps popping on her head every now and then and she didn't know why!

"Hey Natsuki-san good morn___" The orange-haired girl was stunned to see that her best friend seemed like she had aged way too fast!

"Hey there Tsuki…are you really thinking of me that much!? Geez..I'm so flattered but… but I'm sorry to tell you that I am not interested in you….You are nothing to me!bwahahaha!!" The short red-haired girl burst out in laughter in her seat after teasing the poor and irritated blunette who was now taking her seat beside her.

"Hey Nao-san, don't be too harsh to our dear friend here. She really seemed upset and what she needs right now is our help." The orange-haired girl who was seated in front of the blunette was really worried for Natsuki was a type of person who would rather keep things bottled up inside her than blurting it out and ask for help.

"Ohh Mai! Why do you always have to care for this stupid girl here? She's not worth it, you know! Unless you are___" Nao cupped her mouth with both hands as if she was as well surprised with what she was about to say.

"Unless…I am…?" The orange-haired girl twitched her brows in confusion not understanding what her other friend meant by it.

"Unless..You are in love with our dear friend here." The whole class turned their direction to them and the red headed girl began to laugh out loud again when she saw the both Natsuki and Mai blushed at the same time.

"Shut your big mouth up you idiot…Never would I fall for you, not even in my dreams! Geez..You make me wanna puke right now! Oh and one more thing, stop messing with me and Mai. We are just friends, no more, no less so shut up!" The angry raven-haired girl stood up and was about to walk away from class when the teasing coming from the short-haired girl wasn't over.

_I'm not yet done with you! I'd like more entertainment for myself. Gomen. _

"Oh men! Why haven't I noticed it earlier…That is why you rejected my offer to sleep in my apartment but rather chose to come over to Mai's place when you got kicked out of the boarding house you were renting. For sure, there are some kinds of miracle happening over there." Nao who also stood up to emphasize what she was about to say was practically talking out loud that almost all the students there also burst out in hysterical laughter after hearing her.

"YUUKI NAO!!!!!!!!" The enraged blunette stopped dead on her tracks and faced Nao who was playing innocent as if nothing embarrassing had happened.

"Yes Natsuki!? Don't be shy! I know that's true so please just spill it out and share it to class, 'kay? Oh by the way, Mai-san would you be so kind to invite me to your place as well to notice those wonderful miracles and rituals you two were performing!? Of course, that would be interesting!"

Mai who was still blushing for they were now the center of attention of the whole class could not relate as to what Nao was talking about and why Natsuki was so damn embarrassed and furious with what the red-headed girl had mentioned.

_What do those miracles and rituals mean? Are those things really that funny? But why was Natsuki so mad? Maybe....Maybe she thought that I do not love her! Oh my gosh! Of course I love her, friends love each other right!? I will prove it myself right here!_

"Of course….Of course I love Natsuki-san! I really love her a lot." It was now Mai's turn to stand up and she blushed deeply as she was saying this but she thought that saying this would help Natsuki to cool down and not be that angry anymore.

"WHAT!" Both Natsuki and Nao were taken aback by what Mai had said. They practically had their eyes widened those balls were about to fall and their jaws almost dropped down to the floor.

"Yes Natsuki-san…I love you…Please don't be mad anymore.." The orange-haired girl who was fidgeting both her hands was now staring at the floor for she too was kinda embarrassed with what she had told everyone yet at the same time, she was relieved that Natsuki now knew that as her best friend, she would still love her no matter what.

Nao who had recovered her senses was almost crying to death for she cannot anymore stop herself from laughing. She almost rolled down to the floor for she had not expected that things would turn out this way. She simply liked to entertain herself and of course..at the expense of the certain raven haired girl…But…but this is unexpected!…now..even Mai was entertaining her…

_Bwahahahahah… This is so much fun…I would never stop asking for more! The great "NAO" is really wonderful!_

"Hey Mai-san…Do you hear what you are saying?" The raven-haired girl managed to ask despite the full blushing of her body.

"Ehem..Mai-san..Do you accept that raven haired girl over there to be your husband with all your heart, with your entire mind and with all your soul? Through thick and thin, you will be by her side!?" Nao was grinning again and was back to her sense of humor as she went near Mai with a bible on her hand and pretended to be a priest who was about to preside a wedding ceremony.

"YES! I mean NO!... What do you mean by husband eh!? And where did you get that bible anyway!?" The orange-haired girl was really confused for she was only telling Natsuki of how she feels for the blunette as her one and only best friend. _So what the heck is this husband thing all about, huh!? Who knows!?_

"Okay!! This is it Yuuki Nao! Cut this crappy thing before I punch you a thousand times got it idiot!?" The blunette was really dead serious and she meant what she said for her emerald eyes were blazing hot right at that moment and she clenched her fist so hard blood was almost draining from it.

"Okay..okay…Calm down…I was just joking and I did not know Mai would really take it seriously..you know!" She smirked while she took her seat as she was explaining to the blunette the reason behind all this commotion.

However, Natsuki knew better and didn't buy what the short-haired girl was telling her but instead continue to stare those killer eyes to Nao, who was now obviously annoyed with that death glare thrown towards her.

"Okay..okay… Don't bite me, monster. I would really apologize for what I did today although…" Nao was still grinning despite those furious eyes staring down at her. "…although today's event was so much fun and interesting." She managed to continue despite the obvious humor she tried to keep to herself.

"Better apologize now! Got it!?"

"Oh..After you kiss me first, Tsu-ki-san!" The red-headed girl was still in the mood for some entertainment and was stunned when the blunette began to move closer to her. _Will she kill me or kiss me!? Oh Shit! Whatever it is, I'm both doomed!_

Now that Natsuki was closer to Nao's seat, the short-haired girl who gulped down deeply was pretty nervous to death for she did not know that the blunette would do to her. She was more stunned when Natsuki bent over so that their faces would be on the same level…and the only thing that separated their faces from each other was the air in between them…and then…the blunette began to move her face closer to Nao who was now blushing so hard….just a small space and those lips would soon meet hers and Nao was stuck in her place.

_Oh Shit! Natsuki! What the hell are you doing!? Will you really kiss me?_

The blunette was really going for it when she noticed two curious and sparkling emeralds eyes staring intensely at both of them although the whole class was into their scene too. The owner of those dazzling eyes had already bent down near Nao's seat to better see the scene that was about to take place. But when she noticed that she had disrupted the breathtaking event for the surprised raven-haired girl was now looking at her, she was kinda embarrassed and disappointed.

"Oh please..Go on… Don't mind me….I just like to see it closer than from afar. Please continue…" The red-headed professor smiled her best shot at both Nao and Natsuki and was obviously into their kissing for she had not care even if the whole class had been wild and noisy.

After what Midori-chan had said started to register to Natsuki's mind, the embarrassed raven-haired immediately backed out from kissing the still blushing short-haired girl. _Oh crap! The loud-speaker was already here!? Why haven't I noticed her walk towards us!? She'll kill me for doing this PDA thing here at school particularly during her time. This is all your fault, you idiot Nao! I just want to teach you a lesson hmmp!"_

"Ne Natsuki-san… Why did you back out? I was really into your Public Display of Affection thing…You're such a spoiler! Hmmp!" The red-headed professor pouted at the blunette despite the obvious smile forming on her face.

"Sh-Shut up loud-mouthed speaker!!" Natsuki blurted it out of embarrassment but soon cupped her mouth when she realized she was saying this to her professor. She was about to walk away after all the disaster that had happened when someone from behind was pinching her right ear.

"Oh..and when do you suppose you are going Natsuki Kuga? Isn't it obvious that the class was about to start, eh!?" The pony-tailed professor was literally dragging the raven-haired girl by her ear to her seat.

"Oh crap! My ear was about to break and fall off! You stupid professor..You are the worst pathetic person…hmmp!" The raven-haired girl was cursing the professor silently to herself for she didn't want another scolding from the red-headed woman. _Yesterday's scolding and embarrassment was enough to make my week so busted!_

As Midori-chan was already discussing the lesson for the day, the raven haired girl cannot stop herself from yawning for the lecture was so damn boring and she had slept past 2 am in the morning.

At first, she was simply cupping her chin with both of her hands to prevent it from falling. But she really could not resist the cool air conditioning surrounding the room and she had fallen asleep. It was a good thing that she was seated at the back and hopefully wishing that the loud-speaker wouldn't notice her.

----x----

"Do you need a tutor? Do you need a tutor? I could be your tutor Nat-su-ki-san!"

"Huh!? Who are you!? Why don't you face me? Please turn around so that I could see your face clearly."

"Oh my! Do I really have to?"

"Oh yes of course! How could I let someone be my tutor without me seeing her face first. That's absurd! Right"

"Oh well! If that's what my angel wants!"

"Angel!? Me? Why do I feel that someone had already called me that way?" But when she turned her attention to the other person she was talking to, it suddenly disappeared!

_Huh!? Where is she!? And who is she!? Although she didn't show me her face...she seemed so familiar to me...she is like...right she was the brunette haired girl from yesterday!_

"But...why is she in my dreams!? Oh..am I dreaming right that this moment!? Or am I really thinking about her all this time? Am I really!? Oh Natsuki Kuga! What the hell! Why does she keep on popping in my head….Why…why….why! Who knows!? I have to get her off my mind! It's now or never!"

"Get out of my head right now!" Natsuki almost shouted it out loud that the class had turned their direction to her and everyone was now bursting in tears for so much laughter. Even the red-headed professor had stopped after hearing the blunette freaked out so loud.

"Seriously, Tsuki! You never stop to entertain us, don't you!?" The short-haired girl who was beside the blunette was still laughing out so hard while the blunette blushed deeply for the obvious embarrassment she had gained again.

Mai was also laughing heartily when she heard such a statement from her best friend and couldn't stop to wonder who or what kept bugging her best friend even in her red-headed professor now walked towards the raven-haired girl and bent over before speaking to her.

"Hey there..Kuga-san! It's so nice to know that I am bugging your head like that and that you cannot anymore remove my face on your head..but please!!! DON'T YOU EVER DARE TO SLEEP IN MY CLASS AGAIN! Are we clear!?" Midori's voice thundered out so loud ad if the room was about to break. All the laughing had ceased and the class was silent again.

"Y-yes!" The thunderstruck blunette managed to answer the now-transformed monster in front of her. _Geez! I guess she had gone through a hundred percent transformation to have such a scary face like that! It's so...creepy and I'm having goose bumps right now!_

"Oh…just to remind you in case you have forgotten…you have to get yourself a tutor or else…we'll see each other again next time!hahaha You got that!?" With that, the professor walked away and the bell had rung just in time to save the class from the unfinished boring lesson they had.

Natsuki began to slip away immediately from the class or else the short-haired girl would keep on teasing her all day for daydreaming in class. Just as when Midori remembered that she has something more to say to the blunette, she wasn't anymore surprise to see that the blunette had already walked away. _Geez! She's always like that! _

"Hey there Mai-san! Would you do a favor to me!? Could you please bring your best friend to my faculty and tell her that I have something important to tell her."

"Hai…I will bring her to you." With that, the orange-haired girl began to exit the room when suddenly, she bumped someone on her way which caused her fall down.

"Oh my! Are you hurt!? Gomen…I should have looked on where I am walking…Gomen." The brunette began to help the orange-haired girl to stand up and fix the folds on her skirt.

"Oh no! I'm the one who should apologize! Sorry for that! I was a bit in a hur___. Oh! Hi there Reito-kun. I didn't notice you there."

_OUCH! Am I that unnoticeable!? Anyway, why would I bother to know!? _" Ohh! Hi there too Mai-san! This is Shizuru Fujino, my best friend and she is the one who is looking for a wonderful place." The black-haired guy introduced the brunette to the orange-haired girl.

"Hi Mai! Nice to meet you!" The Kyoto beauty was beaming at her and extended her arm to the orange-haired girl who gently shook it and return the wonderful smile to the brunette.

"Nice to meet you too Shizuru! You are so beautiful!!" Mai could not help but to stare and be amazed to the beautiful maiden in front of her. But they were interrupted when Midori also walked out of the room and called for Shizuru to come over to her.

"Excuse me for a while…Midori-sensei is calling me…Please enjoy yourself!" Shizuru smiled mischievously to her best friend who in turn blushed deeply. With that, Shizuru already left the group.

"H-hey Mai-san…Where did you say you were going a while ago?" Reito break the awkward silence between them after the brunette had left them.

"Oh! I almost forgot! I am looking for Natsuki, my best friend, since Midori-chan over there told me she needs to tell something to her."

"Ohh..maybe I could help you find her?"

"Ohh…so you know her?"

"Errr…No, but I was thinking if maybe…maybe I could accompany you…well..if that would be just fine with you." The black-haired guy couldn't believe his reaction towards the orange-haired girl. _What was practically with this woman that makes me feel uneasy?_

"Oh! That would be fine! Arigatou." With that, both of them started their search for a certain raven haired girl.

After 5 minutes, they found out the blunette lying under the shade of the tree which was near their building and she was obviously in a deep slumber for she seemed motionless.

"Hi there Natsuki-san. Sorry to wake you up but Midori-chan had asked me to look for you and she said that there is something that she needs to tell you. Mai tried to pull the blunette to stand up.

"Hey..hey…I'll be coming later…I really need to sleep right now…so you could go now. Thanks anyway for dropping by." The blunette shifted her sleeping position away from the disturbing figure but a hand gripped her arms firmly.

"No you don't! I know you too well Natsuki-san! You will never bother to come to her so right now, you and me and Reito are going to Midori-chan. Okay!?" Mai was really determined because she really thinks that what the professor had to say to her best friend was really important.

"Oh well! Guess I have no other choice!" Natsuki simply sighed in defeat as she began to stand up and fix the folds on her skirt.

While they were on their way to the faculty, Mai introduced the black-haired guy who with her and mentioned that the guy's best friend would come over to their hang out to paint the view in there.

"Geez! Another one! Yesterday an intruder had already barged in there after you placed that stupid signboard saying that 'this place is for public viewing…blah blah blah…' and now another intruder!" Natsuki was obviously annoyed for she had suddenly remembered that she should meet up with that brunette later in the afternoon and now, another anonymous person would come over too.

"Gomen Natsuki-san…Oh by the way, who is the person you are talking to who had come over to our hang out?" The orange-haired girl was now interested to know who was this person her best friend was talking about for only in rare circumstances would this blunette share the things that had happened to her.

"Errr..She did tell me her name but…but I forgot it!"

"Oh really? Maybe you could describe her instead!?" The orange-haired girl still wanted the conversation to be alive although they were already near the faculty of the red-headed professor.

"Well…She is pretty but kinda weird and she just looks like___" The raven haired girl was deep in thought as they entered the faculty. And as she entered, a smile crossed her face.

"Mai…she exactly looks like her!" The blunette faced her best friend with a happy smile across her face for she need not describe the girl from the other day to her best friend. But then, she was dumbfounded and stopped so suddenly on her tracks when things began to register clearer to her mind. She again faced the person who exactly looked like the brunette from the other day.

_Oh no! This is not happening! Could she really be the girl from yesterday!? Oh men! This is so weird!! And if she was really that girl, why is she in this school? Oh crap Natsuki! Why haven't I noticed the sophomore uniform she was wearing the other day!!Oh no! She was really that girl... those crimson eyes...those delicate lips...and that sexy figure! She was really that person and...and she...we go to the same school! Why haven't I see her here?_

So many questions began to fill Natsuki's mind and that she hadn't noticed or even heard that Midori-chan was already calling her name so loud for her to come over to her. It was a good thing Mai was there and she softly shook her best friend and pushed her gently towards the now seated professor.

"Hey there Natsuki! This is Shizuru Fujino…I asked her to be your tutor because it would be impossible for Mai-san here to teach you and I know that the midterm exams would be over before you manage to find one yourself…hehehe….It's a good thing that I am really a concerned and great professor….so what do you think?"

Natsuki was still shocked by what was happening around her… She was still wide-eyed and speechless that they become so worried about her.

"Hey Natsuki Kuga! Hey there! Are you alright!? Are you still sleeping!? Geez…you should be happy right now…at least I managed to find one for y___"

"It's you!" Natsuki suddenly blurted out cutting whatever the professor had to say.

"Ara!? I never thought that you would still remember me" The brunette beside Midori was beaming at the dumbfounded raven haired girl.

"Geez…How could I ever forget what happen___"

"Oh my! So you mean you've been thinking about me the whole day for you cannot ever forget my face?" The Kyoto beauty was again teasing the raven-haired girl hoping to see again the full blushing of her sexy figure.

"What!?"

"Hey guys…we are here! Stop all these PDA's will you!? Anyway, do you already know Shizuru huh Natsuki? The professor was quite confused for she hadn't remembered telling Natsuki about Shizuru that the brunette would be her tutor except now.

"Oh my! Yes! She was the angel from yesterday who harassed me." _OOPS! _My stupid tongue slipped it again.

"WHAT!?" Midori, Mai and Reito blurted out at the same time while Natsuki had her full body blushing. _Angel!? Harassed?_

_Oh crap! She practically ruined my very image! How could she do this to me!? _

"Oh my! What I mean is that she stumbled on me and I thought that I was dead and saw an angel but it turned out that I just hit my head hard that is why I was thinking those weird things." The brunette managed to explain to the surprised group. It was a good thing they bought what she said or else Natsuki would punish her. _Although I do not mind being punished by her...Fufufu_

"Oh well…If that's the case…Enough for this introduction…and could you please guys leave my faculty now..I still have a lot of stuffs to do…So Kuga-san! Do your best or else…hehehe..you know what I mean, right?"

The group began to leave Midori's faculty. As they already exited, the orange-haired girl suddenly remembered to tell Natsuki something.

Hey Natsuki…The person I am talking about who is the best friend of Reito-kun is this girl, Shizuru! She is the one who would come over to our hang out. Got it!?" The orange-haired girl was pointing at Shizuru who was at that time was talking to Reito.

"Ohh That's fine…What!?..You mean that's her!?" Natsuki was again surprised her eyeballs almost flew out of their socket.

"Yes..Isn't it amazing…the person we are referring to is one and the same!? And at least, there would be no other creature to come over to our place right?"

"Err..well say… I guess I would take it as a blessing then rather than a curse!" Natsuki managed to smile but hadn't noticed that the brunette was now behind her.

"Ara! It's a good thing to be a blessing to you!" Shizuru was on full smile to the navy haired girl.

"Ohh…Just to remind you Nat-su-ki-san…we will meet up again later in the afternoon so don't be late…okay!?" With that, the brunette hugged the navy-haired girl from behind and placed a light kiss on the blushing cheek of the raven-haired girl. Afterwards, Shizuru let go of the younger girl and was about to walk away with Reito when Natsuki held her arms.

"What the hell was that for!?" Natsuki managed to ask despite the flaming of her hot cheeks.

"Ohh…That would be my payment for almost ruining and betraying you…If that's not enough, just ask…I'll be more than willing to repay it again." The brunette simply mumbled this and started to walk away leaving the navy haired girl with her full body blushing again.

"Why..you!!!"

"See you again…Nat-su-ki-san! Same to you Mai-san…Sayonara." The brunette and the black-haired guy bowed politely to the two figures and started to leave the two behind.

----x----

OMAKE:

Nao: Hey Tsuki…Are you really going to kiss me!?

Natsuki: Huh!? In your dreams, idiot! I'd rather kiss Mai's lips than your poisoned lips!

Nao: How dare you to say that my lips are poisoned, huh? By the way, you really are into Mai aren't you!? Bwahahahah

Natsuki: Oi Nao! Shut up! That was just an example. You super idiot! _Baka!_

Nao: Whatever Kuga! You are already caught by the "Great Nao!" hahaha

Natsuki: "Great Nao" your face you idiot!

Nao: Grrr…Shut up Kuga!

Natsuki: Shut up you face too! Hahaha

Nao: Okay fine whatever! I give up

Natsuki: hahaha! At last I've won over this stupid red-headed girl here! Woohoo!

----x----

______________________________________________________________________

Hey guys! I managed to pull this one again despite my thesis deadline…Sorry for updating this too late…Hope you enjoy this one…though this is quite long than usual…Please read and review…Thanks a lot! By the way, for those who are Mai-fanatic I'm sorry for making Mai somehow stupid…Thanks a lot again…


	5. The Stolen 'Thing'

Hohoho! Here comes another chapter…Hope you enjoy this one again!?… this chap is full of shiznat…as in…ahahaha! Hope you like it and please don't forget to review okay!? Anyway, do you think I should still continue this story or simply end it sooner than later eh!? Hohoho!!!

__________________________________________________________________

Chapter 5

The Stolen 'Thing'

Later that day, the brunette haired girl was patiently waiting outside the campus for the raven-haired girl to show up. They are supposed to go to the hang-out as what had been promised by the younger girl. After a minute or two, Natsuki appeared out of the blue surprising the beautiful maiden but managed to smile at seeing the figure in front of her.

"Ara!? I thought you would not show up. I've been waiting here for years!" Shizuru was chuckling softly while sliding her arms onto the blunette's and leaning on its well-built shoulder.

"Err..A deal's a deal!...but…uhm..c-could you please distance yourself away from me…I'm kinda embarrassed with what you're doing." The blunette was obviously blushing while backing away herself away from the brunette.

"Hmmp! I was just excited to see you. Nat-su-ki-san is so meanie!" Shizuru pouted while putting both her hands on her waist to better emphasize her disappointment.

"Geez! I was wondering when you would ever stop teasing me. From the moment we bumped onto each other, only-god-knows how many times you've teased me! It's like you wanted to tease me to death!" Natsuki managed to smile at the last part despite the obvious annoyance for those unstoppable teasing coming from the brunette.

"Ara!? I am not teasing you at all. I really mean those things even from the very moment that we've met. D-Do I look like a liar to you?" The brunette turned away from the blunette and pretended to whimper while burying her face onto her hands.

_Oh crap! Now what have I done?_ "Okay..okay…I'm sorry I didn't mean to say those things to you. It's just that…there are a bunch of dim-witted idiots in my class who keeps on bugging me everyday. It so happens that I blamed it all to you. I'm sorry for that. Oh by the way, did I ever tell you that you're a liar!? I didn't right, right?" The navy-haired girl walked near the Kyoto beauty while trying her best convincing power to stop the older girl from crying for she can't stand seeing that beautiful face in tears.

After hearing this, the crying almost stopped so suddenly and when she faced the worried looking navy-haired girl, a wide smile was now visible on her face.

"So you mean we could do it then everyday?"

"Huh!? Do what!? And everyday!?"_Now what does she have for me, eh!?_ Natsuki scratched her head in obvious confusion as to what the brunette was saying.

"Well..Now that you know that everything is for real, I'm thinking if we could…"

"We could what!? Say it!" Natsuki was obviously impatient for her brows now twitched so suddenly it appeared that both ends would sooner or later meet.

"uhm…I believe they call it HHWW." Shizuru blushed slightly while fidgeting both her hands.

"Crap! What the hell was that HHWW?" Veins were already starting to pop up on Natsuki's forehead and she clenched her fist while massaging her temple with the other as if she had a migraine.

_Ara!? I never thought you would be this impatient. Kawaii! _"Oh my! It means holding hands while walking!" Shizuru suddenly snatched the already closed fist of the blunette and gently inserted and entwined her fingers onto the blunette's.

However, just as how fast the brunette did her part, Natsuki reacted swiftly too and shook it off immediately and walked away from the brunette heading towards the so-called "heavenly hang-out." However, she stopped a few feet away and said sorry to the pouting brunette and started continuing to walk.

_Ara!? She's really dense. I hope Natsuki that one day...one day you'll find it in your heart to open up your feelings...e-even if that person is not me. You're making it hard for yourself to keep things bottled up inside your chest. _Shizuru was deep in thought when Natsuki called her to follow her immediately or else it would be dark soon.

"Oh my! I'm coming!" _How could she leave me this far!? Hmmp!?_ The brunette was now all smiles while rushing towards the blunette although it cannot be denied that her heart was heavy with worry and concern for the younger girl.

"Hey there, you're so slow you know! It's already getting dark and we're still a few miles away from our hang-out." Natsuki managed to say when the brunette caught up to her while panting heavily.

"Hmmp! I thought you would go back to me but you just continue walking and leave me there." The Kyoto beauty pouted again while holding her knees with both hands for support.

"Hehehe..I thought you are already following me…But when I turned around, you're like a statue stuck on your monument." The raven-haired girl laughed heartily and she was relieved that the brunette didn't get offended with what she did. Well, that's what she thinks.

_Ara!? I wish those sweet smile would never fade from that beautiful face of yours Natsuki! I wish this moment would never end so that I could always see your radiant smile brightening up my day, those wonderful emerald gems sparkling and shimmering with delight and your face that is so perfe_— Shizuru's thoughts were cut off when the raven-haired girl shook her and asked her if she was alright. She managed to respond affirmatively despite the deep thoughts she had in her mind.

"Really? Are you still in good shape?" The raven-haired girl wasn't convinced at all.

"Oh my! Of course I am! Take a look at my sexy figure…here!" The brunette tried to stand up like a model and showed her full sexiness to the blunette but it was so obvious that the woman was really not in a good shape for a few more miles of walking since she had her Physical Education class that day and the exercises were really hard.

"Geez! That's not what I mean!"

"Fufufufu...."

"Hey…I think we should just retreat today and come back tomorrow. You are too obvious." Natsuki patted the shoulder of the brunette while smiling as if saying "you-are-damn-so-tired-yet-you're-stubborn-huh."

"Ohh…I have a good idea…"

_Oh no! Her good idea means a disaster to me. _"Oh really!? What is it?"

"What if we should not come back tomorrow?"

"So, you mean you still wanted to go on now? Hell NO WAY!" Natsuki crossed her arms grumpily and slightly turned away from the stubborn brunette.

"Oh my!? I haven't said that we will continue today, have I?" Shizuru slowly walked towards the blunette while her crimson eyes winked mischievously at having such a good idea in her smart brain.

"Oh What is it then?" Natsuki swiftly turned around but was shocked when those emerald eyes met a pair of crimson gems which too was stunned as well for their faces were only less than an inch away. Shizuru bent forward and was planning to mumble her good idea to Natsuki's ear when she too was stunned that the blunette swiftly turned around facing her. Both of them blushed suddenly and after a good ten seconds of surprised expressions, they managed to turn away from the almost close encounter.

_Oh Crap! That was so close! How exactly did that happen!! _Natsuki was still blushing so hard while replaying in her mind what exactly had happened and how that thing did happened.

_Oh my! Another close and faked one, huh? I'm wondering when it would be real!? When could I proudly claim those two delicate lips as mine?_ Shizuru was also blushing yet opposite to what Natsuki was thinking, she wanted so badly to make the contact.

"Uhm…What is it that your saying?" Natsuki managed to break the awkward silence that had taken place.

"Oh my! I almost forgot! I was thinking if maybe you would like to be a model!?" Shizuru's face flushed deeper as she was saying this.

"What!? Me!? Model!? Model for what!?" _Is she really okay? _The blunette was somehow annoyed by the vivid imagination of the older woman in front of her.

"Well…I-I was wondering if you would allow me to paint your wonderful figure. Uhm..I will make it the best painting of an angel ever!" The older girl was practically stuttering although she was hoping those words come out naturally.

"What!?..Not a chance!" _She is definitely joking, right!? Geez! That's so absurd! I'm not a perfect view in the first place too...I guess this is one of her pranks...hehehe..I would surely not fall into your trap this time Shizuru!_

"Ara!? Why would Natsuki-san not agree to this wonderful idea of mine!? Doesn't Natsuki want to display her sexy figure or maybe...maybe she is thinking she is not sexy at all!?" The older girl used a tone she usually reserved for getting what she wants. She very well knew that flattery with a bit of teasing would be a powerful tool although she hadn't tried it yet to Natsuki.

"Oh please! I would never fall into your tricks …And I don't mind whatever you think of me. Say whatever you want 'kay! hahaha"

"Ohh! That's a bit harsh! I was simply asking one big favor from you. And this is just one-shot. Oh and besides, I would be tutoring you for free. I believe this would be enough payment for that 2-day tutor." The brunette was never giving up making the navy-haired girl agree with her idea.

Actually, she had done her arts project yesterday when she accidentally discovered the place. She was brilliant enough to remember the major details of the beautiful scene of that place. But what she cannot resist was the urge to paint flawlessly the face of an angel that could launch a thousand ships!

_Damn it! A while ago she's teasing me to death, and now she's even blackmailing me, eh!?_ "I'm really sorry but my decision is final. What if tomorrow afternoon, I'll be bringing my bike to school so we could go there faster, would that be fine!?"

"Ohh...I believe that would be f-fine!?." _Ara!? Is this my first time that I haven't get what I want!? This girl is really something to break my record. Fufufu. _The Kyoto beauty flashed her beaming smile opposite to the uncertainty in her voice.

"Okay then! See you tomorrow! Byebye…" Natsuki already turned her back and started to wave her hand when the brunette caught up to her.

"Ara!? You seem to have forgotten something…'

"Now what!? Geez! You're always leaving things hanging." The blunette faced Shizuru while scratching her head again in frustration.

"We will be having our first day of tutor and I believe that would be today or else it would be harder for you to catch up since Midori-sensei told me that I should start from the very beginning. Isn't that right!?" Shizuru let out a small laugh when she saw Natsuki slapped her head and blushed in embarrassment after hearing the words 'very beginning.'

"Oh shit! I totally forgot about it! And all my books are at my apartment!? How are we supposed to study without those crappy handouts!?" Frustration was now visible on the younger girl's face.

"Ara!? I believe we should drop by to your apartment to get your things and after that, you can decide where you want us to study. Would that be alright to you!?"

'Guess I have no other choice." Then, the two already started to head off to Natsuki's apartment.

"Oh my! I never thought Natsuki-san live here all by herself." Shizuru was stunned when they entered the room and saw the big and spacious apartment of the navy-haired girl.

"Err…I used to live before with Mai and Mikoto but after the rumor that the idiot Nao has spread, I have to live on my own to let the rumor die." The blunette already balled her delicate hands at the mention of Nao's name while her other hand collected the needed books.

_Now, I'm jealous of Mai and Miko-something whoever it was! hmmph!...Anyway, I wonder who this idiot Nao-san is that makes my Natsuki so mad like this. Well, I should thank her though for letting me see different yet very adorable expressions of my !_

"Oi…Just wait me here. I'll retrieve my other books in my room okay. Ohh and sorry for the mess." The blunette already headed to her room leaving the brunette haired girl wandering in that living room full of unpacked boxes and belongings.

Shizuru picked up the half-covered picture frame from one of the opened boxes and her crimson eyes widened in surprise with what she saw. But then after recovering her senses, she started to giggle softly at that lovely picture while returning it safely to the box. _Fufufu. This was so unexpected and unbelievable!_ She was about to get the photo album to see more of the picture she had seen earlier when an insect suddenly appeared on top of the album and flew towards her.

This caused her to shriek and she started to run off in all directions trying to remove the scary and dirty insect off her uniform. This sudden commotion alarmed the blunette and she immediately came out of her room only to be knocked down by the frantic brunette who was still a bit shaken by that flying cockroach. This caused the both of them to lose their balance and the navy-haired girl hit her butt hard on the cement floor. On the other hand, the cockroach was thrown somewhere by that sudden collision.

_Ouch! Oh Shit! I think my butt had just received a thundershock~no a thunder wave instead! Damn it! _"Hey you woman! Thanks to you my butt is now bleeding!....Anyway, what's with all that shrieking and sudden bumping me all about eh!?." The annoyed navy-haired girl eyed the trembling lady who now buried her face on Natsuki's shoulder while encircling her arms around the blunette's neck tightly.

"…"

"Hey! Hey are you alright!? Why are you trembling? Don't tell me you've seen a ghost here huh!?" Natsuki asked again with some humor now but still received no response from the brunette. So she decided to embrace the still trembling figure and gently stroke her hair to calm her down. After a minute or two, Shizuru managed to loosen her tight cling on Natsuki's neck and so the blunette removed her arms around the Kyoto beauty and tried to look at her. She was stunned to see the brunette on the verge of tears while still trying her best to hide it by plastering a smile across her face.

"What's wrong!?"

"Well…I-I just wanted to hug you so badly!" The brunette still manage to tease the younger girl despite her scary experience a while ago.

"Geez! You're almost scared to death and you just want a hug from me!?hahaha!...And I don't think I deserve a teasing from you ne!?" Both of them laughed heartily after Shizuru nodded her head in complete agreement.

"Oh anyway, back to my question, what happened to you?"

"Ara!? Why are you so interested to know about it?"

"Oh please! Just spill it out okay. Anyway, there'll be no harm done if you speak of it."

"Hmmp! For sure you will just laugh out loud."

"Of course not! Try me!" The sparkle in those emerald eyes convinced the brunette to share her unforgettable and creepy experience while still holding on to what navy-haired girl had said. Unfortunately, Natsuki doesn't keep her words and she started to roll down on the floor while laughing hysterically. _This girl here is so unbelievable! Just because of that small and stupid cockroach, she'll freak out so damn hard! I can't imagine she had this kind of funny weakness! Ahahahahaha!!!!_

"Hey! You said you would not laugh but look at you now, you are almost crying from laughing too hard. Hmmp!!" The Kyoto beauty pouted her disappointment and stood up and moved away from the crazy blunette.

"Okay..Okay….I'm sorry! It's just that…" The blunette was still laughing but managed to stand up and walked towards the brunette to coax her.

"Hmmp! Natsuki is really a meanie!"

"Okay..My deepest apologies really! That was quite . Anyway, is it okay if we just study here…well…that is, if that would be fine to you…"

"Oh my! That would be great!" The brunette changed reaction in the speed of lightning which stunned and amazed the blunette who simply nodded her head. Both of them sat around the small table which is now full of books and papers.

"Natsuki-san, what subject do you want to study first?"

"Oh crap! Do you think we can handle all of this!? These shitty things are so damn boring and useless." Natsuki started to whine even without starting the discussions after realizing the five subjects she has to study that night.

"Oh my! There is nothing to worry. While you are doing your other subject, I'll make reviewers for the others. So just stay focus on what you are doing." After that, both of them started to get busy with their own things. Natsuki began to answer some of the problems in the book and would only bother the brunette with some difficult questions. Shizuru on the other hand began to write some reviewers and tips on a sheet of paper.

After an hour, Natsuki decided to take a break and she excused herself to prepare their supper. But when she came back, she was surprised to see that Shizuru had fallen asleep with her head resting on both of her folded arms while still allowing her face to be visible. Also stuck on her hand was the pen she was using in making the reviewers. Natsuki walked silently towards the sleeping figure to simply remove the pen from her hand. But as she moved closer and bent down to release the pen, she can't resist staring at the sleeping beauty in front of her. _Oh Shit!! I know she's a beauty but I never thought she'd be this so damn beautiful especially now that I'm able to stare at her intently. _

Natsuki's hand was trembling slightly as she removed the pen from the brunette's soft hand hoping that this wouldn't wake the sleeping figure. Fortunately, the lady had not wake up and this paved way for the blunette to admire more the angelic face that slowly engulfed her until she was drown to its magic and the next thing she knew was that she placed a gentle kiss on the brunette's cheek. This somehow stirred the still dizzy woman and the blunette, after coming to her senses, began to panic and backed away suddenly.

"Oh Shit! I'm sorry I didn't mean it to steal it! I'm so sorry!" The blunette blushed hard while still apologizing non-stop to the brunette.

"Huh!? You stole what!?" Shizuru rubbed her eyes gently while trying to understand what the blunette was talking about.

"I'm really sorry! I would never do it again!"

"Ohh… It's okay! Don't worry you can have that."

"What!?" It was now Natsuki's turn to be confused on what Shizuru was talking about.

"Ara!? I said you can have that pen if you like to. I have plenty of that. You don't need to steal it from me since I would be more than glad to give that to you." Shizuru was beaming at the wide-eyed navy-haired girl.

_Oh crap Natsuki! That was really so close! This is not good! _"Ohh..A-arigatou. T-this would s-serve as my lucky charm to p-pass the m-midterm exams." The blunette was obviously stuttering and blushing at the same time while still calling all the gods to calm the wild and crazy thumping of her heart.

_Ara!? I hope she is alright. Better not ask her now. Maybe later! Fufufufu _"Ohh! By the way, where's the delicious supper you've prepared? My stomach's grumbling so loudly." Natsuki sighed in relief as the brunette haired girl changed their topic and both of them headed to the dining room.

Soon enough, both of them started to eat their supper. However, as Natsuki started to eat her mayonnaise-filled sandwich, there is one big question that can't get off her mind. With every bite of her sandwich, '_She knows it...' _With another huge bite, '_She does not...' _Then another one,_ 'She knows it...' _And another one,_ 'She does not...' Oh shit! Does she know it...Doesn't she? What the hell!? How would I know!?_

------x------

OMAKE: (Special Tribute to Natsuki Kuga)

Natsukifujino (on the microphone): Calling the attention of the stupid Natsuki Kuga Please proceed to my lovely office IMMEDIATELY!

Natsuki (on her way to office): What the hell!? If I'm stupid then how would that idiot address him/herself? 'King of Idiots!?' ; 'Stupidest of All!?', 'Dim-witted Moron!?'

Natsukifujino: Oi Natsuki! Go and deliver this envelope to the indicated address therein understand!?

Natsuki: What the!? You simply call me to deliver this!?

Natsukifujino: What do you think, stupid!?

Natsuki: Go deliver it yourself! Or better yet let that idiot Nao deliver it.

Natsukifujino: NO! Deliver this or I'll kick you out of this story! That is urgent! Be sure to deliver it!

Natsuki (while exiting the office): GRRRRRRRRRRRR…… I'm gonna kill that moron!

After 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 hours of searching for that stupid address, the enraged Natsuki found it futile to spend more hours and decided to return to the boss' office. And as she entered the dark office…

ALL CAST: SURPRISE!!!

Natsuki: What the hell is happening here!? Where's that stupid Natsukifujino!

Natsukifujino: Hehehe!! Sorry for that! That address can never be found!!!HAHAHA!!!

Natsuki: Damn you Natsukifujino! I will crush to into pieces!!

Natsukifujino: Alright everyone! Turn the lights on and 1…2…3…

ALL CAST: HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY NATSUKI KUGA!!!!!WE LOVE YOU!!

Natsuki (blushing while at the verge of tears): H-how did you guys know!?

Shizuru: It's August 15 right!? Happy Birthday, my angel! I love you!

Natsuki: Ehehehehehe…. T-thanks Shizuru!

Natsukifujino: Hey stupid Kuga! Why don't you thank us as well huh!? Why Shizuru only!?...

Natsuki: HAHAHA! Thank you so much guys! Except that idiot Natsukifujino! Bwahahah!

Natsukifujino: Grrr…Shut up Kuga!

Natsuki: No! You shut up or I'll ban you in this fanfic site!

Natsukifujino: Huh!? How would you do that!?

Natsuki: HAHAHA! I can do it! Remember, today is my birthday!!!HAHAHA

-------x------

Hahahah! What do you think of this story!? Please spare me the effort to think of what you guys think of my story..LOL….thanks! Please read and review!…Anyway, sorry for the long omake, I just wanted to celebrate Natsuki's birthday even only through this. And do you think I should still continue this story or simply end it? Originally, there's still more chapters to come and some drama..hahaha..but thought it better to end this one soon since I would not be able to update this more frequently…unless you're willing to wait eh!? Anyway, I hope you can help me decide eh!?…hahaha!


	6. Teenage Drama Princess

Hello there again! The long wait is over! hahaha! I had my final exams and I am also updating my other 'serious-type' story eh. Anyway, bid me congratulations, I did well in my finals!juz kiddin'!^_^ Actually, I also forgot what should happen next in this story!hahaha! Anyway, hope you enjoy this one and please read and review. Thanks so much. This is the longest chapter I've ever made so far. Sorry for that!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 6**

**Teenage Drama Princess**

Early in the morning, a loud screech could be heard from inside the campus as the sexy biker trudged her awesome Ducati. She parked it in a dimly part of the university where large and thick trees have overgrown so that she could change to her school uniform.

"Damn that loud-speaker! Why doesn't she just allow me to enter her class with this outfit huh?" The navy haired girl who was so busy unzipping her biker uniform almost halfway was unaware that figure suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh my!" The figure gasped out of curiosity and surprise. The blunette instinctively turned around to look at the source of the voice.

"Oh god! You've frightened me!" Natsuki faced squarely the surprised figure. But when the brunette started to blush heavily, only then did it struck the blunette that her uniform had been unzipped halfway and upper body was barely visible!

"Oh Shit!" The blunette immediately blushed too and hastily turned her back against the brunette to fix her outfit. _Damn it! I forgot I've unzipped my uniform! Oh man! How could I be this stupid!? Did she see it? Oh crap! Of course she did! That's why she blushed! Damn it Natsuki!_

"Ara!? I never thought you could change your outfit in this open space!" Shizuru was trying to hold her composure for right at that moment, she seemed to be having a nosebleed! Good thing this brunette was so good at restraining herself.

"H-how much of it did you see?" The blunette still had her back onto the brunette for so much embarrassment. Her face was still burning hot from what had happened.

"Oh my! Not much! Other than your smooth and flawless chest, I believe there is nothing more." Shizuru was now trying to hold her laugh at such a question while being continuously amazed at the navy-haired girl's unique mannerism and behavior.

"S-Shut up!"

"Mou…you asked me a question and I simply answered it honestly…and now…you wanted me to shut up? You are so meanie." As usual, the brunette pretended to whimper again and to better emphasize it, she would bury her face onto her hands.

"Geez! Okay..okay…I'm sorry…It's just that….well…I was hoping you will simply lie and pretend you have not seen a thing! But….but you didn't…and what's worse….I..I hate the way…the way you described it!" Natsuki faced the brunette and was very defensive of herself.

"Fufufu…You should have told me earlier to lie. Anyway, reverse…reverse…. I never saw your smooth and flawless chest. I have not seen a thing really. How about that?" The whimpering lady was now all smiles and beaming happily at the navy-haired girl.

Natsuki absentmindedly hit her head and shook it badly. _Geez! This girl has no chance, really! How could she be this stupid? Of course I already knew she had seen a thing! Why does she insist on telling me now she hadn't? And does she really need to repeat those creepy adjectives?_

"Ara!? Didn't you like it?"

"Well DUH! I already know you've seen a thing! It's all too late to pretend now. Anyway, why are you here? It really makes me wonder you're always appearing out of nowhere _not to mention that your timing is disastrously wrong!! _

"Oh my! I was just curious about the loud screech that I have heard a while ago. I thought it might be something so I just decided to check it out. And what a surprise, I never imagine to see you~"

"Oh I get it! You don't have to repeat what you saw!" Natsuki immediately butted in even before the brunette finished her sentence.

"Oh my! I told you I had not seen it!"

"Please! Just stop. I knew you saw it. Anyway, I have to go now, Midori would really kill me if I'm late again." Natsuki started to leave but then the brunette reached for her arm to stop her and murmured something which is enough to make the navy-haired girl blushed instantly. After that, the brunette also bid the younger lady a farewell and started to make her leave first.

-----x-----

Natsuki was still blushing heavily after she changed into her uniform. She then walked towards her classroom. Shizuru's words kept repeating non-stop on her head. '_Don't worry, I'll never tell anyone about this. Even if this would happen for the second, third or even fourth time.'_

_Geez! What does she mean by that second, third or even fourth time? Had she been thinking that would happen again? Oh no! She must be insane!? Or I'm just overreacting? Maybe I am...but....but...what if she really thinks that way? OH NO!_

"That's so crazy!" Natsuki muttered aloud while still continuing her walk to her classroom.

"No I'm not!!!" A short-haired girl butted in and lightly smacked the raven-haired girl on her head.

"Damn it Nao! I'm not talking to you!" Natsuki also pounded the short-haired girl who also joined on her walking.

"Ouch! That hurts! Mine was just a low blow! But yours is like a great spank!" Nao was now gently rubbing the spot on her head that the blunette had struck.

"Eheheheh! You just deserve it for disturbing my thoughts!"

"Hmmmp! What a lame excuse! Anyway, what are you thinking? If I hadn't known you, I would consider you are crazy! Come to think of it, you are in such a great deep thought and then suddenly, you'll just burst out saying 'That's so crazy!'" The red-headed girl imitated Natsuki's reaction and then laughed hysterically afterwards. This annoyed the blunette and so the poor red-headed girl had just received again another hard blow.

"Ouch! Geez! That's twice in a row huh? You are really a monster!!!" Natsuki had hoped to hit again the short-haired girl but Nao had expected this and so she had dodged easily her attack.

"Hahaha! Anyway, really, what are you thinking? Maybe I could help you. I assume you are pretty aware of how great this person you are talking to!" The short-haired girl never intended to help the blunette. She just wanted to know what bugged her so that she could later on use that information to her advantage.

"Oh please! Nao just shut up! Even if I would be born a million times in this world, I would NEVER ask for your help!"

Nao flinched at such a comment. However as expected of her, she would not easily give up without a fight. She was ready to say something stupid but Natsuki had already expected the stubbornness of this girl and she had already shot her a death glare as if saying 'NAO! YOU BETTER SHUT UP OR I"LL REALLY BREAK YOUR NECK!'

Nao was taken aback and thought it better to shut up at that moment. _Geez! You've won this time stupid Tsuki! You hit me twice and now you had shut me up! Grrr....I'll get back at you idiot, soon! Mark my words! Bwahahahahah!_

Both of them had reached their classroom and had entered it quietly. Midori was not yet around that was why the class was so noisy.

"Good morning Nao-san. Good-morning Natsuki-san." Mai had greeted them cheerfully.

"Good morning too!" Both chirped in.

"Uhm…are you fine with your new apartment? Natsuki-san, if ever you need help on fixing your things there, you can count me in."

"Thanks Mai! My things were really in a mess cause I really need to study hard or else I'm gonna be doomed."

"Awww…How sweet! These love birds are just the best couple ever! Right classmates!?" Everyone there had affirmed undoubtedly and then burst out into laughter.

"Damn it Nao! You are so damn stupid! You are spoiling everything! I have to find a new apartment because I wanted that nonsense issue to die away easily but then you are bringing it back! Grrr…." Natsuki who was now seated beside Nao, was still blushing despite her anger towards the short-haired girl.

"Hahaha! You know you don't have to move out in the first place if you just accept it. Everyone here knows you two are deep in love! Right Mai!? Bwahahahah!!" The short-haired girl shifted her direction at the girl in front of her to see her reaction.

"Ehehe…Well, I really said that I love her but I do not know what Natsuki thinks of me so I don't think you should say that Nao." Mai was blushing while fidgeting both her hands.

"Hohoho! Everyone…look what we've got here! Our lovely Mai here is now proposing to our thick-headed Natsuki." Everyone joined in on Nao's teasing and all of them started to hum the wedding march song! ten..ten…teten…tenenenen…tententeten..tenenen..nenenen….

"Eh!? Nao, did you say that I am proposing? And…and why is everyone humming the bridal march song? Who would be having their wedding?" Despite Mai's confusion, her eyes were now full of excitement to know who would be having their wedding. Little did she know that both she and Natsuki are the couple who were about to be married.

"Bwahahah!!! Go on Mai! You are totally awesome! You never break my expectation! Even more, you've exceeded it!" The short-haired girl was now having teary eyes. She could not even breathe for laughing too much.

"Oh really! I did!? Anyway, what have I exceeded though?" Mai was happy at such a compliment of exceeding something. Well, she thought that was a complement eh!!

If a while ago, Nao could still barely talk, now she could not even produce a single sound. She was really laughing hysterically in her seat as she can hardly imagine the dumb-headedness of Mai. _Geez! She was really unbelievable! I never thought someone could be this stupid aside from Natsuki! I'm gonna put her second on my list! Natsuki was still my top priority target. Bwahahahaha!_

It took a good two minutes before Nao could turn herself back to normal but just in time she had stopped laughing, a powerful smack on her head had stunned her and everyone also silenced immediately.

"You are too much! How could you do that to Mai!?"

"Ouch ouch ouch! Geez Natsuki! You really don't know what a joke is ne!?"

"Apologize to Mai now!"

"But she didn't do anything to me Natsuki, really." Mai simply scratched her head for she was now totally lost.

"Oh my Mai!" Natsuki defeatedly smack her forehead. Nao, who was still rubbing the growing lump on her head, was trying so hard to contain her laughter. _Hihihihi!!!At least I have had my revenge! Hihihihi!!!_

-----x-----

The brunette had went to her locker first and was now on her way to her classroom when she had passed by a half-open classroom and noticed a certain navy-haired girl whom she thought seemed to be looking at her direction. She therefore waved her hand high up in the air to greet Natsuki.

However, although it might seemed that the blunette had her direction on the brunette, she was in her very deep thoughts and had barely noticed her. Instead, the short-haired girl who was seated beside the blunette, noticed the brunette and thought that the Kyoto beauty was really waving at her. And so, Nao also waved her hand!

"OMG! I never thought I'm popular in this campus and I have admirers! To think that I had just caught a lovely fish on this vast ocean!!!" Nao spoke out loud enough for both Natsuki and Mai to hear it while still waving her hand.

"Ara!? Who was that!? Did I know her? Why is she waving at me..and not Natsuki? Maybe she's just one of my fans." The brunette was now also confused but nevertheless, waved at that unknown person.

The confused blunette looked at her seatmate and then to the person Nao was waving her hand. Natsuki suddenly burst out in laughter!

"Bwahahaha! Damn it Nao! She's not waving at you! And she would never be your admirer!"

"Ohh you're just jealous! I'm lucky to have such a gorgeous admirer! Hahaha! Just content yourself with Mai's busty figure."

Natsuki stood up and pulled Nao with her. Together, they walked towards the brunette who was at the door.

"Hi there Shizuru! I'd like you to meet my stupid friend, Nao!" The blunette was laughing now as she stared at such a very funny and stunned face of the short-haired girl. _Hohoho! It's so priceless! _

"Ara! Nice to meet you, Nao-san. I'm Shizuru Fujino. You can call me Shizuru." The brunette extended her arm but Nao was still dumbstruck. Good thing the blunette nudged her and so she was back at her senses. _Ara!? So this is Nao! At last, I've met her! _

"H-hello there. N-nice to meet you t-too." The red-headed girl managed to answer.

"Hahaha! Nao, your face's so funny!

"S-shut it up Tsuki!"

"Oh…anyway, why are you here? I thought you already went to your classroom." The blunette asked the brunette.

"Oh right! I was on my way but then I saw you and thought it better to remind you that I'll be joining you during your lunch break."

"WHAT!! What for!?"

"Ara!? Your exams scheduled tomorrow and we hadn't even taken up the other subjects. I thought that since we have long breaks, why not we study then?"

"EH!? She's your tu-tu-tutor!?" Nao could not believe this. _Oh man! How could this stupid idiot concentrate with such a beauty near her? If I would be her, geez...I would be having a hard time wiping my nose dripping with so much blood every now and then! She's terrifyingly awesome!_

"Why!? You have problem with that?" A mischievous smile curved on the blunette's as she watched the short-haired girl almost bulged her eyes and dropped her jaw.

_Ara!? Natsuki's so mean! She's teasing this poor girl to death with that mischievous smile. Fufufu! _

"Anyway, Natsuki-san I have to go now, Midori-sensei is already coming…. By the way, Nao-san, it's such a pleasure to meet you." The brunette beamed happily at the short-haired girl who instantly flushed.

_Fufufu! Do I really have such a great impact to her!? But I have no time for that, all I'm thinking about is my angel. I wonder what she thinks of me. Do I have an impact on her too!? I wished I could know right at this moment. But it's okay. I'm willing to wait until I get what I want. Fufufu. _

The blunette and the red-head were about to sit back when the brunette touched her shoulder.

"Natsuki-san, see you later." With that, the brunette walked away. The blunette had totally forgotten about that lunch as she was so focused on teasing Nao. She was about to complain but the Kyoto beauty had already left and the loud-speaker was closely approaching.

_Geez! I wanted to rest later eh!! Why does she have to take this seriously? _Natsuki went back to take her seat unaware that everyone inside the class was talking behind her back. Actually, almost everyone there, even boys and girls, was so crazy in love and even worshipped the diabolical beauty of the Kyoto lady. They couldn't accept the fact that this unnoticeable thick-headed navy-haired girl was so damn lucky to have their goddess taught her. To put it simply, they're so JEALOUS! The murmurs had stopped abruptly as the annoyed professor entered the classroom.

_What's wrong with that director Mashiro? Why is it so sudden that she had wanted to have a meeting!? My schedule's doomed! Now I have to cancel my date with Youko! Grrrr....I'm so looking forward to this day only to be canceled! Argh!_

Everyone inside the classroom had noticed the angry aura of the red-headed professor except for one. The moment Natsuki had taken her seat, she had been strategizing her escape from the hands of the brunette! _She's so smart so I assume she would be waiting outside 'til my last subject for the morning would be over. So, well...uhm....well.... oh yeah...I'll told her I need to pee. And the moment she allowed me, hahahah! I'm gonna be free to sleep...sleep...sleep...! I never thought I could think of this wonderful strategy._

The blunette was so engrossed with her so-called 'wonderful' strategy that she hadn't noticed a certain short-haired watching her intently. Nao threw a crumpled paper on the blunette's head when Midori had her back on them and was writing something on the board.

_What the hell Nao! _The blunette showed her closed fist to the short-haired girl. Nao simply laughed and gestured her to open the crumpled paper. When the navy-haired girl opened it, she read silently what was written boldly on that paper: 'I SMELL A FISH! Errr….I mean….I SMELL SOMETHING FISHY! Anyway, be careful, everyone wants to eat you so badly.' Natsuki was quite confused as so she wrote something on the paper and threw it back at the short-haired girl.

'What do you mean by that?' Again, Nao wrote something on the crumpled paper and threw it back at Natsuki.

'WELL DUH!!! POOR POOR MAI! ALL THIS TIME….ALL THIS TIME…..THAT IS WHY….THAT IS WHY…AWW… THE FORBIDDEN LOVE!'

Natsuki was annoyed by this and she started to crumple more pieces of paper and started throwing them one by one to Nao just in time that the professor now faced her students.

"NATSUKI KUGA!!! Don't you ever dare to make my day even worse than what I already have had! BECAUSE…If I lose my control, I'm gonna fail you right now…as in NOW!" the thunderous and deafening voice of the professor was more than enough to make everyone's hair stood up! Natsuki almost dropped her jaw enough for a fly to enter it while Nao was again laughing hysterically! Natsuki then shot her a death glare as if saying 'I'M GONNA RIP EVERY HAIR ON YOUR SCALP AND BODY! DAMN YOU! JUST WAIT AND SEE!'

-----x-----

The bell had rung and Natsuki's class for that morning was over. And just as she had expected, the brunette was already outside her classroom and beamed happily at her. But at that moment, she had then realized what Nao meant all this time. Everyone gave her a death glare. They felt like she had just snatched their lovely goddess and that she would just bring Shizuru bad luck. Natsuki also heard that she would just ruin Shizuru's image. _Oh no! That's why I simply wanted to be alone and take a ! Good thing I have such a wonderful_

So, the blunette went on with her plan and excused her self. She was assuming that the brunette would stay behind but her eyes suddenly bulged. The brunette was still following her.

"What the hell!? Don't tell me you'll go with me to the comfort room!"

"I wish I could! Will you allow me!?" _OOPS! I slipped again! Fufufufu!_

"WHAT!? Are you crazy?"

"Ara! I was just kidding. Don't worry I'll just wait outside the comfort room." Natsuki's face was now crestfallen. She had forgotten to make a back-up plan. As she entered the comfort room, she kept on strategizing again.

_Oh crap! Now what!?Argh... Natsuki think think think! What if I run as fast as I could?...no...she's blocking the door from the outside...What if I just run through her!?...no that would be so unNatsuki...What if...what if...arghh...what if what!_

Natsuki had been there for almost 10 minutes. Then suddenly, she noticed a small hole where an exhaust fan seemed to have been put but right now was being taken away. She looked at it intently measuring if she could go right through that hole. _Hoping I had not gain weight, I think I can pull right through it! Hell yeah! That's right! That would be my last resort! Oh great! Natsuki you are so genius! _

The blunette stepped onto the rim of the bowl and lifted her self so as to reach her destination. After making few more attempts of reaching it, her one hand had already made her way on the hole. But when she was about to put her other hand right on to it, her right foot suddenly slipped away and horrible thoughts began to sink in to her.

_Oh shit! I'm gonna be dripping wet with all this urine. Oh no! Oh no! _As if in slow motion, her right foot was almost a few inches away before it totally smashed into those yellowish liquid. Only seconds away and her foot would be having contact…3…2…

In a speed of lightning, a shadow made its way on to where the blunette had been and snaked its arms to pull the blunette out of that grave danger. The next thing that the blunette had seen was that she was now in the loving arms of a certain brunette haired girl who was smiling at her.

_Ohhh! H-how did she come here so quick? Thank heavens and I don't have to spend my whole day dripping wet with those yucky liquid. _Natsuki was relieved but then she suddenly blushed as she began to notice that the brunette had been carrying her towards the exit of the comfort room…as if….as if…a couple about to go in their room for a honeymoon!

"I-I-I'm fine really. You could put me down." The blunette was still as red as a fresh apple!

"Ohh…Okay…if you say so…." The brunette slowly removed her arms to give way for the blunette to stand up.

"A-anyway, how did you get there so fast?" Natsuki asked without looking at the brunette for so much embarrassment.

"Fufufu! Actually, I have already entered earlier but you hadn't notice me because you are busy reaching that hole."

"What!? You didn't get my attention so I hadn't notice you."

"Fufufufu! I was just curious of what you are going to do so I simply watched and waited what would happen next. But when I saw that you are about to fall, I thought you could get our balance. But it seemed that you are really about to fall…and after that, the rest was a history…Oh, by the way what are you thinking? Why are you trying so hard to reach for that hole?" Shizuru was really wondering but nevertheless, she did enjoy what had happened.

"Errr…it's nothing. Don't bother to know it."

"Ara!? I believe you really have such a good reason why you did that." the brunette was so eager to know the reason behind that weird behavior.

"I said it's nothing!"

"Oh c'mon. You could trust me on this. I won't tell anyone."

"Grrr..Didn't I tell you it's nothing?" The navy-haired girl seemed to be irritated not because of the brunette's askance but because of her stupid and futile strategy. More so, she could not understand herself whenever she was around this lady. It is as if Shizuru was a magnet and she was being pulled by that strong force. _When that happens…when that happens, I might...I might...that's right...they are correct...I'll just ruin her wonderful image. _

"Please!?"

"Fine! I'll tell you! I did that because I wanted so badly to distance myself from you as much as possible. Yes! You heard it right. I was really grateful for helping me with my studies but…but…the moment you entered my life everything had changed. I just wanted my life to be normal again.. so please…let's just assume we never knew each other. Let's just pretend we don't know each other." With that, the navy-haired girl turned her back and started to walk away. _I'm sorry Shizuru! I am not worth it! I wont let myself ruin your wonderful image. Never! _Natsuki had already reached the door when she stopped suddenly.

"I'm sorry if I cannot be what you want me to be. But this is me and now that you had known the real me, just stay away from me. It's for the best. I'm sorry again." With that the navy-haired girl left.

Shizuru could not believe her ears. She could not believe what she had just said. A tear started to slide down her face. _Why is it so sudden? Why do you have to do this? I told myself I am willing to wait but...but... how could I wait you when you already rejected me...when you won't allow me to enter your life...all this time, do you hate me this much?_

"A-ara!? A big dirt just entered my eyes." The brunette jokingly told herself as she wiped away the tear and wiped her teary eyes with her handkerchief. She stayed for a while to relax her mind and get back her composure.

When Natsuki was already out of the comfort room, a figure was already waiting and Natsuki had just received an ultimate attack on her head and a wonderful roundhouse kick on her stomach. Nao had spanked her so damn hard she almost lost her balance.

"What the fuck Nao! That hurts!" Natsuki touched the spot where she had been struck.

"You deserve that! Why did you do that to her? Oh shit what a lame excuse!"

"Damn it Nao, don't tell me you've been eavesdropping all this time!?" the raven-haired girl stood up and continued to walk further away from the comfort room…away from Shizuru. Nao had followed her.

"Ehehehe…What would I do…I could not anymore control my gall bladder!....I was about to enter but then I heard your drama…and thought it better to hear what you have to say first. But damn it, it was all too useless! You are really born stupid!"

"Shut up Nao! You told me yourself that everyone's been so dead serious about me ruining her. So just shut up! This is all I could do." Natsuki was really mad at herself for hurting the poor Kyoto beauty but just like what she had told Shizuru, this is for the best…well…that's what she thought. Poor Shizuru...huhuhu....

"Bravo….Bravo…Presenting…_drum roll..._ 'The Teenage Drama Princess'" Nao clapped her hand and whistled as she continue following the blunette but she suddenly stopped when the blunette shot her a look.

"Okay…Relax…Seriously, you don't have to believe what other people say."

"I'm sorry but I had made up my mind so don't bother me anymore!"

"Are you serious? You'll just leave her like that?"

"What do you want me to do huh!?"

"HELLO! Say sorry to her, stupid! Tell her you didn't mean it and that you are just so damn stupid you sometimes could not control yourself."

"Hey Nao! Could you just shut up! You are not helping really! Anyway, if you really insist and care for her, why don't you help her yourself?"

"ME!? Help her!?"

"Yes! You are very very very persistent on helping her not to mention your eyes watered with so much glee when you saw at her a while ago."

"Ehehehe…I simply admire her beauty nothing more…nothing less…"

"You are obvious Nao! So why don't you just pursue her!?" With that, the annoyed and mad blunette left the wide-eyed short-haired girl who was now deep in thought.

_Me? Help her? Pursue her!? She's kidding right!? Am I really attracted to her? You are really stupid Natsuki Kuga! Anyway... I have better plans to know the answers to my questions. I really do! Just wait and watch Natsuki Kuga! You will get what you deserve! Bwahahahahah!!!! _However, because of her excitement about her plan, little did she realize that droplets of liquid had already made its way under her pants. _OH SHIT!I forgot I have to pee..crap...  
_

----x-----

"WHAT!? Director Mashiro wanted us to come up with an activity after the midterm exams? Huh!? I swear I won't participate to that stupid idea." The pony-tailed professor was so annoyed and furious.

"Oh please calm down Midori-chan. Don't worry, let's just ask guidance from above. So please just cooperate." Sister Yukariko who was one of the professors of the juniors and senior students, was convincing the enraged red-headed girl.

"NO WAY! NO! NO! NO!" She crossed her arms grumpily.

Sister Yukariko simply shook her head as the stubborn professor didn't want to agree with what the director wanted. _I wished I could have something underneath my sleeves so that I could persuade her. Haay. Please give me guidance. _Just then, the academy's doctor entered the faculty and the sister had thanked heavens for the immediate answer of her prayer.

"Good afternoon, Youko-chan. Please help me persuade Midori-chan to participate in the activity the director wanted us to have." Just then, the stubborn professor suddenly turned red and she shot the sister a death glare. The doctor simply laughed and asked Yukariko to explain to her the activity.

"Why don't you agree with such a wonderful idea, Midori-chan?"

"Well…I just don't want to! It'll be just another headache for me." The pony-tailed professor was fidgeting both her hands.

The doctor thought for a while. And suddenly, her lips began to curve at having such a brilliant idea. She walked towards the red-headed professor who was now seated on her desk. She bent slowly so that their faces are on the same level. Sister Yukariko almost dropped her jaw thinking that the doctor would aim at the professor's ruby lips. Youko inched closer, Midori was now turning even redder than ever. Just a few more spaces was in between them when Youko slowly turned her head on the side and reached for Midori's flaming ears. She then murmured something. Yukariko was trying not to laugh when Midori's eyes almost bulged in an instant those gems might have fallen sooner or later. After that, Youko backed away with a mischievous smile on her face.

"O-okay! I-I'll participate in that activity! And I-I'm betting my annual salary that I will win over you Sister Yukariko. This is not only between the freshmen-sophomore and junior-senior fight. It'll be also between you and me!hahahahah!" With that, the red-headed professor who was still blushing started to walk away and left the faculty.

"Uhm..May I know what'd you tell her?" the sister was quite stunned yet happy at the same time.

"Hihihi! It's nothing. Just a whole day date with me if ever she participates and win that activity." Yukariko laughed heartily and again thanked heavens for solving her problems.

-----x----

Haay!!! At long last! I'm done! Anyway, to those who are still in the dark err…I mean to those who wanted to know if I'll continue this one the way I originally thought it to be…my answer is yes. Bravo! Maxie Bravo! ^_^ Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one though I changed some parts there. Sorry for the long delay. And I will really update this as long as I could. Please read and review. YOSHI! FIGHT OH! Thanks to those who continue to support this story and me! Thanks so much! Oh btw, special mention of my gratitude to geniogene…thanks really!^_^


	7. Part 1: What's going on?

Hello there! Here's the next part 1 chapter 7. I'm sorry I'm really busy. Hope you like it. Please read and review. Thanks so much^_^

_____________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 7**

**Part 1: What's going on!?**

That afternoon, a certain raven-haired girl was really not in herself. She keeps on thinking and sometimes talking to herself aloud. She even could not concentrate in the class as she kept on tapping on her desk and sometimes kicking the seat in front of her.

"Pssst…What the heck is wrong with you?" Nao asked her as she had watched the abnormal behavior of the blunette.

"Huh? What? Me? Ohh..I'm fine really. I'm fine." Natsuki began to sweat heavily as she had not noticed that the short-haired girl had been watching her all this time.

"Ahhh…Don't tell me you're worried about her. Hahaha! Guilty! Guilty! Guilty!" A mischievous grin slowly formed on the short-haired girl's face when she also noticed the heavy sweating on the blunette's face.

"Huh? Who's her? I don't know what you are talking about! Just shut up will you!?" The blunette became easily irritated especially when she's thinking about something important.

"Ahihihi! Is this your first time to make a girl cry!? Don't worry I'll teach you my skills and techniques on how to mend a broken heart."

"Grrr…just seal those stupid lips of yours and I'll surely be fine okay!?"

"Seriously, don't you need my help?"

"Never!"

"Ever?"

"YES! Never ever ever got it!? So seal those lips okay!! You're sooo annoying." The irritated blunette had her veins almost popped out on her forehead.

Nao was about to say something when the bell had begun to rung and the blunette immediately stood up and leave.

_Geez! She's really stubborn! How could she look down at me like that? Never ever huh! Let's see! With my great plan, nothing would go wrong. You'll soon be dead, KUGA! SOON! First, I have to prepare myself! It's Nancy Drew time! I will need a clue! Hahaha!!_

Nao was really busy planning her so-called 'great plan' she had not noticed that an orange-haired girl had already walked towards her and watching her intently.

"Uhm…Excuse me, Nao-chan, would you like to go with me. Reito-kun will help me this evening to prepare for the last time for the midterm exams tomorrow."

"Ohhh…Sorry, I didn't notice you there. Eheheh…Anyway, sorry Mai-chan but I really have to prepare my plan and prove those two wonderful theories that I have in my mind."

Nao's eyes were twinkling with so much delight.

"Ehh!? You're a scientist! Wow! You are really cool Nao-chan! Anyway, I really have to go and look for Reito-kun. See yah tomorrow. Bye." After Mai had bowed, she then left immediately.

_Geez Mai! You're so incredible! _The red-headed girl muttered to herself after being left alone.

----x----

On the farther room of the building, almost all the students already left except for two. The brunette stood up but instead of fixing her things, she faced the open window and inhaled deeply. She was deeply thinking about what had taken place in the comfort room during lunch. The navy-haired girl's words kept on repeating and replaying inside her head.

"You seem a bit upset, Shizuru-san. You know that I can always lend you my shoulder right!? Here, you can use it." The black-haired guy gestured his right shoulder for the brunette to lean her head on. When the brunette looked at her with a questioning look, Reito suddenly blushed and thought it better to keep his mouth shut.

"Eheheh! I was just kidding. I know you will not. The mighty Shizuru-san would never get upset about someth~"

Reito had not finished his word and his jaw almost dropped on the floor when Shizuru really leaned on his shoulder. _What the!! How could she...! This is...is...weird...really weird! There must be something going on here, something wrong with her._

"Reito-kun, may I ask you a question?" The brunette asked her best friend while still leaning her head on the guy's strong shoulders.

"Sure! Go ahead."

"Uhm…how will you know when to fight for the person you love the most or when to stop?"

"…" The black-haired guy's eyes almost bulged at that question. He was so caught unexpectedly. _Geez! Where did that question come from? Is she serious? Is she really in love?_

"Well…what I mean is…is….t-there must be a line that tells you how far you should or should not go right?" The brunette was almost close to tears as she again remembered those words: _'…because I wanted so badly to distance myself from you as much as possible. Yes, you heard it right.'_

"Uhm…Shizuru-san, I'm sorry to say but there are no hard and fast rules when it comes to love. Oftentimes, conflicts arise. Others believe you should always fight for the one you love the most because that would prove your real love for him. However, there are still others who believe that you should stop and let that person go; set him free to make him happy. Love can really make you go nuts sometimes because you could not always expect someone to love you the way you do. All you could do is to love him and only hope that your love would be returned but you should never expect. Hoping and Expecting are two very different things."

Shizuru's eyes suddenly blur as tears started to fall her cheeks quietly. She was really impressed with what her best friend had said but she realized that what he said was really true; that all she could do is to love Natsuki and simply hope she would be loved too. But with what the blunette had said, everything points to one and only one conclusion~ to stop and set her free to make her happy.

When Reito looked at her, he was again surprised to see those tears falling on the brunette's face. _Oh Reito-kun! What have you done!??_

"Uhm…sorry if ever I say something stupid. I really am." The black-haired guy was quite panicking to see her like this.

"Oh no! I'm sorry. What you said really impressed me, it makes me cry like this." The brunette was really good in making excuses but she knew that she could not fool him. She then wiped her tears with her handkerchief.

"Ohh..Okay..if that's what you said, then fine…fine." Reito didn't want to push her or anything. It's enough for him that she had shared to him although partly.

The two sophomores were really into their talking they hadn't noticed that a person had been there all the time. Mai was about to knock on the half-open door when she noticed two persons. From afar, she could say that those two were really a perfect couple especially that the girl was leaning her head on the guy. But her eyes suddenly widened when she recognized who they were: Reito and Shizuru.

_OH MY GOSH! I did not know they were a couple! Maybe...maybe this is what Nao-san was talking about- the couple to be married. Oh my! But...this is weird...I don't know why I'm having this weird feeling. I should be feeling happy for them...but why not? Instead, of happiness, why do I feel uhm...feel something like I wish I were her. This is really weird. Maybe, I should ask Natsuki-san about this awkward feeling._

Just then, the door was opened fully and the brunette followed by the black-haired guy came out.

"Oh my Mai-san. Are you waiting for Reito-kun?"

"Ehehe…We'll be having our final tutoring today."

"Ohh! I'm sorry for taking Reito-kun's time that long. Anyway, he will be yours now so take your time. Sayonara." The brunette was now teasing the orange-haired girl and laughed heartily when she saw the blushing face of Reito and the blank face of Mai. The brunette walked a few feet away when the black-haired guy caught up to her.

"Uhm…Shizuru-san. I forgot to tell you something. Back then, I'm sorry if I could not give you an answer to your question. But for me, I believe that you are the kind of person who doesn't stop even when you know that you are tired. You only stop when you know you did your part. I really wish this would help you."

"Ara Reito-kun, you are really wonderful. Thank you so much and don't let Mai-san wait for you this long, your time's running out. Fufufu" Reito suddenly blushed and then walked towards the orange-haired girl.

'…_only when I know I did my part huh! Ara, a while ago I already decided to stop but now I do not know again. It's like one step forward, two steps backward so I have to rethink what I would do._

-----x----

_Grrr...That idiot Nao, how could she think that I am thinking of Shizuru? Err...well, it's really true. But...but...after all that I have said and done, it is easier said than done. Damn it! I could not get her off my mind! I'm really worried like crazy! What if...what if...what if I apologize to her like what the idiot had been telling me? But...but...I will only ruin her...But I really wanted to be with her...but..crap! I don't know what to do. Right now, I wanted to see her first to know if she was alright or something. Right! That's it!_

Natsuki then retreated back and headed towards the building. Just exactly as she was about to enter the building, a certain brunette was on top of the stairs. She then became so nervous and it seemed that her tongue was twisted. _Omg, what will I tell her...think...think...oh right like this: 'Oh hi there! What a coincidence!" _ And so, she gathered all the remaining strength on her body.

"Ohh! H~"

Even before she could mutter the next words, a group of fan girls started to swarm their goddess. When Shizuru saw them, she smiled at them heartily and approached them with a warm welcome. _Ara! These people really looked at me like I'm their goddess. I wonder why Natsuki doesn't see me like these people did. Do I look like a witch or a freak to her? Oh my! That's terrible. I hope not._

Natsuki simply hid on one of the nearby bushes when they were already approaching the exit of the building. _I think I am just overreacting. She seemed not affected of what I did earlier. In fact, she seemed better...way, way much better without me. I guess I just did what is right. _When the Fujino fan club was already gone, the blunette then stood up and started to head off to her home.

_Click! Click! Click! Click! Yes! These pictures would serve their purpose very well. This will help me prove my 2 great hypotheses: For the first one, if this is true, Tsuki will freak out! For the second one, if this is true, I myself would freak out which is not good. So, I have to prove the first and disprove the second. _

-----x----

That evening, the blunette was almost going insane. She could not imagine how she could handle the midterm exam tomorrow now that she didn't have a tutor. She wanted to curse herself so badly for being a martyr, sacrificing herself so as not to ruin the image of the brunette. Now, she has to suffer the crappy consequences. Then suddenly, a loud knock could be heard.

_Oh my crap! Could that be Shizuru? Oh no! Oh men! _The blunette's heart was thumping so crazy and her hands were shaking too as she walked towards the door. As she opened it, she was really expecting that a brunette would be standing there, however, a certain orange-haired girl was there. All the excitement, the thrill, the nervousness suddenly disappeared.

"Uhm…Good evening Natsuki-san. I thought of coming over here. Maybe I could help you or something?"

"Ohh..Okay…Come in…" Natsuki opened the door fully to let her friend in.

At first, Natsuki was annoyed at having to entertain someone but then realized that she would soon go nuts trying to understand what she was studying. Good thing that Reito was really a good teacher so Mai could somehow help the blunette with her other subjects. _Perfect timing Mai! Arigatou _When they were finished studying, they lie down and rest for a while. But Mai was really bothered by something.

"Uhmm…Natsuki-san. Can I ask you something?"

"Go on."

"Well…It seems that Reito-kun and Shizuru-san are a couple."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!"

"Uhmm….I said that they are a couple. And I think that I should be happy for them, but I have a weird feeling which I know is not happiness or joy. Maybe you know what is it?"

"What the!? Where did you…How did you….Argh…Who told you!?" The blunette really seemed irritated by such an idea especially when it comes to brunette.

"I guess this is what Nao was talking about, the couple to get married."

"OH Mai! Don't ever believe a single word from that idiot. Okay!" The blunette was relieved to know that such stupid idea came from a stupid person that was why there should be no problem.

"But…but…"

"That Nao was really stupid so quit believing what she told you."

"But I saw them a while ago, they really looked like a couple."

_Geez! She's really kiddin' right? What's going on!? How could that be possible? To think...all this time...I thought that...that brunette has something towards me...but...to think that she and Reito is...oh crap!...I can't imagine it! All this time... I was assuming...What the crap Natsuki! But I should see it myself first! I have to see with my both eyes! Yes! _

"Hey…are you alright, Natsuki-san?" Mai looked over at the blunette who seemed very deep in her thoughts.

"Uhm…yeah…I'm fine…Uhm…about what you said, are you sure you saw them?"

"Yes!"

"Okay! I've got an idea. You said that you have this weird feeling right?" the blunette's eyes sparkled brilliantly despite the pain lurking inside her chest.

"Uh-huh…"

"Well, I believe that you are simply jealous. You seem attracted to that guy. You know, when you and that guy fetched me to go to Midori, it appears to me that he was attracted to you."

"Ohh really!?"

"Yes it appears that way. And for us to know what that Kanzaki guy really thinks about you, he should be also be jealous whenever you are with your special someone. So we will pretend that we are a couple and see what his reaction would be. Got it!?" _Ehehe...this is like shooting two birds with one rock. If that Kanzaki guy was really into that brunette, he would not be jealous when he sees Mai with me doing some lovey-dovey thingy. AND, If that brunette was really attracted to that Kanzaki guy and not me, then she also would not be jealous. But if both of them are, bwahahahahha...._

"Ohh…Okay! I get it! Thanks Natsuki-san!" With that, the orange-haired started to fix her things and left afterwards to get a fitful sleep for the midterm exam tomorrow.

----x----

**Omake:**

Anonymous reader: Hey natsukifujino, what's going on in your story?

Natsukifujimo: Huh? What's wrong?

Anonymous reader: Well, it's weird! Who is really attracted to whom? Which is which?

Natsukifujino: Ahahah! Just wait for the part 2 okay!?

Anonymous reader: Ohhh okay! When will you upload the second part?

Natsukifujino: Sad to say but the earliest possible way that I could upload it would be around December. Yes, that's right! School's almost there! I really have to concentrate on my studies or else…they'll kill me.

Anonymous reader: Hahaha! You sure are a big 'L'

Natsukifujino: What's a big 'L'?

Anonymous reader: Big 'L' means Big Loser! Hahaha!

Natsukifujino: Well, it really appears that way! (sigh…sigh….sigh)

-----x----

Hi guys, the omake explains everything why the second part would reaaaallllyyy be delayed. I'm sorry I didn't mean to hang you up or something. But I'll still try whenever I have the time. Please read and review. Thanks a lot. The earliest would really be around December. Gomen. Gomen. Gomen.


	8. Part 2: What's going on?

**Part 2: What's going on?**

**_______________________________________________________________________**

That morning, the orange-haired girl was really delighted about Natsuki's idea. She could not control the happiness that was building inside her chest. The red-headed girl at her back was watching her with a silent grin on her face.

"Ne, Mai-chan, I could tell by your reaction that you are indeed very happy huh! What's up?" Nao knew there is a meaning behind that wonderful smile.

"Ohh! Nao-san! Ohayou Gozaimasu!"

"What's goin' on with you? I smell a fish!"

"Huh!? I took a bath early in the morning! It would be impossible for me to smell like a fish! You are mean, Nao!" The orange-haired girl pouted and stuck her tongue out.

"Hohoho! I'm sorry! I didn't mean that way. Anyway, why are you so happy?" The redhead was curious to know.

"Hehehe. I'm indeed happy because Natsuki and I are now a couple! OOOPPPSS!" The orange-haired girl's eyes suddenly bulged out as far as they could go and she covered her mouth instantly. Nao's eyes twinkled with so much excitement about the new information.

"RRREEEAAALLYY? Go on then! Did that lame idiot proposed to you or you to her? Which is which? C'mon c'mon tell me, now." _Ahihihi! So, this is what she is planning to do huh!? I thought she's into the brunette? _

"Eheheh…uhm…I'm sorry Nao-san but I promised Natsuki-san that I won't tell anybody and she particularly emphasized you. Gomenasai. Could you please forget whatever I say?" Mai could not look at Nao's disappointed face.

"C'mon Mai! She will not know it! I really promise, cross my heart and hope Natsuki to die…err…I mean hope to die…."_Geez! That Natsuki is so mean! _Nao then placed her hand near her heart. This is their way on making a promise so the orange-haired girl was convinced and told her that everything was just a one big lie and that they will only do this to know Reito's thoughts about the orange-haired girl.

"So….so that's it!? you just want to make that Kanzaki boy jealous? Is that it!?"

"Yes! It appears that way. I was really thankful Natsuki-san cooperates to do this without asking something in exchange."

_Ehehehe. That's what you think, Mai! I know there's more to this than meets the eye. That's why they call me 'The Great Nao'...well, that's actually only me calling myself like that. Hahaha! Anyway, I need to know if __she was still into that Kyoto beauty! How mean of her to use Mai like that. She's a lot worse than me!Hahaha! I'll get back at you Kuga, SOON!_

The red-headed girl was about to ask another thing but then the sleepy-looking blunette then entered the classroom followed by Midori who was holding a bunch of papers and test booklets.

_Better shut my mouth first or I'll be busted. _Nao thought to herself.

"Okay class. Please take your seats now. Your midterm exams would start in just a few minutes. Put everything away. Only your pens and pencils. Oh right, Tokiha could you please come in front? I have to give you something very important." Mai obediently walked towards the red-headed professor who gave her a handcuff secretly and then murmured something on her ear right after that.

"Got it!?" Midori asked her student.

"Hai! Hai!" Mai smiled then put on her pocket her secret weapon.

"You can go." After Mai had seated herself, the professor started to distribute the test booklets followed by the test questionnaires.

"Okay class…you can start now! This test is a 2-part exam for a total of 100 items which would be for about three hours. And remember, cheating would automatically reduce your grade to zero. So good luck everyone especially you Natsuki Kuga!!" Midori beamed teasingly at the blunette when the annoyed Natsuki looked at her direction. The blunette simply smirked and turned her attention on the test paper at hand. _Geez! Why is it always me that should receive a 'special mention' in this class?_

-----x-----

During the exams, everybody is taking the test seriously. The blunette could not believe her luck. Almost all the multiple-choice questions that appeared on the exam were the same ones that Shizuru had given her. _Ahahaha! Just my luck! For sure, I'm gonna pass this! I'm betting on it._

The second part of the exam which was distributed later by Midori was composed of essays and problems. When Natsuki saw this, her head suddenly wanted to explode.

_What the crap! My head's gonna crack any minute now! Oh no! I'm gonna go insane with this! What's the point on me getting half of the exams correct and half of the exams wrong when what I needed to pass this stupid test is more than half. Oh no! I'm gonna fail this and if I fail this, I'll repeat everything from the scratch. Then, that idiot Nao would laugh like crazy when that happens. Oh no! Damn it! Damn it! Just 1 correct answer in this second part plleeeeaaassse!_

The blunette was totally desperate to answer even just one point in the second part of the exam. Sweats were now forming on her forehead. Her palms were also sweaty and she was on a panic mode now. She tried to answer the first two problems but to no avail as she had forgotten the formula. And so she moved on to the essay. And just like the problems, the essay questions seemed to be written in hieroglyphics. _Geez! Everything was a total mess! Damn it! All I need is just 1 more point! It's now or never! Do or die Natsuki!_

The blunette had reached the last page of the second exam and she had not even answered any problems or essay. She was really on the verge of giving up when she had read the quote at the end of the last page that goes like this: 'Never ever give up! 'Cause if you do, then you lose! Don't give up without a fight!'After the quote, there was a small note written in a much larger font.

The note said that anyone who could guess what the text below means would get a prize.

**(:n Ss!w ! **

Natsuki was now going hyper. She wanted so badly to kill the loud speaker right now, right at this moment. _What the fuck! This is so nonsense! How could this stupid text mean a thing! Grrr...I guess I have reached my limit. This is it! Pass or fail, I don't care!_

And so, the frustrated blunette released her anger by drawing anything she could think of on the test questionnaire. When she filled the blank spaces below she then turn her paper upside down to fill the upper portion too. And then she continued to draw and draw and draw until Midori shouted that the time was up.

With her paper still turned upside down, her focus shifted on the gibberish text. And then, suddenly, a feeling of shock and amazement settled on the blunette as she now recognized what the text means. And so, in a flash of lightning, she wrote her answer on the paper and immediately passed it forward hoping and wishing that luck was on her side.

----x----

Three hours had quickly passed and Midori started to collect the answer sheets first then the questionnaires. Everyone's face lit up after the exam was over except for a certain navy-haired girl who looked sick to death. _I wished that the prize would mean one additional point in my score. Or else...I'm doomed!_

"Everyone's paper in!?" Midori asked the class and the class responded affirmatively.

"Ohh class. Before I forgot, we would be having a very important meeting in the afternoon. Everybody should be present there or else, I'll break the nose of those who would not. Mark my words! And don't you ever wish to cross my path, you'll regret it if you do, especially you Kuga!!!" After that, she winked at Mai who understood it as a signal to do her job. The orange-haired girl released her secret weapon.

Mai handcuffed her left hand and then stood up afterwards to go over to the blunette who was resting her head on her desk. The orange-haired girl abruptly handcuffed the free right hand of the blunette so that both she and Natsuki's opposite hands were handcuffed. When Natsuki turned to look what Mai was doing, her already pale face suddenly turned to white as if blood had all drained on the blunette's face.

"What the!! MAI! What the hell are you doing?" The horrified and angry blunette waited impatiently for a response.

"Eheheh.. Gomenasai Natsuki-san. I have to do this. Please just obey."

"EHH!!? I promised to help you out but PLEASE! NOT SO DAMN OBVIOUS LIKE THIS!!" The blunette was now reaching the highest point of her patience meter and abruptly demanded for the key.

"Gomen Natsuki-san. The key is with Midori-sensei. Gomen. This is not my doing. I was just an accomplish. Midori-sensei blackmailed me to do this."

"Oh crap! Anyway, it's accomplice Mai, not accomplish." The defeated blunette simply sighed heavily and cursed that red-headed professor under her breath! _She's a real freak to use this kind of method. Damn that stupid meeting. This day really more than sucks! _

"Oh yeah! That's right! I'm an accomplice. Ehehehe"

_Hhmmmpp! How could you sell me to that evil Mai!?_

-----x-----

The special meeting was held at the gymnasium. All the freshmen were so afraid to be the recipient of Midori's wrath that was why all of them were present. When Mai together with her handcuffed friend entered, their eyes suddenly focused on the sophomores who were also there.

"Hey Mai, are you sure this is the right place? Why are the sophies here too?" The blunette asked her while her eyes continued to roam looking for a certain brunette. But there was no sign of the Kyoto beauty. _Ohh well, who cares about her anyway? And why the heck am I looking for her too? Jeez! What's going on with me? Well...I don't care about her...not me...well...only a bit...well, maybe just one tiny tiny bit!?And it was just a 'maybe'._

"Uhmm..I am very positive this is the place but I don't know either why the sophomores are here too. Oh my! I remember suddenly that Reito-kun is a sophomore too. Oh my god! You'll help me right Natsuki-san? Right?"

"Yeah right." _whatever!_ The blunette answered dismissively.

They continued to walk looking for familiar faces. But their attention shifted to a red-headed girl who was waving her hand at them and gestured the vacant seats in the second row she had reserved for them.

"Thanks Nao-san." Mai said after they approached her.

"Oh no biggies! I'll gladly be at your service Mr. and Mrs. Kuga." Nao gently bowed her head like a real servant but then Natsuki immediately pounded her which almost caused Nao to fall on her knees. Then the blunette glared at Mai who was now sweaty and a little bit shaky. _Geez Mai! I warn you to never ever tell anything to this stupid idiot. Haaay!!_

"By the way, why do we have to be in the front? Geez! I wanted at the back so that I could sleep! C'mon Mai." The blunette urged the orange-haired girl at the back.

"Oi, Tsuki! Are you blind!? No more vacant seats at the back! So suit yourself here! Hahaha!" The red-headed girl told her with a mischievous grin on her face. However, the blunette still had her back onto the redhead.

"Oi..oi Natsuki…" Nao called again at Natsuki who was eagerly looking at the back for vacant seats. But the blunette didn't seem to hear her.

"Oi..NATSUKI KUGA! I'm calling you! Are you deaf!?" Nao practically yelled at the top of her lungs. With that, the blunette faced the noisy redhead.

"I'M NOT DEAF! I'M JUST IGNORING YOU!" With that, Nao was taken aback and was only back to her senses when Mai laughed heartily.

"Whatever!" Nao said dismissively.

And with no other choice, the blunette simply settled herself on the edge of the second row followed by Mai then Nao. In the meantime, Nao and Mai were now exchanging answers to the exam earlier while Natsuki simply closed her eyes to rest her aching brain cells until she dozed off completely.

-----x-----

"Okay! Froshies and Sophies. I have very important announcements-both good and bad. Our very L-O-V-E-L-Y _stupid _director wanted to have a so-called 'school festival'. The good news is she declared the next whole month to be a 'free month.'" Midori was cut in when the students applauded and cheered happily about it. But she demanded silence afterwards as she was about to tell the bad news.

"Okay this is the moment of truth. The bad news is next month would be full of fully-loaded activities and games and lastly, a grand competition between froshies-sophies and juniors-seniors students. And this early, I'm telling you that we have to win those activities especially that grand competition NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES!!!" The professor's eyes were burning with so much passion and enthusiasm only to be disturbed with a knock on the door. More sophies entered the gymnasium and Midori gestured the two vacant seats in front of the trio. Suddenly…

"Hey…Kuga…Kuga…wake up…look who's here!!" The red-headed girl extended her hands to reach Kuga's and shook her very carelessly. The blunette tried to open those weary emerald eyes and looked at Nao who then gestured to the approaching sophomores. She looked at them inattentively but did a double look afterwards to see clearly that a certain brunette walked side by side with the handsome Kanzaki boy. The two of them seemed to be having a happy conversation.

_Damn it! So this is what Mai was talking about. Fuck! I'm so fucked up. What's wrong with me!? Why am I feeling a burning desire to break the guy's neck right now!?sorry for that, Mai. Oh and damn it, they're going to seat in front of us huh? What the hell is going on!!!ARGH! Breathe Kuga, breathe, relax...be calm. You have to remember your brilliant plan. You promise Mai. You have to know if she and this guy is...is...argghh...never mind...can't even imagine it! _

The two sophies then settled down in front of them unaware of the presence of the trio at the back. Mai was like a kettle about to boil as her heart pounded like crazy. Natsuki also felt like being shimmered in a hot boiling water. When Nao saw the weird behaviors of her two friends, a mischievous smile crossed her face. _Aha! _

"Oh hi there Shizuru! What a coincidence!" Nao beamed an adorable smile at her two friends who glared at her at the same time. Then suddenly, both their heart rates almost reached 200 beats per minute, their blood pressure went up and down like crazy and their adrenaline were on the go as both Shizuru and Reito faced to look at them. The brunette beamed at Nao with a warm smile and then shifted her direction onto the two familiar faces.

"Oh my, hi there too. Mai-san and Natsuki-san" the brunette also smiled to both of them and then turned her direction in front. Reito also greeted each one of them including Nao whom he doesn't even know. Nao was annoyed at the gentleman-showing of this guy but kept it simply to herself. _YAY! Feeling close huh!? What a feeler! He doesn't even know me but still greeted me! What a total jerk! Sorry for that, Mai._

After both Shizuru and Reito turned their direction in front, Natsuki showed her anger towards the red-headed girl by mouthing _'you are so fucking annoying!'. _Then Natsuki again fell into silence as she kept on thinking about the brunette's reaction to her a while ago. _She was not really ignoring me completely, but…but, she seemed cold towards me. Oh crap! Damn it Kuga, what do you expect!? Oh crap! What do I really want? Oh my! WHAT EXACTLY DO I WANT!? Oh crap! I can't believe she's driving me insane!_

------x-----

"Okay fellas! Today, we would decide what the heck we are going to do with that competition. And since I am really pretty and intelligent err…I mean pretty intelligent, I have come up with a handful of alternatives that we could do. Here." The professor then faced the blackboard and started to write something on it.

_1. Stage Play (drama, comedy, romance)_

_2. Battle of the bands _

_3. Musical Theatre_

As Midori's back was on them, the blunette saw this as a great chance to escape this hellhound. And so, she tiptoed as silently as ever until…

"Eh-ehem-ehem!" A loud voice suddenly boomed which belonged to the red-headed professor and this brought Natsuki to a halt. The blunette then stared at those two piercing eyes of the professor.

"Where do you think you are going, Kuga Natsuki?"

"Uhm…I want to…uhm…yeah….I want to pee." The blunette scratched her head absentmindedly and tried to appear as calm as ever.

"Oh is that so!?"

"Uhm..yeah! Wanna come with me!?" Natsuki tried to keep her panic to herself and instead tried to tease the erupting loud-speaker.

"I DON'T THINK SO! What do you think people?" Midori then asked the crowd who nodded their heads in agreement with her.

"Did you hear that? So, take your seat idiot! Never in my life would I want to be with you, stupid! And please…stop dragging Mai!" Only then did Natsuki noticed that she was literally dragging Mai as both their hands were still handcuffed. She again sighed dejectedly. _Geez! Sorry Mai, I totally forgot about you! What a stupid day! These guys really suck! How could they sell me to this loud-speaker professor!?_

"Okay now, as you can see, I have come up with three alternatives." Midori proceeded after Natsuki and Mai sat down.

"But they almost mean the same thing!" one student said.

"Huh! Exactly my point! I wanted all these to be done. We will do a play with a musical theatre thingy!"

"Geez! What's the point of calling it alternatives!? She's so dumb!" Natsuki told both her friends and they all laughed.

----x---

"Today, you will all be auditioning. And I mean ALL! So…uhm…who knows how to act!?" Midori asked no one in particular as she herself didn't know who can act well. Natsuki's face suddenly lit up as she remembered something. She raised her hand to get the professor's attention. _What a great luck! Revenge is here now! Hahahaha!_

"Hey loud-speaker …Nao-san here is the best actress when we were in elementary. She was really awesome! Why don't you try her!?"

Nao's eyes almost flew out of their socket. She then glared at Natsuki who now had an evil grin on her face saying _'it's payback time idiot!'. _Nao's face became so paled white one might think she had seen a dead coming to life again. Whenever Nao remember their play in their early years, she was so embarrassed to death she simply wanted to shrink and disappear after. _Oh my god! Natsuki I'll kill you! Oh no! _

"Come here Yuuki Nao!" Midori demanded immediately.

"Ehehehe! I am happy you think of me that way, but I don't want to show it right now." Nao was great in making excuses.

"And why not?" Midori asked her.

"Uhm…well.. you know, other people here might get jealous! And that's the last thing you and I want to happen right?" Nao smiled her best shot at the annoyed professor hoping her charm would bring her luck this time. _Well, if my charm reached other ladies, why not try it to her?_

However, Natsuki yelled 'BOOOOO!!! Go in front, you idiot!' With that, other guys also followed Natsuki's chant of 'BOO' while most of the girls twinkled their eyes in delight as they imagined their charming prince Nao do some acting. Nao was really quite popular even with the sophomores. And so, the redhead concluded that there was no escape.

So, the red-headed girl simply convinced herself more that this is the great opportunity for her game plan. _This is an opportunity, not a difficulty, Nao! This is your chance. Yeah! This is my game and I'm the game master. That's right...Damn you Kuga Natsuki! Watch and learn! Watch and regret! _Nao then walked in front, not minding the crowd gathered there. She had gathered herself and ready to blow off everyone's mind especially Natsuki Kuga. She was ready to prove her first theory!

"So, what exactly can you do?" Midori asked Nao. The red-headed girl murmured something on the professor who nodded happily at the idea. After a few minutes of preparation, Midori then presented Nao.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am honored to present to you the best actress in this gym, Yuuki Nao!" Midori presented Nao and everybody now applauded loudly and was curious as to what would happen next.

_Here it goes! You can do it Nao! You can! There she is! Right in her .. Uhm...wait a minute...did she say actress!?_

"Uhm…Director Midori, I prefer 'best actor' though." Nao grinned at her and the whole crowd laughed boisterously.

"Whatever!" Midori waved her hand dismissively.

And so, Yuuki Nao showed the unexpected.

_The greatest love story..._

_... the world has ever known! _

Nao paused and then walked a few feet and continued with her acting.

_Oh Juliet...My Juliet..._

Nao acted as if she was searching for her Juliet until she paused in front of a certain brunette and like a real Romeo with all the charm and confidence, took her hand and said

_Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight!_

_  
For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night._

Everybody was really impressed at Nao especially when she took the brunette's hand. Even the Fujino fan club were totally speechless! Except for one! Natsuki almost dropped her jaw together with her tongue on the floor as she had not expected this. However, Mai hadn't seen what had happened as she was talking to someone at her back who had given her a lovely red apple.

On the other hand, the brunette was simply speechless! _A-A-Ara!!! What's going on!?_ She least expected this from this red-headed girl. Nao was gesturing her to stand up but Shizuru was completely shocked. And so, Nao again proceeded with her next move.

She pulled the brunette gently which was enough to make the brunette stand up and then her hand guided the brunette's to make a turn and let the brunette fall onto her open strong arm afterwards. Nao then closed the distance between their faces. _Oh Natsuki! Watch me now! Die of jealousy! Hahaha! _Nao again proceeded with her lines.

_O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;_

_  
_With that, Nao inched her face closer to brunette. Everybody including Midori had their mouth wide open as they intently stared at the two; their faces filled with so much curiosity and anticipation. The brunette was wide-eyed and still speechless. Nao even closer the distance and the brunette could almost feel the breath of the red-headed girl on her face. Until…_TOINK! _

Nao's face ached with pain as the flying apple came out from nowhere. Midori was also shocked and walked towards Romeo and Juliet to pick up the apple now lying silently on the floor.

"Who the hell among you throw this?" Midori pointed the apple on her hand. When Mai saw that, she was surprised.

"Oh my gosh! I've been looking for that apple! It suddenly disappeared on my hand when I was about to eat it." Mai suddenly stood up.

"EH!? How did that happen? How can the apple fly this far and hit Nao on her face? Midori was also as confused as the orange-haired girl. Nao, on the other hand, had known from the moment the apple hit her face that this would only come from one and only one person.

_Geez! That hurts! But that's okay! At least, my first hypothesis had already been proven. And I therefore conclude that the stupid Natsuki Kuga who threw that apple towards me is very much crazy in love with Shizuru Fujino. As such, I'm gonna make a deal with this brunette. Hahaha! Natsuki Kuga, wait for more!_

Midori was still asking Mai how the heck did that apple flew that far. The professor was thinking of what punishment to give when Nao butted immediately to settle the conflict.

"Uhm…Director! Don't worry, Romeo is still fine. Anyway, I have thought of a wonderful punishment." Nao said to the redheaded professor.

"What is it?"

"Why don't you let Mai act in front? And since she was still handcuffed with a certain person over there, why don't you include that stupid blunette too?" Midori's eyes sparkled with so much brilliance which only meant one thing. Natsuki and Mai's were the complete opposite of Midori's emerald eyes as their eyes were already throwing off dagger towards the two redheads.

"Ahahaha! I like that! C'mon in front, couple!"

"Never! I won't participate!" Natsuki shouted and crossed her arms grumpily.

"Oh..Would that mean you are afraid to fight me? C'mon! Fight me!" Nao was teasing the blunette. She knows her way around the navy-haired girl very much.

"Huh!? What are you talking about?" Natsuki asked Nao impatiently.

"Well…I suggested that to our lovely Director so that we could have a friendly match. To see who can act better! I very well knew that you and Mai had already acted like a couple before in a short play. Why don't you share it with us too? And let the Director and everyone here decide who is better!" Nao smiled evilly towards the enraged blunette.

"I will still not participate no matte~!"

"So, you're admitting defeat then!" Nao was provoking the blunette.

"NO!" With that, the blunette stood up and together with Mai, they both marched forward. She then faced the grinning Nao.

"I will never lose to you!" Nao said boldly.

"And so do I!!" Natsuki smiled mockingly.

"Oh yeah! Then bring it on!" Nao also returned the smile mockingly.

While both Nao and Natsuki were energetically ready to fight each other, both Shizuru and Mai simply wonder in amazement as they were both caught in the middle. They seemed to be in the middle of two fighting bulls.

"Hahaha! No need for auditioning! This would be the highlight for the day. So everyone, please judge our two contestants. Whoever wins this match would be the lead actors…err..I mean actresses… for the grand competition. Is it Nao-Shizuru or Natsuki-Mai?" Midori introduced the actresses while the crowd went wild and crazy as some whistled, applauded, cheered and shouted happily.

"We have already seen the performance of Nao-Shizuru tandem. So, let's proceed to Natsuki-Mai pairing. Uhm…what are you going to do?" Midori asked both the blunette and the orange-haired girl.

"We will also do the Romeo and Juliet thing too! But we will do the modern version of it!" The blunette said boldly while Mai only stare at her in disbelief. Others were so excited to see the performance especially the brunette and the black-haired guy. They were quite nervous since anything can happen.

"Mai, just follow my act. Okay!" Mai simply nodded her head and the blunette smiled at her. _I'll never lose this war! I reaaaally need to see what would be Shizuru's reaction. I need to know if she's jealous too when I'm with other people just like me towards her when she's with that Kanzaki boy. Oh crap ! Did I just think of that? Anyway, I should be wary of the Kanzaki boy's behavior including that of the idiot Nao! Watch us! _

------x------

Hahaha! How about that? What is really going on!? Hope you like this one! Again no assurance when would be the next update. Gomen. Please read and review. Thanks so much.


	9. Best of the Bests Bets

Typhoon is in; school is out!YAY! Anyway, here is the next chapter.

LMNT's Hey Juliet: .com/watch?v=qcYFK3BnMdQ

Avril Lavigne's Girlfriend: .com/watch?v=O9nhVQ8qv1I

**Chapter 8: Part 2: What's going on?**

_I'll never lose this war! I reaaaally need to see what would be Shizuru's reaction. I need to know if she's jealous too when I'm with other people just like me towards her when she's with that Kanzaki boy. Oh crap ! Did I just think of that? Anyway, I should be wary of the Kanzaki boy's behavior including that of the idiot Nao! Watch us!_

**Chapter 9: Best of the Bests Bets**

"Ladies and Gentlemen! I am proud to present to you the modern love story of Ro~"

"WAIT! How could we perform when our hands are still handcuffed?" Natsuki scratched her head in annoyance. _This Loud-speaker is stupid sometimes! _

"Oww! right! Sorry I forgot! I'm sooo excited eh!" The energetic red-head went near the blunette and the orange-haired girl and proceeded to remove the chain. After that, the professor walked in the middle and looked at the excited and interested faces of her student-audience.

"Okay! Again Ladies and Gentlemen! I am~"

"WAIT AGAIN!" Natsuki called again Midori's attention.

"Grrr…What now KUGA!?" Midori was beginning to be irritated.

"Uhm…C-could you give me a second, I need to get something first. It's veeerry important! Seriously!" The blunette tried to sound assuring that there was really something that she needed to get and that she was not looking for an excuse to back out!

Midori was still thinking twice about letting the blunette get her 'important thing' when Nao butted in.

"Oh my! GO ON NATSUKI KUGA! For sure, you wanted to PEE so badly! Go on, take your time! Release your tension!" Nao was smiling mockingly at the blunette. _Hahaha! What a lame delaying tactic!_

"Oh really!? You must be dreaming then Yuuki Nao! I have no intention of backing out! SO DREAM YOURSELF TO DEATH! You'll soon lose this anyway!" The raven-haired girl returned the mocking smile to her red-head friend.

"Is that so!? Then what are you goin' to get if you're not goin' to pee huh!?" Nao raised her brows teasingly.

"Oh….that!.... IT'S A SECRET, Stupid! You'll see it anyway. So why don't you simply prepare yourself to lose eh?" With that, the blunette headed for the door and disappeared while the audience simply watched the blunette left. Nao was left stunned with those words from the raven-haired girl. _She must be confident enough to tell that to my face!? Hahaha! Natsuki Kuga, I wonder what you have under your skirt!? Hahaha! 'Prepare myself to lose eh!?' BRING IT ON KUGA! Like I'm so threatened! hahaha!_

-----x-----

A minute or two has passed and still no blunette has arrived the gym. Some of the audience started to lose their patience and were asking the professor if they could take they leave now.

"That Kuga! She will not show up! That's for sure!" one of the sophomores talked loudly.

"I bet on it!" Her companion answered immediately.

"Yeah, Yeah! I agree!" Others butted in.

Tension was now become visible as the audience became more and more restless and intolerant to wait. Nao was quite disturbed as well. _Natsuki, you idiot where are you!? _

Then, one of the angry sophomore students stood up.

"Midori-sensei! I think that stupid freshman would not sho~"

The angry student was cut in when a loud force burst open the gym door. Everybody's attention shifted immediately at the intruder. Even Nao, Shizuru and Mai also turned their heads to see what or who it was. But the bright blinding light outside caused them to shield their arms onto their eyes.

They could not see clearly who it was except that the shadow had a long shining hair moving freely with the gentle wind, and a sexy glimmering black guitar strapped onto the figure's shoulder! Also, there seemed to be a thing underneath her sneakers!

Everybody had their mouths literally opened so wide in an 'O' shape and their ears clapped in anticipation and those very excited eyes never leaving the figure. Even the angry sophomore stared in disbelief at the sight of the sexy figure standing confidently at the gym entrance.

"Presenting…the modern love story of this generation…. a must-see performance…. from our very own…Natsuki Kuga and Mai Tokiha!" Midori looked hungry as she announced the upcoming performance.

Nao's lips suddenly curved into a mischievous expression almost saying _'HELL YEAH! That's what I want!! Show me what you've got!'_. The stunned orange-haired girl abruptly clapped her hands in delight. Even the ever composed brunette could not help but to smile heartily and needed to fight the urge to wave at the figure and call her name! But her lips moved unconsciously muttering under her breath…_Natsuki, my love!_

-----x----

After staring at everyone and after composing herself, the figure knows that this is her performance, her stage and most of all HER GAME!! And so, in a speed of lightning, the blunette still with her glittery guitar, dashed forward using her black branded skateboard with her name 'NATSUKI' imprinted on it! _IT'S.....SHOWTIME!!_

While still making her way with her skateboard, the blunette started to strum her cordless electric guitar in a tune that almost made everybody banged their heads in its wonderful rhythm! It was just the intro to her song but….it can't be helped… people began to cheer her name!

"NAT-SU-KI! NAT-SU-KI! NAT-SU-KI!" They chanted noisily.

"Ganbatte!" Others shouted happily.

With that sexy figure on her skateboard and a pretty cool guitar that produced a veeery glamorous music, Natsuki totally rocked their worlds! Even the annoyed sophomores stared at her like she was a naturally-born rock star!

When Natsuki was nearing the center stage where the orange-haired girl was, the blunette looked at the red-head on the side of the stage and with a mocking smile, pointed a hand-gestured gun as if saying _'BANG! You'll be dead! Yuuki Nao!_'. Then the blunette turned her direction slightly at the brunette beside Nao who seemed to be really caught up in her performance. Those crimson gems sparkled with so much delight! _Hahaha! That's what I want to see! A thunderstruck Nao and her adorable smile! Let me see if she'd be jealous too! I know she will...This is a win-win-win game for me! No doubt about it!_

With that, the blunette proceeded to where Mai was and showed her unbelievable performance. She repeated her intro…She slammed her guitar effortlessly and sang the first lines.

_Hey Juliet_

_Hey Juliet_

When the raven-haired on her skateboard was almost near the orange-haired girl, Natsuki did a crash dive somersault so that when she landed on her feet, she was now face to face with a very stunned orange-haired girl. Natsuki then smiled at Mai reassuringly and then started again to strum her guitar and sang her song.

_Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind!  
Maybe someday  
You and me can run away _

_I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet  
Hey Juliet  
_

With that, Natsuki put her guitar aside and pulled the orange-haired girl closer to her. Before proceeding to her next act, the raven-haired girl looked sideways at the brunette's direction. Shizuru seemed to be a bit nervous and tense and her eyes now seemed troubled.

When she saw this, she smiled at herself and then she put her left hand around Mai's waist while she let her other hand entwined with Mai's left hand. Natsuki then raised her right hand together with Mai's left hand so that Mai would ever be so closer to her. Then suddenly, Natsuki titled Mai's body backwards and she moved very quickly to savor the orange-haired girl's hot lips.

At that moment, everyone was silent and had their eyes and mouth opened wide. Especially the brunette and the Kanzaki boy who might appear that their hearts abruptly stopped beating at that awkward moment! Natsuki inched her face more so the next thing that had happened…

The blunette used her long blue hair to cover up the sweetest thing that could possibly happen. They lasted in that position for almost 10 seconds before Natsuki pulled away with a mischievous grin on her face. The orange-haired girl was wide-eyed and began to touch her lips.

With those kinds of reactions, who would not assume they hadn't kissed? Of course none! And then, after that, cheers and applause could now be heard. Even Nao who seemed to be a bit off-guard a while ago, now looked very threatened and tense. She then looked at Shizuru who was really very disheartened and jealous at the same time. _Oh my crap! This is impossible! There's no way she can win this game! This is my game, my plan! Yuuki Nao...think...think...think fast...You can outthink that idiot!...uhm...what if...what if...damn it right! I know what to do...just a little distraction!_

"Uhm..Shizuru, could you lend me a hand!?" Nao tapped the brunette's shoulder to call her attention.

"Oh! Nao-san! What do you mea~"

"Shizuru PLEASE! I know this is very sudden and I know I owe you an explanation for these weird things but trust me, it'll be alright!"

"But…"

"C'mon! I badly need your help!" Nao really seemed in a haste to persuade the brunette.

"Uhm…how can I help~"

Without finishing her sentence, Nao murmured something to the brunette who suddenly turned wide-eyed.

"You got it!?" Nao asked afterwards.

"Are you sure about this!?" Shizuru asked.

"Trust me!" Nao smiled confidently. _In times like this, my instinct always prevails! Hahaha!_

"Ara! I never thought Nao is so mean! But this better be good because I hate to lie."

"Well…we are not really lying! Let's just say, we are simply pretending." _And provoking her!_" Nao laughed evilly and proceeded with her plan. _When she looks this way, that would be my signal!_

-----x-----

Natsuki rode on her skateboard again and rounded Mai as she started to slam her guitar and repeat the chorus. And as she turned her direction towards the brunette, she began to lose her focus as she was not expecting that kind of reaction. She saw that the depressed brunette a while ago was now laughing heartily as she talked to Nao. And what she saw next totally drained the blood on her body! Nao bent down and took Shizuru's hand and slowly, the redhead produced a beautiful ring from her pocket. _OH MY FUCK! NAO IS PROPOSING TO HER! NOOO! I THINK SHE ALREADY PROPOSED TO HER! THIS CAN'T BE... SHIZURU WOULD BE..WOULD BE....HER GIRLFRIEND!? OH SHIT!_

Natsuki was totally at a loss for she almost lost her balance on the skateboard. Good thing that Mai caught her hand before she totally fell down. But instead of saying 'Hey Juliet' to Mai, she could not anymore control her emotion and suddenly faced Nao and Shizuru and then shouted 'HEY, HEY YOU!' at both of them.

"Huh!? What!?" Nao stood up straight and looked at the blunette and pretended to be shocked but she was really expecting this. Shizuru also looked innocently at the enraged blunette.

"I-I-I-I" Natsuki stuttered trying to come up with an explanation. However, Mai panicked when she saw that Natsuki forgot her lines! She was thinking that this was still part of their play and so she let herself finish Natsuki's words. _Natsuki-san told me to follow her act. I need to help her! Good thing I know that song too! _And so, Mai did what she thinks is best!

"'Hey, hey you' what~" Nao was cut in when Mai butted in.

_I don't like your girlfriend! _

_No way..no way…_

_I think you need a new one! _

_Hey hey you, you! _

_I could be your girlfriend!_

_Hey hey…you…you_

_I know that you lik~_

When Natsuki heard this, the blunette suddenly turned red and turned her head at Mai who was dancing at that moment. When Mai caught Natsuki's very deathly glare, the orange-haired girl suddenly cupped her mouth. _OOPS! Did I do something wrong!? I think I did it again!! Gomen Natsuki-san!_

Nao could not help but to grin at the orange-haired girl. _Nice going, Mai! _Then the blunette turned her attention back at Nao and Shizuru.

"So…you want my girlfriend huh, Natsuki!?" Nao looked at the blunette teasingly while she waved her hand which at that time, still held Shizuru's delicate hand.

"D-d-d-did you say g-g-g-girlfriend!?" Natsuki stuttered.

"Well, if you don't want to believe, I can kiss her right IN YOUR FACE! KUGA!" Nao still smiled mischievously.

"NO!"

"What do you mea~"

"No need to do that! I-I-I already believe it." The blunette was still unconvinced but what the hell…of course she doesn't want Nao to kiss the brunette and one more thing she doesn't have an apple that she could throw at Nao. _There is something wrong in here. I really saw her face, I really saw a hint of jealousy a while ago! I really did! Oh crap!_

"Oh! Is that so!? Then, why do you look like you're jealous huh!? You should be me congratulat~"

"What!? Me? Jealous? Nah!" _That's impossible! Me!? Jealous!? Who cares about them! I don't care really! Well...damn it...I don't really know if I care or what! _Natsuki was convincing herself more than anyone else.

"Okay guys! Enough with these love triangle or love square or whatever you want to call it but just to remind you people, we are here to choose the lead actors for the grand competition. So….people, who do you think is better!? Nao-Shizuru's or Natsuki-Mai?" Midori looked at the audience excitedly.

"Is it Nao-Shizuru!?" Midori asked and then a number of people cheered loudly.

"or…is it Natsuki-Mai?" A number of crowd also rooted Natsuki and Mai's tandem. It appeared that half favored Nao-Shizuru's and the other half favored Natsuki-Mai. As such, tension began to rise!

"Natsuki-san is very awesome!" said by the spiky-haired guy.

":No! Nao-sama is more awesome and great!" said by another muscular guy.

"What do you want huh!? I said it was Natsuki-san!"

"Just shut up! It's Nao-sama!"

And the next thing, that had happened, people were fighting with each other as they wanted their own bets to win. But then, a gentle applause from the back caught everyone's attention. All at once, they turned their direction at the new intruder only to find that the intruder had companions…and…and…their angelic faces were very familiar.

"What do you think about their performance, m'lady?" a short-haired girl asked the girl beside her.

"Well...not bad!" The brown-haired girl answered.

"Hey guys!? You are actually admiring your competitors!? Are you guys insane or what!?" said by a blonde girl loudly.

----x----

"Who are they!?" asked by a freshman student.

"Stupid! They were the…the…famous and ever-respected actors in this campus! They are popularly known as "The Shining Superstars." Sad to say they were now juniors and seniors." Said by another student.

"So that means….that means…"

"Yes! They are rumored to be the junior-senior's trump card in the upcoming grand competition."

"What!? Are you serious!? It would be a sudden death for us if that's the case." The freshman answered worriedly.

"Well…All we could do is hope for the best and prepare for the worst." Reito answered the worried-looking freshman.

-----x-----

"Well…I must say they really are something, especially that intriguing red-haired girl over there!" Said by the short-haired girl as she fixed her spectacles to better take a look at Nao. Aoi shot her a look that shows a hint of jealousy.

"Arghh…You really are crazy then! That redhead is ugly!" The blonde shouted loudly and those who were Nao's avid fans stared angrily at the blonde girl.

"Nao-sama! Do you want us to shut that girl's mouth or tie her upside down and hang on the rooftop." The leader of Nao's fan club looked at Nao for approval as some other muscularly built guys stood up. But then Nao simply smiled at them.

"Hey guys…it's fine really!" Nao said reassuringly.

"But…but she said: 'she is ugly'! She said that herself!" The leader burst out angrily.

"Ohh that!" Nao smiled and walked towards the blonde girl. When Nao was now face-to-face with the blonde.

"What do you call me?" Nao asked while she was still smiling at the blonde.

"Huh!? I said 'U-G-L-Y' Do you hear that!?" The blonde smiled mockingly.

"Oh really!? But…how would that be? UGLY never starts in 'I', it always starts with 'U'" Nao pointed her finger directly at Haruka's face. The blonde was thunderstruck while others cheered Nao's name. Her companions also could not help but to laugh.

"S-shut up you Chie and Aoi! You should be on my side!" The blonde glared angrily at both of them.

"Ohh…I'm sorry Haruka-chan! But…but that was really cool!" Chie said in between laughs. Then Chie faced Nao and introduced herself.

"Hello there, Milady! It is an honor for me to meet you personally and know your gorgeous name!" Chie smiled and winked at Nao then took her hand to kiss it. Nao knew her old friend very well and knew that this was just an act.

"Oh my! The pleasure is mine." Nao also smiled meaningfully at Chie. _You never change my friend! You always wanted Aoi to be so damn jealous! _

However, instead of Aoi getting jealous, the blonde was more enraged.

"Chie Harada! Stop this insanity at once! You are ruining your lovely image!" Haruka was more like their manager and she can't stand what Chie was doing.

Then suddenly, more intruders entered the gym.

"Oh my gosh! They are the best couple ever- 'The Flaming Charisma', Akane Higurashi, and 'The Hot Blood Prince' Kazuya Kurauchi! Oh and Yukariko-sensei too!" another student-audience said excitedly as the lovebirds entered the gym together with Sister Yukariko.

------x-----

"Hey Yukariko! What business do you have here huh!? Are you trying to~"

"Oh my! Midori-sensei! I mean no harm. Director Mashiro asked me to give this list to you." Yukariko moved forward and hand over a piece of paper.

"W-what is this?" Midori asked after examining the contents of the paper.

_Project RunAway: 5 points_

'_Be the First': 10 points_

_Sack race: double-up: 5 points_

_The most daring challenge ever: 20 points_

_Music Masterpiece: 5 points_

_To Be Announced_

_TBA_

_TBA_

_TBA_

_TBA_

"That would be the partial list of the activities and games that would be followed this coming October and the points assigned to each. Oh..and the director also wanted a list of names now of the lead actors and actresses for the upcoming grand competition." Yukariko answered her.

"Now!?"

"I know it is sudden but that is her order. Oh! And the theme for that grand competition is…'ENDLESS LOVE'"

"Arggh…But we are still having a hard time to decide who~"

"Uhm…Sensei…Why don't you include them all?" Chie butted in.

"Yes that's right! We would also be having four lead actors for the junior-senior's." Yukariko nodded at the redhead professor.

"And who would that be?"

"Chie-Aoi and Akane-Kazuya" Yukariko pointed her trump cards.

"Oh! Is that so!? Then meet the best of the bests- Nao-Shizuru and Natsuki-Mai." Midori then introduced her best bets.

"Wait a minute! To make this match evvver frieeeendly, why don't we make a deal?" Haruka snapped immediately.

"What deal would that be?" Chie and Nao asked instantly.

"If we win this friendly match, we are free to choose one person from your actors that either of us would be dating and another person who would be our slave. Just for one day!" Haruka smiled wickedly for she really intends to choose Nao to be the slave.

"Oh…I'll go for Nao to be the person that I could date." Chie acted as the group's representative and again winked meaningfully at Nao and everybody approved abruptly except the blonde.

"But…" _I want her to be the slave…my slave! _Haruka muttered to herself angrily.

"And if it would be us that would win, I'll choose Akane and Aoi. It would only be fair to choose two of you that either of us could date since you very well have an edge over us." Nao also acted at the spokesperson of the group and smiled wickedly at Chie. Chie simply nodded her head in agreement. _What now, Yuuki! You are trying to make me jealous for including Aoi huh!? _

"And I'll choose your girlfriend to be my slave!" The blonde yelled at Nao while pointing her index finger directly at the brunette. _Well...since I can't choose you anymore, I'll get back at you through your girlfriend. _

The brunette again was speechless and Natsuki suddenly twitched her brows in annoyance. _How could she choose Shizuru to be her slave, _Natsuki thought irritably.

"Then, you will be our group's choice for becoming slave then!" Natsuki butted in and looked intently at the blonde girl. Nao simply smiled at the turn of events. _This would sure be fun! I can't wait to see the results! Ahihihi!_

"It's settled then." Kazuya spoke afterwards.

"Oh well…since you guys decide for yourself…it'll be fine to me too." Midori said to the crowd.

"Alright then. We shall take our leave now. Good luck to everyone." With that, Sister Yukariko together with her lead actors left the gym.

-----x----

"Okay! Attention everyone! This is what I'm telling you! WE SHOULD WIN THIS WHATEVER IT TAKES. So, we need to practice as a team. Uhm….do you guys have any idea where we could stay that could accommodate all of us?" Midori looked at the crowd.

"…."

"Any place? C'mon guys, suggest something."

"….."

"Arghh…There should be a plac~"

"Uhm…Midori-sensei. We have this villa that I think will accommodate~"

Reito was cut in when Midori rejoiced instantly and said 'YEAH THAT'S MY BOY! WE'LL GO THERE TOMORROW!

"Uhm…what's the name of the place anyway?" Midori looked at Reito.

"Well…Uhm….They call it H.H. Villa!"

"H. H. Villa?" Everybody repeated the name of the place.

"Uhm..well…H. H. Villa now stands for Halloween Hogwarts Villa. We used that villa for Halloween party and it is called Hogwarts as the building's structure was patterned after it." Reito explained to everyone.

"WOW! That would be interesting!" Other students said. Everyone began to get excited but was silenced when Reito spoke again.

"However…Just to let everyone be aware, H. H. Villa truly stands for Haunted House." Reito smiled devilishly. Other students began to feel a bit taken aback. Others seemed shaky. Mai looked frightened. Natsuki scratched her head while Nao simply had a blank face. Shizuru just smiled.

"Well…I don't care! H. H. Villa would be our tomorrow's destination, no matter what!!" Midori said confidently although she also felt the place as somehow strange and spooky.

"Fight-oh!" Midori shouted. _This is for you, my beloved Youko! Anything for you!_

"Yeah!" Everyone answered her back.

------x------

Hope you enjoy this. Please read and review. Thanks so much.

Next chapter: Anyone who's up for some romantic horror comedy!


	10. The Journey

This chapter is really long.^_^ Hoped you liked it. If not, just pretend to like it! Hahaha! Just kidding! Please read and review. Thanks.

________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 10: The Journey**

That night, every freshman and sophomore students were busy packing up their things for tomorrow's exciting event, the journey to the H. H. Villa except for one!

"Geez! I'm not going no matter what! There is nothing that they can say that would make me go with them!" The freshman declared loudly to no one in particular when she got home. And with that, she barely changed her clothing and went directly to bed.

-------m------

The next day, everyone was nonstop chatting with their friends about the things that they would do in that place- hunt ghosts, summon spirits, play dark tricks, use black magic; play the spirit of the glass-anything that they could associate to horror and scary scenes.

"Nao-san! Ohayou! I can't believe I hadn't had much sleep last night. I'm soooo pumped up to this wonderful trip."

"Hahaha! Would you still call this trip wonderful when you see white lady tapping your shoulder in the middle of the night with a Black Shuck sitting beside your bed staring ferociously at you together with a chocin obake, the lantern gho~

"NOOOOOOO!!" Mai shouted while covering her ears from hearing any further.

"Oops!" Nao bit her lower lip abruptly.

"Please..stop…I'll be dead even before we get there." Mai managed to laugh despite her pale face.

"Hohoho! Gomen, I thought you are a big fan of scary movies and horrible stuffs since you are wearing a witch costume with that fake bloody make-up!" Nao commented.

"Oh! I don't know too why Midori-sensei asked me to be in my best scary outfit today." Mai began to wonder as well.

"Really!? Then she must be up for something. Oh..and speaking of the devil…"

"Mai-chan! You are awful…err..i mean that was so awesome! Anyway, where is that stupid girl?" the redhead professor roamed her eyes looking for someone.

"You mean Natsuki?" Nao asked the professor.

"Hell yeah! Who would that be if it were not her?"

"Youko-sensei?" Mai butted in

"What the hell Mai! You call your sensei stupid! Not only that, you are referring to Y-O-U-KO! YOU~"

"Yes?" a voice that interrupted the redhead professor made Midori's heart beat frantically.

"…."

"Yes, Midori! You are calling my name, aren't you?" the voice responded again.

"Y-Y-Youko! W-w-what a-a-are y-you d-doing h-here?" Midori suddenly turned bright red as she stuttered.

"Kawaii! So that must be the new trend today!" Youko's eyes lit up in delight.

"Huh?" Midori, Nao and Mai questioned in chorus.

"I-I-I a-am r-referring t-to t-the n-new w-way o-of c-communicating t-to y-you g-guys!" Youko demonstrated what she meant by the new trend.

"Bwahahaha!" Nao laughed hysterically.

"Bwahahahahhahahahahaha! T-that w-was f-f-funny." Mai laughed even more. Then after they managed to stop from laughing like crazy, Midori was staring darkly at both of them.

"What's so funny!?" Midori demanded an answer from the two while Youko was silently laughing while watching the scene.

"I don't know!? Nao-san laughed so I thought that was funny so I laughed too." Mai answered innocently.

_Oh-uh!_ Nao scratched her head when Midori now stared at her.

"Uhm…Ohayou, Youko-sensei! Would you be going with us today?" Nao faced the school doctor pretending not to recognize the scary aura coming from the ponytailed professor.

"Oh! I would love too! But, I still have tons of things to do. I just drop by to give something to Midori." Youko answered.

_Wowowow! What's that something? Is it a goodbye kiss? _Nao's mind started to run with some crazier ideas which happened to be noticed by Youko.

_You silly kid! Do you want to see one? Well, let's see... _Youko thought inside her head.

Youko walked closer to Midori who was turning redder than red.

"Here. Use this wisely." Youko reached Midori's hand and put something there and murmur very intimately onto her ears before she pecked a light kiss onto the professor's burning cheek. After that, Youko smiled at her and looked at the two stunned faces then waved goodbye to them.

Mai then looked at Nao almost saying that the rumor was really true. Nao simply smiled back at her while Midori appeared more like a statue with her right hand touching her right cheek.

"Sensei?"

"…"

"Oh my gosh! Midori-sensei got a stroke! C'mon let's call Youko-sensei!" Mai was now in a panic mode.

"Sheesh! Mai, she's okay! Just try to slap her face hard!" Nao muttered mindlessly while she started to walk away. Because of so much alarm, Mai did what Nao advised her.

GLOMP!

Midori got back to her senses.

"WAAAAAA!!" Midori shouted.

"WAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Mai shouted too. Stunned, Nao turned to look at both of them just in time to see Midori going to hit the orange-haired girl. In a blink of an eye, Nao reached the professor's arm!

"MONST~" The professor stopped when she realized it was Mai and not some freaking monster.

"Geez! What are you thinking?" Nao asked Midori when she realized Midori had mistaken Mai for a monster.

"Oh! Damn! Sorry, I just lost my…mind…Anyway, just give me a second." Midori went in front of the gym and made some announcement.

"Attention! Everyone, wait for the buses here. I still have some minor business to attend to." Midori shouted her announcement and then went afterwards to Nao and Mai.

------a------

"Okay guys! Where the hell is the apartment of that Kuga!?"

"EH!?" Nao and Mai both wondered.

"Well DUH! We'll go there and forced her to come with us! She's one of the main characters and she's not coming!? Hell no way! Tsk tsk tsk! Just like what I've thought."

"I think this isn't a good idea! She'll not come whatever we say." Nao said to Midori.

"Hahaha! Don't worry! I will always have the last laugh!" With that, the three of them headed to the blunette's apartment.

------x------

_KNOCK KNOCK!_

"zzzz……"

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! _A loud thumping on the front door now woke up the sleeping blunette.

"What the fu**!" _Who the hell would that be!? _The blunette forced herself to sit up on her bed and walked towards the door.

When Natsuki opened the door, the blunette's eyes almost bulged and instinctively, closed the door. _What the hell! I must be dreaming! This must be a nightmare! _

And so, the blunette squeeze her cheek and rubbed her eyes. Then she opened the door again. But still, the figure was still there, staring right into her emerald eyes.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Natsuki shouted and she started to close again the door when the ugly figure started to talk.

"Natsuki-san! It's me, Mai!"

"What the hell! Why are you wearing that witch outfit!?" Natsuki asked irritably.

"Hahaha! Just like I thought! You are freaking scared to death!!" Nao showed up together with Midori who was also laughing.

"Hahaha! You think it's funny!?" Natsuki said sarcastically.

"Gomenasai." Mai said innocently.

"We're here to fetch our lovely puppy!" Nao teased the blunette who then stared at her angrily.

"I'm not coming!! Is that hard to understand!?" Natsuki shouted and turned her back to go back to her room.

_3….2….1…. _"BULL'S EYE!" Midori shouted successfully when she hit the blunette perfectly. Nao and Mai just stared blankly at Midori unaware of what just happened.

"What the hell!" Natsuki removed a very thin needle that struck her on her left arm.

"Goodnight! Sweetest dreams!" Midori blew a kiss towards the blunette who was confused at that weird behavior. But then when the substance took effect, Natsuki knew what the lous-speaker meant.

"OH! Bull Shit!" were the last words of Natsuki before she fell on the floor unconsciously. Luckily, Nao caught her.

"What happened?" Nao asked the professor.

"Hahaha! I told you I always have the last laugh! I can't believe this little weapon is very dangerous!" _Thanks to my lovely Youko! _Midori was satisfied with that and then asked Mai to remove her makeup and then gather some clothing of the blunette. Nao on the other hand was tasked to carry the sleeping blunette.

_Hohoho! Midori-sensei is really dangerous! Resorting to these things always amazes me! This idiot is no match to that kind of professor! _Nao thought while putting Natsuki at her back.

------m------

When the three of them together with the sleeping beauty reached the gym, all the students were already inside the buses. Midori then entered one of the buses.

"Ara! Good morning Midori-sensei!" Shizuru greeted the professor while Reito simply bowed his head.

"Good morning to you too! Are there still vacant seats here?"

"Hai! There were still four available seats at the back." Reito answered.

"Okay!" Midori then called Nao and Mai.

"Hayaku! This idiot is getting heavier!" Nao complained.

"Hai Hai!" Mai entered the bus quickly. Both Reito and Shizuru smiled unconsciously at the sight of the orange-haired girl and the sleeping raven-haired girl.

"O-ohayou Mai-chan! You are the most beautiful witch I've ever seen!" Reito said to Mai.

"O-ohayou R-R-Reito-kun." Mai blushed instantly and went quickly at the back of the bus. Nao then entered the bus then smiled at the brunette. After that, she went straight to where the blushing Mai was sitting. Shizuru then followed the redhead.

"Is she okay?" Shizuru asked.

"Yep! By now this idiot is dreaming peacefully thanks to Midori-sensei!" Nao answered after she placed Natsuki on one of the seats.

"Shizuru-san, I'll take your seat beside Reito. Y'know, I need him to give me directions. Besides, it would be a good idea if you guys get to know more each other. Remember, we need to win this match! Hahaha!" Midori then placed her things in front not waiting for the brunette for her reply.

"Grab your opportunity!" Nao teased the brunette while she gestured at the sleeping blunette.

"Ara! You, silly kid!" Shizuru retrieved her things in front and moved beside Nao on her right and Natsuki on her left. Mai was still blushing heavily beside Natsuki!

"ORYT! Way to go!" Midori then shouted and phoned the other bus. With that, the two bus drivers started their engines and drove to their long destination.

-------a-------

While on their way, Mai fell asleep abruptly. And since the roads are zigzag and a bit rugged, Natsuki's head bounced left, right, forward until it rested on the brunette's shoulder.

_Ara, Natsuki! You really know how to make my heart jumped for joy even if you're sleeping! ­_Shizuru thought as she stared in wonder at the peaceful face of blunette. Shizuru laid Natsuki's head to a better position in her shoulder to avoid Natsuki from suffering stiff neck.

"Hohoho! This is your chance! Do whatever you want to that stupid idiot!" Nao teased her again.

"Ara-ara! I can't believe you could say that. To think that she is your friend!" Shizuru also teased Nao.

"But you want that too right!?" Nao doesn't want to lose to the teasing.

"Fufufu! You want to see it too right!?" Shizuru also wasn't going to lose the teasing battle.

"Geez! Of course not!" Nao said defensively.

"Oh yes you are!" Shizuru responded.

"Oh geez! You won!" Nao simply scratched her head.

"Fufufu! Nice battle though!" Shizuru smiled at her.

--------x------

After a few more minutes, the blunette seemed to regain her consciousness. She opened her weary eyes and roamed her eyes until those emeralds met the crimson ones. The blunette blinked her eyes a couple of times which was copied too by the crimson ones, blinking it too!

"What the!" Natsuki muttered instinctively as she pushed the brunette away from her.

"Mou! Do I smell that bad!?" Shizuru pouted at Natsuki.

"W-what a-are you doing to me!?" Natsuki demanded.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk! You sure have a dirty mind, Kuga! She didn't do anything to you! In fact, it is you who did something to her!" Nao butted in. Natsuki's eyes bulged suddenly wondering what-in-the-world Nao was talking about.

"Oh…Don't tell me you forgot it! After you kiss her passionately and embrace her tightly not to mention that.…." Nao started again. Shizuru simply watched them silently. _Ara! Nao-san is really naughty!_

Natsuki was now glowing in different shades of red, trying to remember what had really happened. _Oh shit! D-did I really.._

"not to mention that…" Nao repeated.

"Don't! Don't say more than that!" Natsuki shouted then covered her ears to avoid hearing craziest things she could have possibly done to Shizuru.

"…that….I was just kidding! Bwahahah!!!" Nao finished her sentence while laughing uncontrollably at the sight of Natsuki.

Natsuki was still covering her ears. _Oh no!! How could I possibly do those things to her? Oh no!! Oh...wait... 'just kidding' Natsuki repeated inside her head what Nao had said. JUST K-I-D-D-I-N-G!! _

"NAO!!!!!" Natsuki shouted.

"G-Gomen!" Nao said in between laughs.

"Arghh! Do you always have to do this? Y'know it's not funny!!" Natsuki said angrily.

"Hahaha! I said I'm sorry! Oh and come to think of it, Shizuru is my girlfriend now so how could I possibly let you touch her!?"

Natsuki was struck when Nao mentioned the word 'girlfriend'. She looked at Nao who was now holding hands with Shizuru.

"Yeah…right…Sorry I forgot." Natsuki muttered mindlessly. She could not understand why she seemed unhappy at that sight. She knew that it was just normal for lovers to do that but she couldn't figure out why she appeared very upset.

Shizuru also looked at her with concern. _Natsuki, you looked hurt. Please tell me what's on your mind. Are you just mad at Nao? or at me? Do you hate me? Am I really causing you pain? I can't read you....I can't reach...you..._

"Are you okay?" Shizuru asked Natsuki. The blunette looked at her then lowered her gaze for she was really not okay. Then, her attention shifted to the brunette's hands. Natsuki's face brightened instantly.

"I'm okay!" Natsuki snapped and turn her back at her, facing Mai. Then, Natsuki smiled at herself. _She is not wearing one! Maybe...just maybe...I should give it a try again! Just maybe..._

-------m-------

The buses now entered the BloodyHell Street. They were almost closed to their destination. The sun was now barely shining for thick clouds started to cover it. Also, wherever the students looked, on their left and right side, all they could see were thick and large branches of trees. The atmosphere inside the two buses instantly became gloomy.

"Yo! How's your sleep, my little princess?" Natsuki greeted Mai when the orange-haired girl was stirred up. Mai stared at her, confused. _Is this Natsuki-san, speaking? Oh my gosh! There must be a drug in that needle._

"Natsuki-san! What did you do to Natsuki-san? Give me back my best friend! I don't want another Natsuki! Even if she is very aloof and lonesome, no one could ever take her place. I don't need a friendly Natsuki! Please turn her back to normal! Please Please!" Mai was on the verge of tears for she thought that the needle that was struck a while ago made Natsuki changed her behavior like this.

"EHH!?" Nao, Shizuru and Natsuki watched her, totally stunned.

_CLAP CLAP CLAP!_

"Bravo!" one student-passenger shouted.

"Excellent!" another one said.

"Nice acting! The best! Keep it up!" Midori shouted.

Mai looked at them questioningly.

"NO! This is not good! Give me back my Natsuki!! Please!" Mai started to cry.

"But I'm here! I'm your best friend. I am here, right by your side!" Natsuki turned Mai's head to look at her.

"But…"

"Look into my eyes. Nothing changed. I'm still the Natsuki Kuga you've known." Natsuki tried to reassure her best friend. Mai looked at those emerald eyes.

"Natsuki! My Natsuki!" Mai hugged Natsuki tightly. Everybody clapped their hands since they'd been the center of attention. However, both Shizuru and Reito looked hurt. Shizuru just looked down to avoid everyone's eyes.

"Geez!" Natsuki scratched her head mindlessly.

"I'm sorry. I thought you've changed. I thought that the Natsuki I've known would never come back." Mai said while still clinging on to Natsuki.

"Geez! You know that won't happen. I'll always be here for…you…right by your side." Natsuki said again.

Nao was amazed at that scene but she also noticed the sad face of Shizuru.

"Everyone, don't be fooled by those amazing words! She is not the real Natsuki! She is an impostor!" Nao stood up and balanced inside the bus. Everyone's attention focused at Nao. Natsuki glared at her in askance.

"Are you crazy!? Of course I am~" Natsuki was cut in.

"You see! She already admitted it! She is fake! She has been possessed!" Nao shouted to everyone. Murmurs were now everywhere. Some were frightened, others were curious.

"What the hell, Nao!!"

"Everyone! Bring out your crosses and onions…"

"Fufufu…You might mean garlic." Shizuru murmured to Nao who noticed that the brunette's face lit up.

"Yes! I mean garlic!" Nao repeated her words. Some students really prepare their weapons while others laughed at Nao uncontrollably.

"Arghh!! Nao! What the hell~!?" Natsuki was now irritated.

"Be alert! She's calling some poor lost souls!" Nao shouted to everyone again.

"ARGHH!!! This is far enough!!" Natsuki was going to throw a punch at the redhead when _EEEEENNNNKKK_

A loud sudden screech were heard when the bus driver pressed on his brake. Both Natsuki and Nao were almost thrown forward thanks to some nosy students who blocked their way.

"What the hell! Why did you stop!?" Midori asked the driver.

"Asked the driver there. He stopped so suddenly." The driver replied seriously to the professor and he pushed the button to open the door of the bus. Despite her hesitation, Midori went down to go to the first bus. But then a loud 'whooshing' of air made Midori shiver down to her spine. She went instantly inside their bus again.

"Uhm..Reito, could you…uhm…come with me…for a second….?" Midori said.

"Oh..okay…" Both of them went down to check on the first bus. Midori knocked at the door. Then the hysterical-looking driver opened it.

"What's the matter!? Why did you stop!?" Midori asked the driver.

"I-I-I j-just s-s-s-aw a-a-a l-little g-girl there!" The driver pointed at the road straight ahead. Both Midori and Reito looked but they saw no little girl there.

"Maybe you're just imagining things!" Reito said to the driver but deep inside his mind, he had a bad feeling about it. He looked at his watch. It was 3:33 pm.

"Y-yeah! M-maybe you're just seeing stupid things!" Midori said although she was a bit shaking.

"Don't worry, we're almost there." Reito said. Then both of them went down. The bus door was closed and the frantic driver just kept his mind on the road. Midori and Reito were about to go up on the second bus, when the door of the first bus opened. The driver went down.

"T-this i-is not good!! Stay away from this place! STAY AWAAAAYY!" The driver shouted at the top of his lungs and went right until he was now out of sight.

"Geez! What are we going to do now!? That driver is such a jerk!" Midori wondered.

"The bus wouldn't accommodate all of us. But I think our villa was just a few feet away from here." Reito said.

"SO!?" Midori asked her.

"Well…I know this is not a very good idea but I think our last choice was to…. walk." Reito said.

-----m-----

When everyone was out of the bus, Midori made some announcement.

"Everyone! The villa was just a few feet away. That big castle over there, that's it! We will walk from here by pair so choose your partner now." Midori said enthusiastically.

When everyone was being paired up, all of them started to walk, being led by Midori and Reito. Nao who was paired with Shizuru and Natsuki with Mai were at the last line of students. The driver of the second bus went down.

"Pssstt."

The four of them looked at the driver.

"I know a shortcut that you could use on your way there." The driver said.

"For real!?" Mai asked.

"Yup!"

"What do you want!?" Nao was suspicious.

"EH!? I want nothing! I'm just saying that there's a shortcut. If you guys just want to make your lives easy, you could use that road especially with those big bags that you're carrying." The driver said as a matter of fact.

"And where is that shortcut?" Natsuki asked.

"Use this road. Walk straight ahead. Remember this, don't stop and no turning back!" The driver said seriously and he laughed as he walked away.

"What do you think?" Natsuki asked again.

"Worth trying!" Nao said.

"Yeah! Why not!" Mai said with delight. Shizuru just nodded her head.

-----a------

The four of them used the road mentioned by the driver. A few minutes had passed, but it seemed that the more they walk towards the castle, the more they are getting away. It looked like the villa was so near yet so far away. Because of so much exhaustion, Mai wanted so badly to stop but she doesn't want to tell her friends. Of course, Nao noticed this again.

"I think we should stop." Nao said

"No wa~" Natsuki stopped when Nao seriously glared at her.

"Ara! What's that?" Shizuru asked no one in particular. Nao and Natsuki stared at it while Mai drank some water. They removed the thin branches and other large fallen leaves. Then a large magnificent structure became visible to their eyes. The structure was an ancient-looking castle but the details of how it was made were intricately done with great skill.

"What's that!? How come we hadn't noticed this earlier?" Nao was amazed. The three of them were staring in wonder at that structure. When Mai saw it, she too was amazed and went closer to take a good look of it.

"This is so wonderful!" Mai muttered and went inside.

"Wait..Mai!" Natsuki and Nao called in but Mai was already inside. So, with no other choice, they just followed her.

Before entering, both Nao and Shizuru noticed something strange. Inscribed on the door was a picture of a snake shaped like a capital letter 'S', followed by this text which was written boldly: "IT IS ALIVE". On top of it, there was an arrow going to the right and below it, there was an arrow going to the left. Nonetheless, all of them entered because of so much exhaustion.

"Hey people, beware of snakes! It say's it is alive." Nao had warned them as they entered.

-----x----

"Are we close enough?" Midori asked Reito after a few miles of walking.

"Hai. Just a few more steps and we'll be there in just a minute." Reito replied

"Okay! Guys, more patience! We'll soon be there." Midori faced her students and spoke to them. Reito also faced the students to look for a certain orange-haired girl but he hadn't seen Mai. _Maybe I just overlooked it. I'll check on her later._

_­_-------m------

"YESS!!" Everyone shouted as they reached the H. H. villa.

"Woooow!" Others were amazed at the intricate design of the villa.

"Hurry up! Get inside! It's getting dark now!" Midori said. Everyone went inside immediately to take a better look of the villa and to rest as well. Reito waited on the front door. But when all the students were already inside, Reito began to feel a little panic.

"Uhm…Midori-sensei, have you seen Shizuru and the others entered the door?" Reito asked.

"Nope! Why!?"

"Well…I think~" Reito was cut in.

"Young Master!" Someone called in from behind. Reito faced him.

"Sorry for the intrusion but there's something you ought to know." Continued by the intruder.

"What is it?" Reito asked.

"Someone entered the forbidden place." The servant muttered calmly and silently despite the fear growing inside him.

"WHAT!!? But there's a barrie~" Reito almost lost his mind when he heard the bad news.

"It might appear absurd but it suddenly disappeared. And there's also another one." The servant continued.

"Good or bad?" Reito asked again.

"I'm sorry to tell but it's a bad news."

"Don't tell me that~" Reito's eyes widened in shock.

"Exactly what you are thinking, Young Master." The servant spoke sadly.

-------a-------

The four roamed the castle with so much awe. There were so many rooms which would not be lesser than 20 in every floor. But they hadn't recognized that time was running out and it was already getting dark.

"Wow! This is so great!" Mai said.

"Yeah yeah!! This really is!" Natsuki agreed.

"Oh my!" Shizuru said in alarm.

"What is it?" Nao asked.

"It's already 6:36! We can't make it!" Shizuru said.

"Then I think we should stay here for a while." Natsuki replied without looking at Shizuru.

"Yeah! Take advantage of this wonderful opportunity!" Nao said

-------x------

They decided to use the two adjacent rooms on the second floor where they could take their rest because the other rooms were full of so many unnecessary things. Nao and Shizuru shared the first room while Natsuki and Mai shared the next room.

"Don't worry, I could sleep on the floor." Nao said to Shizuru when they entered their room.

"Ara! The bed is too big for both of us. We could share it." Shizuru smiled at her.

"NOPE! That was already reserved!" Nao teased.

"Ara! You mean there's already a ghost in that bed?" Shizuru teased her back.

"Hohoho! If that's how you wanted to put it!" Nao smiled at her.

"Fufufu! Such a silly kid!" Shizuru responded.

"Hahaha! I always am! So it's settled then! I'll sleep on the floor."

"But~"

"It's okay! I insist!" Nao said to end the argument.

-------m------

On the other side, Natsuki and Mai were busy fixing their bed.

"Uhm…..Natsuki-san…"

"Mmm?"

"Favor please?"

"Mmmm?"

"Please hug me tightly and hold my hands later." Mai said.

"EH!!??" Natsuki's eyes bulged.

"I'm really really scared! Please…just let me sleep before you let go." Mai did the scared puppy eyes.

"But~"

"PLEAAASE!????" Mai urged.

"Haay! Fine! Fine! Anyway, I'll go take a bath first. Where's the~"

"It's at the far end of this floor….Uhm..Natsuki-san…"

"Geez! Don't tell me you'd go watch me take a bath!?" Natsuki said with sarcasm.

"Well… yes!?" Mai said innocently.

"NO WAY!"

"But…"

"I'll call Nao okay!? I told you there are no ghosts! It's just some stupid thinking." Natsuki went and called Nao to accompany Mai. Shizuru took that opportunity to change clothing then afterwards, she lay on the bed to rest her aching body.

---------m--------

Nao and Mai on the other hand were exchanging scary stories despite the fact that Mai is really scared to death.

"I can't believe you have so many scary stories not to mention you are so damn afraid of ghosts." Nao laughed silently.

"Hehehe…I don't know too."

"Maybe because we tend to get attracted to the things that we fear the most." Nao became serious instantly.

"What did you say?"

"EH!? Betsu ni! Anyway, Mai would you like to know if Natsuki is also afraid of ghosts?" Nao said enthusiastically.

"Well, now that you mention that, I think she is not afraid. She always tells me ghosts aren't real."

"Y'know, Natsuki is the kind of person who says things that oppose what she truly means." Nao said as a matter of fact.

"EHHH!??"

"C'mon Mai! Why don't we give it a try! Let's look for some useful things upstairs and we'll set trap."

"Is this a good idea?" Mai asked.

"ABSOLUTELY! Remember: JFF!"

"Yeah! Just For Fun!"

Mai and Nao went upstairs to do their plans while Natsuki on the other hand was still taking her bath.

------a------

"This is so refreshing!!" Natsuki said after she took a bath. She then wiped her hair with her towel when she sensed that someone was staring at her. She roamed her eyes around making sure no one was around. _Geez! I must be tired now that I'm seeing things which aren't there. _She immediately wore her clothing when the lights went off. Then after a few seconds, it blinked open again.

"NAO!? Is that you?"

But she heard no reply. Again, the lights went off then on again. Natsuki hurriedly opened the door to see if Nao was there. But no one was there. But when she looked at the switch, it was wet. _Geez! That Nao wouldn't be able to trick me with this! Hahah! _

_­BOOGOOM! _

Natsuki heard a loud noise from upstairs. _Geez! This is not funny! I'll kill Nao for this. _Natsuki was already out of the bathroom when another noise was heard again. Natsuki's heart began to flutter wildly. She was now walking faster…She could now hear clearly the noise which would mean that it was just near her...maybe already on the second floor-their floor. Then another _BOOM! _She panicked and now run as fast as she could to get to their room. _This is just some trick! But why the hell am I running!? _

Natsuki immediately entered the room and went directly to bed. She then embraced and held tightly the hands of Mai and closed her eyes to calm herself. _Ghosts are not real! I am not afraid of ghosts! I am not afraid! I am not afraid!_

The person Natsuki was embracing was a bit stirred up! Then it hit Natsuki in an instant that Mai was with Nao and Nao was not here. So that means…

"WAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Natsuki removed her hands instantly away from that person and she was now going to fall hard on the floor when a hand grabbed her to prevent her from falling. Natsuki didn't fall but she lost her consciousness.

-------x-----

Then, Natsuki felt a hand was shaking her. She opened those emerald eyes which bulged instantly at what she saw.

"Ara-ara! Why is Natsuki here? She must be looking for something here." The brunette teased when the raven-haired girl regained her consciousness.

"S-Shizuru! C-could you please m-move away…I-I c-couldn't b-breathe w-well…" The brunette had managed to grab Natsuki which made Shizuru now on top of Natsuki.

"But you begin it! I'm just going to end it." Shizuru pinned down Natsuki's hands and moved on to kiss the blunette.

"NO!" The blunette muttered but she didn't resist and simply closed her eyes tight.

"Fufufu! Kawaii! I was just kidding!" Shizuru released Natsuki's hands and moved away to sit on the side of the bed. Natsuki blushed instantly when she realized it was just a prank.

"Geez! That's not funny! I thought you'd really kiss me when you already have a girlfriend." Natsuki waited for Shizuru's reaction. Shizuru was staring at the floor.

"Gomenasai. I was just kidding. I have no intention of kissing you since I know from the start that you really don't want me- that's why you wanted me to stay away. I am sorry if I am causing you troub~" Shizuru was cut in when two hands snaked their way to embrace the brunette from behind.

"N-nats~" Shizuru's eyes widened.

"Shh..Please don't talk… Could we stay like this for a moment?" Natsuki was still embracing Shizuru from behind and rested her head onto the brunette's shoulder then closed her eyes. They stayed like that for the moment as if their bodies were aching so badly to make contact with each other.

Then Shizuru spoke.

"Natsuki?"

"Mmmm…"

"Do you hate me?"

"No." Natsuki answered briefly.

"Do you love me?"

"…." Natsuki didn't answer but began to hug her more tightly. Then afterwards, she removed her hands around the brunette and sat beside her. After a few seconds of silence, she spoke.

"Shizuru, there are some things that are better left unsaid."

With that, Natsuki stood up to leave. Even before she reached the doorknob, a loud knock on the door was heard.

_BOG BOG BOG BOG!!_

Both Natsuki and Shizuru began to be alarmed. Then another thudding on the door was heard but this time, the banging on the door was louder and stronger one would think that the hinges on the door would soon be removed. Shizuru stood up while Natsuki slowly started to back away from the door.

Then Natsuki looked for something to use as a weapon. However there was nothing that was worth using as a weapon. Then, Shizuru picked up an umbrella then looked at Natsuki as if asking if that would work. Natsuki simply shrugged her shoulders and retrieved the umbrella then moved on the side of the door. She then motioned Shizuru to open the door at a count of three.

_1...2...3 _Shizuru abruptly opened the door while Natsuki moved instantly to hit whoever that intruder is. But much to their surprise, no one was there. So, both of them decided to check on Mai and Nao. But they were not in the next room that's why they decided to roam around the castle to look for Mai and Nao.

--------x--------

This is it for now! Hope you liked it. Please read and review. Happy Halloween!^_^


	11. LGNDRY 3KSTR

Sorry for the delay...I got sick! Hope you enjoy this. please read and review too! ^_^ any comments! funny, scary or corny!you choose! hahaha!!!

* * *

**Chapter 11: LGNDRY 3KSTR**

* * *

Natsuki and Shizuru had made their way up ever cautious to hear any weird sounds that might popped up. Unlike any other floors, it was unbelievably the only floor that has no lighting. The only light that was visible at the moment came from the flashlight held by the blunette. Shizuru was smiling as she followed the blunette for she can look as long as she wants at Natsuki's sexy back.

After 15 minutes of walking, the light was already flailing.

"H-hey S-Shizuru, do you have extra bat?"

"Y-yes. I think I have it…Here." Shizuru was giggling silently as she offered Natsuki the battery. Natsuki turned around to accept it.

"Thank~ SHIZURU!?"

"Ara!? Extra battery, isn't it?"

"Well yeah right! Extra battery for the flashlight, not for cellphone!!!" Natsuki was scratching her head.

"Fufufu…I was just kidding. Anyway, why don't you try to call Nao-san?"

"Uhm…I don't think she will bring it with her especially at this time."

"Might as well give it a try." Shizuru smiled at her as she handed her the phone.

"O-okay…By the way, why the hell would I call her? Why not you!? Don't tell me you don't know her number!?" Natsuki asked, trying not to sound so suspicious.

"Uhm…she told me she will give me her number after she buys a new one." Shizuru tried to sound assuring.

"Weh!? What for!?" Natsuki was now suspicious.

"Uhm….s-she wanted a new number exclusively for calling me…yes…that's what she told me." Shizuru wished she could have more talent this time at lying in front of this woman.

"Okay…" Shizuru could not believe that Natsuki bought that stupid alibi. At least, she was relieved.

Natsuki started to dial Nao's number. Then pressed call. However, before she put the phone near her ear, she noticed the number she dialed had changed. She immediately canceled the call.

_What the hell is with this cellphone!? _Natsuki again dialed the 10-digit number, pressed call! But again, it changed to 333.

"What the hell!??" Natsuki sounded irritated.

"What's the matter?" Shizuru peeked over Natsuki's shoulder.

"3..3..3?" Shizuru repeated the numbers on screen as if in askance.

"Y'know, I do not dial that!!" Natsuki said defensively. Shizuru almost laughed at her.

"Then maybe I dialed that myself!?" Shizuru teased her while trying hard not to laugh.

"No! Geez! I'm serious here okay!? I do not dial that! FOR REAL!" Natsuki said more defensively.

"A-are you sure you know how to use a cell phone, Nat-su-ki?"

"Well duh! Of course, what do you think of me!? Living on the mountains!? Never seen one like this!? Tsk…Tsk…" Natsuki was now really irritated.

"Fufufu…I'm sorry…You just look so cute when you are so irritated like that." Shizuru smiled at her. Natsuki blushed instantly.

"C-cut this out. Geez, you're always teasing me!!"

"You liked it, didn't you!?"

"Well…yes…I mean no…Argh…I don't know! C-could we just start our searching? Oh shit~…there are so many rooms in this floor!?" Natsuki was surprised as she realized this would be a wild goose chase.

"Ara! more or less 30-35 rooms in this floor." Shizuru sighed.

"Yeah and it's almost nine!! What if they are not on this floor? Maybe on the third or fourth~"

BOOOM BOOOOM BOOOOM!!!!!!

A very loud noise which seemed to come from the far end of the floor could now be heard but this time, the noise was much louder and heavier, and they could feel the floor vibrating. Both of them looked at each other as if asking if they'd still continue or not. They waited for a few seconds but the noise was now gone. However, the atmosphere began to feel like gloomy and depressing. Natsuki was now a bit shaking especially after her experience in the bathroom a while ago.

"Natsuki…"

"Huh?..."

"You are shaking…are you….scared?" Shizuru asked while stopping herself from making any giggling sound.

"W-what!~ me!? N-n-no way! Ghosts aren't real! Yeah…They're not real! That's for~"

_BOOGOOM!_

Another sound echoed. Natsuki's heart fluttered abruptly and in her panic, she accidentally held on to Shizuru's hands. Shizuru's heart also beat wildly not because of that weird sound but because of a certain navy-haired girl holding her hand.

"G-Gomene…I w-was j-just surprised." Natsuki was blushing as she removed her hand from the brunette. She then continued her walk.

_Fufufu. Not scared huh?_ "You can hold my hand if you're scared." Shizuru extended her hand to the blunette as she followed Natsuki.

"Geez! I told you I'm not scared! I was just surprised! That's all!" Natsuki answered defensively while still blushing hard. She still continued her walk.

"Fufufu…You can still hold my hand..." Shizuru insisted while teasing the blushing blunette at the same time.

Natsuki stopped and faced the brunette. Shizuru smiled at her while still offering her hand. The blunette hesitated for a moment…but nonetheless, she convinced herself. She was ready to extend her hand too, to hold the brunette's hand, when Shizuru put her hand down.

"Fufufu. I was just kidding. I know you won't and I know you never will." Shizuru was smiling at her though her true emotions wanted to resurface so badly. She watched Natsuki's reaction intently hoping against hope that Natsuki would still hold her hand no matter what. But, Natsuki didn't!

"O-of c-course! B-because you already have a girlfriend!" _Geez! What a stupid prank! I almost fell to that stupid joke!_ Natsuki was a bit embarrassed as she wondered if those words meant another thing. _Geez! Of course not! That only means she wasn't available anymore! She already has a girlfriend right!? She belongs to Nao right!? _

"Ara! Why are you always referring at my girlfriend as an excuse!?"

"Well DUH! Isn't it obvious!? You have a girlfriend! You're into a relationship! You're not single and available anymore!! That's why!!" Natsuki was practically yelling out loud.

"Why?...Would you go for me if Nao wasn't my girlfriend?" Shizuru could literally hear the heavy pounding of her heart- the one thing she ever wanted Natsuki to answer now; that one simple word she wanted so badly to hear…

"Hahaha! There's no way for that! You are now Nao's girlfriend and that fact can't be changed!" Natsuki continued to walk as fast as she could.

_Oh my! Here she goes again! When would go straight to the point? When would you say to me what~_

_CLAANG! CLAANG! CLAANG!_

The grandfather's clock already hit nine o' clock as it reverberated inside the castle! Then, just after the clock stopped….

_DYAAA DYAAA DYAAAAN..... DYAAA DYAAA DYAAAAN! _

A blast could be heard! Someone was playing a piano!

Natsuki stopped walking and looked back at Shizuru.

"W-what was that!?"

"Symphony No. 5?" Shizuru also was surprised.

"WEIRD!!!!"

Then, they heard footsteps….it was running fast….and coming their way….However, Natsuki and Shizuru seemed to be stuck on their place. All they could was to watch it coming…Their heartbeats increased in pace as the footsteps could now clearly be heard! It was so close…Then a loud shriek echoed.

"WAAAH!!! MOOOMMMY!!! MOMMY, PLAY PIANO!!!!" Nao was running fast and shouting like crazy!

'_What the hell!? Nao!?? Mommy!???Piano!?' _Despite the intense situation they were in, Natsuki still managed to laugh after hearing Nao's crazy shriek.

"Oh my, That's Nao-san!" Shizuru said after recognizing that voice.

In a few seconds, Nao appeared from the dark. She stopped when she saw the two and heaved deeply.

"Oi, what are you shouting at!? Mommy!???" Bwahahaha!!!" Natsuki asked in between laughs.

"C'mon! C'mon! C'mon! NOW!!! RUN!!!! Mommy!!!" With that, Nao continued her running in the direction Natsuki and Shizuru had taken. Natsuki looked at the departing figure while still laughing hysterically.

"Bwahahaha!!! That Nao has gone crazy calling her mom like she's some kind of a freak!!!"

"N-N-Natsuki…I-I think Nao isn't calling her mom…"

"Huh!?"

"A-are you a fast runner!??"

"What the hell is happening to you guys!? First, Nao…Then, you!? What's going~"

"Look and listen…." Natsuki's eyes followed Shizuru's shaking hand.

"THEN RUN!!! OH SHIITT!!!" Natsuki and Shizuru were now on their feet.

"OOH SHIT! A MUMMY!!! NO! MUMMIES!!! REAL MUMMIES!!!!! RUN!!!!!!!!" Natsuki said while running as fast as she could. Shizuru was behind her. Nao was way way ahead of them now. As the two of them were running…._BOINK..._

"O-ouch!.. N-natsuki!" Shizuru fell down. Natsuki looked back and ran towards Shizuru.

"A-are you okay!? C-can you still run!?" Natsuki's voice was now full of panic.

"I-I think my right foot g-got sprained. G-go now! Leave me alone, just go." Shizuru smiled at her which makes Natsuki's heart fluttered for a second.

"Not a chance! Oh shit!!! They're here! I'll carry you! NOW!" Shizuru climbed at Natsuki's back.

"Hang in there tight, Shizuru!" With all her might, the blunette ran. However, every step Natsuki takes requires a lot of her strength. No wonder the chasing mummies closed in the distance. Natsuki looked back.

'_Damn it! We're not gonna make it!!1 If only I'm much stronger! If only I can run faster than this! If only I could buy more time...Yes! that's right! Buy time!!!'_

"Natsuki..just leave me behind..please…just go…." Shizuru said weakly.

"Shizuru! Turn off the lights now!" Shizuru put off the flashlight. Then, in lightning speed, Natsuki pushed one door open ever gently then entered and closed it quietly. Natsuki put Shizuru down then leaned on the door to listen.

"Natsuki…"

"Shh.." Natsuki pointed at the door as if directing her finger at those crazy mummies outside the room. After the loud thumping on the floor had vanished, only then did Natsuki release a very long sigh.

"We lost them. But only for a while. How's your foot?" Natsuki opened the flashlight and looked at Shizuru's sprained foot. The blunette touched it gently which surprised Shizuru at the sudden contact.

"Oh sorry…"

"N-no…it's okay…" So Natsuki held the brunette's injured foot and massaged it gently. Shizuru was amazed at those gentle touches made by Natsuki.

"There..that would not hurt so much. But you still need to rest that. Let's stay here for a while."

"Mmm… Thank you, Natsuki."

"I-it's nothing.." Natsuki blushed instantly because rarely would people thank her.

Both of them were now leaning on the wall. There's no other furniture in the room except for a large antique-looking cabinet.

"S-shizuru…what do you think of Mai!?" Shizuru's eyes widened at such a blunt question.

'_So that must be it...She likes Mai...She really likes her...' _

"Mai is a simple but strong-willed lady. Her innocence reveals more clearly the purity of her heart. No wonder the person she loves is very lucky…no wonder you…are lucky…"

"HUH!? What are you talking about!?" Natsuki was really confused.

"Ara!? We are talking about Mai, right!?"

"NO…I mean yes…But I'm not asking that!"

"EH!? How would that be? You just asked me…" Shizuru was now confused too.

"Yes! I just asked you…But I'm not asking it! Arghh.. what I mean is her whereabouts. Since we saw Nao a while ago and Mai wasn't with her, I wonder where the hell is she now." Natsuki's voice was full of concern.

'_Shizuru! You are just thinking too much! Fufufu!' _Shizuru taught to herself.

"Don't worry. Maybe, Nao was searching for her now." Shizuru said.

"Yes…maybe…Anyway, you need to rest now."

------m-------

'_What the hell!? Where did Natsuki and Shizuru go!? I thought they were just behind my back! Oh shit! This is no good. Oh shiiiitt! Where is Mai!? Oh no! Natsuki will kill me if she knew that this was my pretty stupid idea. Damn it! _ Nao was now on the stairs going down to the second floor.

While on the stairs, Nao thought of Mai on the upper floors. But it's too late. She had already gone down. She can't go back now or she'll end up being mummified too.

'_Maybe I can use the elevator. Yes! That's right!' _ So, Nao immediately ran towards the elevator on the second floor which was just near the stairs. She pressed the up button, however, the elevator was still on the ground floor.

'_Oh shit..C'mon up C'mon C'mon!' _She waited for a minute. Then the elevator rose up to the second floor. Inside the elevator, Nao make it sure not to press 3rd floor. She pressed 4th floor. Then it closed and ascended.

When the elevator was now on the 3rd floor, it suddenly stopped. _FUCK!_

Nao could practically hear the loud thudding of her heart inside her brain. Then, the door began to open ever gently. She could feel sweat running down her forehead. _Oh my fuck! Please! No mummies! No mummies! Please!!!!_

The door opened wide. Nao, while shaking, peeked slowly. No one was around! She was relieved that no mummies were waiting for a joy ride in the elevator. So, in a blink of an eye, Nao pressed the close button. Then, before the elevator door fully closed, a mummy appeared out of nowhere and extended its hand as if wanting to reach Nao so badly.

"WAAAAHH!!!!!!" Nao shouted as she continued to press the close button. _CLOSE! CLOSE! CLOSE! CLOSE! CLOSE!!!!!!_

The door closed suddenly and the mummy had not reached Nao. _Oh my fuck! That was so damn close!!!! I'm gonna die of heart attack here!!!! Oh shit! We need to get out of here now!! AS IN NOW!!_

The elevator now ascended again. Next stop was on the fourth floor. Nao was already going out of the elevator, when she heard footsteps which appeared to be coming from the fifth floor. Little did she know those footsteps were just nearby.

And so, she pressed the closed button again. As she pressed the 5th floor, her eye caught onto something! _D-D-DAMMIT!! _ Her body was now shaking like crazy, sweats became more visible on her forehead and more blood started to go up in her head. Every part of her body wanted to shout now and her heartbeat almost tripled in pace with what she saw!

_FULL_

The elevator said 'FULL.' _T-t-t-that m-m-means...I-I-I a-am n-not ALONE!!!!! I'm not alone here!!!!!!! OHHH NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!_

----------a----------

"NOOOOO!" Shizuru shouted as she rose up from Natsuki's lap.

"H-hey…Shizuru…w-what h-happened? A-are you alright?" Natsuki asked with concern.

"N-natsuki…Someone wanted to get me…someone wanted to kill me….a joker…will come and get me…" Shizuru was now on the verge of crying as she tried to remember her dreams clearly.

"No Shizuru….that was just a nightmare. No one will kill you okay?" Natsuki said as she stroked the brunette's hair gently.

"B-b-but…"

"I won't allow that joker to get or even touch your finger, got it?"

Shizuru was still a bit shaking after her horrible dream.

"Look…I'm here…I'm here with you….I will protect you…I will never leave you. No need to worry now…" Natsuki said as she embraced the brunette. Because of so much exhaustion, the brunette fell into a deep slumber again but this time, she felt safe and warm in the strong arms of the blunette.

------------x-----------

After the dinner, Reito called again his servant. The pony-tailed professor was observant and tried to be closer to hear the conversation.

"This is not good!"

"Indeed, Young Master!"

"When did it all start?"

"If I were right, I think it might have started at exactly 3:33 pm."

"Tsk..Tsk.. Tsk.. Just exactly what I've thought! The signs are all present! The time…the little girl…the driver….I never thought this would come this far."

"Nobody ever thought that today would be that day…"

"I'll go there right now!"

"I don't think that's a good idea Young Master."

"But…"

"What the hell is going on!?" Midori butted in

"Gomenasai, Midori-sensei but it has been forbidden to speak this with someone outside the group or you might end up being haunted with this secret forever." Reito spoke like someone being possessed by a dark spirit.

"Geez! If this is your way of scaring the hell out of me, well, nice try but I'm not afraid of anything. Try me!" Midori demanded.

"Please stay out of th~" the servant was stopped when Reito raised his hand.

"It's the 3KSTR" Reito said blankly.

"3…K…S…T…R…." Midori repeated with total confusion.

"Repeat it faster this time…"the servant commanded.

"3KSTR….3KSTER…..trickster!? Uhm…so what's with it?" Midori said.

"Did you know the famous MAXIM 'you can only run but not hide…'

"NOPE!"

"How about… 'Once you started it, prepare it end it!'"

"T-that's one of the lines of that forbidden chanting curse….so!?" Midori's eyes widened as she abruptly recognized it.

"It was the Trickster who started it…The Legendary Trickster!" The servant replied grimly.

"NO WAY! It was just a legend!!" Midori couldn't believe what she had heard.

"Welcome to our world!" The servant replied.

--------m---------

"Nao-san!? Nao-san!? Please wake up….Please open your eyes…Don't leave me….Please….Don't joke around now…." Nao blinked her eyes several times.

"W-W-Witch!!!!!!!"

"N-Nao-san! It's me! I'm Mai!"

"Oohh..sorry…."

"Oh my gosh! Nao-san! You are bleeding!!! What happened to you?! C'mon we need to bandage your chest…Oh no…Oh no…" Nao was confused. When she looked at her shirt, it was full of red spots of blood! _B-Blood!!!!_

"M-MAI!!! H-how did I end up here!?" Nao really thought for a moment for as far as she could remember she was inside the elevator but now she was a few feet away from the elevator. _Who dragged me outside the elevator!?_

"EH!? I should be the one to ask that! C'mon now…you've already lost so much blood!!" Mai was a bit panicking; she almost pulled Nao to get up.

"W-wait! M-mai! T-that is not my b-blood!!!!" Nao said hysterically.

"Huh!? Then who's blood was that!?" Mai said as she pointed at the direction of the closed elevator. On the floor near the elevator, there were lots of blood marks even on the wall.

_I must be dreaming! This is so... _Nao was now wide-eyed as she stared at it.

_TING... _The elevator began to open its door. What happened next made Nao's face to totally become paler than pale. Written on the elevator wall was the word 'WELCOME' with the use of blood as ink. Unlike Nao, Mai was really amazed with what she was seeing.

"Oh my gosh, Nao…you are so talented! I never thought of this kind of trick…" Mai stood up and walked towards the open elevator door to better take a look of the bloody word.

"M-Mai…This is not my trick! Let's go now!"

"Geez! I can't believe you are so hum~ AAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mai started to run towards Nao for a figure which was hanged by a rope appeared inside the elevator. She then buried her face onto Nao's chest. _This is bad..._

"Hush now…Mai…It was just a hanging dummy....." Nao said as she patted Mai's back.

"I-I am afraid, Nao-san…" Mai was shaking badly.

"Don't worry now…okay!?" Nao said as she stood up with Mai still clinging onto her.

"O-okay…."

"But…I-I think….w-we n-need t-to run for now!!!" Nao said.

"W-why!?" Nao pointed towards the elevator. Mai followed it.

"OHH NOOOOO!!!" Mai shouted while running. Nao was beside her running too.

_AAWOOOOOO,_ a Black Shuck which was limping was now chasing them.

"Ww-what was that!??"

"A 3-footed Black Shuck!!!??.... I don't know…Don't ask me!" Nao said in a husky voice while still keeping her pace. She looked back at the black dog. _This is really bad...Very damn bad! We need a safe place...! _

"M-Mai! Hide inside one of the rooms…I'll let that stupid dog chase me…Find a safe place.…I'll come back for you…okay…"

"But…."

"NOW!!!" Mai went inside one of the rooms while Nao was getting the attention of the black dog. The dog was aggravated at the sound Nao was producing and so it ran faster this time. _F-fuck! It'll reach me in no time! Damn! _

Luckily as Nao swerved right, she saw the switches and turned it off immediately. She then hid on the corner. The limping dog continued its way forward. _This is now my chance. Mai..wait for me..._

As soon as the dog passed Nao's hiding corner, Nao immediately ran back. _Oh my fuck! What room did Mai enter again!? Maybe, that's it... _She decided to enter the room where she heard a noise. After she entered, she immediately closed the door then called on Mai.

"Mai…lend me a hand…find anything that we can use to block the doorway." Nao pulled one desk and blocked it on the door. Then, Nao was given a long, wide wood which would perfectly be suited to lock the door.

"T-thanks!"

"No prob!" answered by a deep throaty voice.

"But no thanks!!!! YAAAY!" Nao immediately removed the desk she had put earlier and in lightning speed, opened the door. Now, not only the Black Shuck but also an armored knight with a long sword on its hand was going after Nao. Nao was running as fast as she could in total darkness. But then a hand out of nowhere grabbed and pulled her. _Dammit! They caught me! I'll be dead! I'll be their dinner!!!_

--------x---------

While killing time, Natsuki tried to picture out the castle again. She tried to remember the entrances and the exits, the stairs…the back doors…the elevators…She was now planning a good escape when her eyes began to focus onto something hanging on the wall.

A grandfather's clock was hanging on the side of the wall. She focused the flashlight and as she stared at it, she noticed that this clock was no ordinary. Instead of numbers, the clock was full of letters with one hand only.

'_Wow! This is cool!' _Natsuki thought to herself.

But then the hand of clock began to move…Natsuki was a bit surprised….She blinked her eyes several times…She looked at it again….It was really moving…The hand pointed at the letter 'R'… Natsuki shook her head again…Then the hand moved its way to letter 'U'…..Natsuki rubbed her eyes then stared at it again….Then to letter 'N'

'R…U….N! RUN!!' Natsuki panicked as she recognized the message. However, before she could do anything….

_BAM BAM BAM BAM_

A loud thudding on their door echoed. Shizuru was stirred up. When she looked at Natsuki, the blunette put her finger onto her mouth. Natsuki thought it better not to mention of the message she had just figured out.

"How's your feet? Can you move it!?"

"Ara…I think I can…a little bit"

"We'll hide inside that…" Natsuki pointed at the large antique-looking cabinet.

"How about the back door?"

"I think they're just waiting there too…They're provoking us to come out…" Natsuki stood up and helped Shizuru to her feet. When the banging on the door became louder and stronger, the two of them hurried up and hid inside the antique cabinet.

Although the cabinet was not that big enough, the two of them suited perfectly inside it. They were facing each other as they entered inside. Shizuru's hands were around Natsuki's neck for support and while Natsuki's hands were in Shizuru's waist supporting her too. Then slowly, Natsuki pulled it close.

_BAAAAM!!!!!!!_

The front door of the room almost flew out of its hinges because of such a strong force. Natsuki and Shizuru could now feel the footsteps entering inside the room. From the sound of it, it appeared that they were many.

Inside the cabinet, the two of them almost held their breaths and ever careful not to make a single sound. Then, Natsuki felt someone tapping her shoulder. Natsuki looked at Shizuru in askance. The brunette returned the questioned look too.

So, Natsuki simply ignored it thinking she must now be paranoid. But again, she felt someone tapping her. Natsuki looked at Shizuru again and mouthed the word 'Why?' Shizuru shook her head as if saying 'Nothing.'

Then Natsuki felt like the hairs at her back stood up and her body wanted to scream. She looked slowly sideways….So did Shizuru…Then both of them looked at each other…

"WAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" Natsuki and Shizuru hurriedly opened the door and went out. Then from inside the cabinet, a bloody headless body appeared, its hands moving in different directions as if looking for something. However, inside the room, there were plenty of mummies that had surrounded them immediately. Natsuki and Shizuru were trapped! On the corner, the bloody headless body continued its searching until it pressed something.

"WAAAAHHHHH!!!!!"

---------x--------

When the hand that had cupped Nao's hand was removed….

"Please….eat me fast…don't eat me piece by piece please…." Nao said while her body was a bit shaking.

"EH!? Nao-san!? Are you alright!?"

"M-M-Mai! Oh thank heavens! I thought you're gonna eat me! You grabbed me like there's no tomorrow! Geeez!"

"G-g-gomen…I heard you scream so I went out…Then luckily, I saw you running fast….I panicked I might missed you….but luckily, I did grab you! Haay! Sorry for that…."

"Don't be! I owe you my life! Now, we have to look for Natsuki and Shizuru and get out of this place. I hope they're still alive!"

"What did you say!?"

"Oh..I mean….I hope they're still on their minds! Hohoho!"

"But how can we look for them…when someone out there was also looking for us!?" Mai shook her head as she leaned on the wall.

"You're right….Haay!" Nao also leaned back on the wall. Both of them sighed.

"But wait…there must be something here…." Nao faced the wall and started to roam her hands on it.

"Uhm…Nao-san..what are you doing?" Mai looked at Nao.

"Y'know, there must be something here….something like a secret passage or a secret door. I've seen something like that in movies."

"Oh my gosh. I've seen that scary movie too! They found the secret skeleton key on one of the corners of the wall! Oh my gosh! We're like detectives! Wow! This is so great!" Mai was so energetic

"Uhm…Mai….Could you give me a hand here?" Nao was pushing a small but heavy cabinet which was on the corner of the room.

"Hyaaa…" Both of them had managed to push the cabinet. Nao then kneeled down and started to search on the corners.

"Dammit! Not in here!"

They continued to check the other three corners of the rooms. Unluckily, they found nothing. In dismay, Nao and Mai sat down on the floor as they heaved deeply. And as they rest their aching bodies, Nao heard something that seemed like dripping water.

"Mai…did you hear that?"

"Hear what!? Hey Nao-san this is not the time to joke~"

"I'm not joking….Shhh…there it goes again." Nao stood up and followed the sound of the dripping water which seemed to be coming from the middle of the room. Nao bent down to touch the floor. It's wet.

"Mai…flashlight please…" Mai gave her the flashlight. When Nao focused it on the floor, Mai covered her mouth in shock while Nao was not surprised to see that the dripping water was really a blood. _BLOODY HELL!_

As the two of them looked up to where the blood was coming, Nao at first could not figure out that thing that was hanging on the ceiling since it was inside the plastic bag. Mai moved in closer to look at it when the thing that was hanging began to fall on Mai's arms. Nao stood up and focused the flashlight on it while Mai opened the plastic bag when….

"HELLO!"

Mai screamed very loudly and in her panic, she had thrown the thing onto Nao. Nao looked intently at the thing.

"H-H-Head!!!!!!" In her panic, she had thrown it back at Mai.

"NNNNNOOOO!!!!!" Mai threw the bloody human head onto the wall. With such a great impact, the wall began to crack and the floor where Nao and Mai stood still opened up.

"WWAAAAHHHHH!!!!"

-------------m---------------

"Shizuru….Shizuru….are you alright!?"

"W-where are we?"

"I think we fell…It appears we are standing on the trap door when it suddenly opened. At least, we are safe…for now…." Natsuki said.

As she checked on their surroundings, Natsuki's attention shifted to wall. It seemed that there was something written on the wall only that some of its wordings had been covered up with dust. Natsuki stood up and went near the wall. She removed the dust on the wall. After a few seconds, Natsuki was amazed for the writings on the wall were not literally written but instead the writings were carved on the wall.

She turned on the flashlight and focused it on the wall….

_Goodbye, sweet dreams_

_Nightmare now wins_

_Illusions become reality_

_Give your all or lose sanity_

Natsuki read it again thinking if it were some kind of warning but dismissed the idea. _Geez! This is so nonsense! Oh men! We need to get the hell out of this place!_

"What do you think of this, Shi~" Natsuki turned around but Shizuru was nowhere to be found.

"Shizuru!? Shizuru!? Where are you!??" Natsuki's chest began to tighten as she had not heard an answer from Shizuru. _What if the joker...what if it's true...what if I'd never see her again…what if..._

Suddenly, the door opened and the brunette appeared.

"It appears we're on the second floor now…" Shizuru said as she entered the room.

"Oh my, Shizuru! You've scared me! Don't do that again…okay!?"

"Oh my…Gomen…I thought on checking outside…It appears we are alone now…"

"Just don't do that again okay…"

"H-hai!"

"C'mon…we need to find Nao and Mai…" Natsuki got out of the room followed by Shizuru who was smiling devilishly.

---------x------------

"Aww…Awww…Owwwwuch!!!" Mai and Nao stumbled down.

"Ouch…Oh shit!! Hey Mai…how are you!?"

"Oww.....Am I still alive?"

"hahaha! Of course you are, Mai!"

"Hehehe…I thought I'm gonna be dead!"

"Same here! Good thing, we survived!" Nao stood up as she shook some dirt on her shirt.

"Where are we though!?"

"C'mon…we'll never know if we'll just stay here…"

As they get out of the room, another Black Shuck was on the hallway. But this time, the dog was not limping and it ran so fast! _DDAMMIT!_

"The elevator…..RUN!!!!" Nao and Mai ran towards the elevator. Then, Nao pressed the close button again several times….But the black dog was running fast…._ GGGRRRR..._

Just before the elevator closed, the dog jumped high. It'll reach them in no time. So Nao hurriedly push the door closed.. Then…_PAK..._

_GGRRRR...._The head of the dog was stuck inside the elevator while it's body was left outside.

"Kick it Mai! Kick it!" Nao said while still pushing the door close with the head dog in between the door.

"Hyaaa!!" Mai kicked the head dog…But instead of the head going out, the head of the dog was separated from its body. With Mai's great kick, the head of the dog bounced inside the elevator.

"Hyaaaa!!" It was Nao's turn as she kicked the head out of the elevator. Then they pressed the ground floor button.

_TING..._As the elevator door opened, Nao and Mai got out immediately when Mai bumped onto something hard.

"WAAAHHH!!!" Mai shouted.

"WAAAAAHHH!!!!"

"Oi, shut up Kuga! That's just Mai!" Nao said while laughing.

"Oh…sorry…"

"C'mon let's get out of here…" The four of them hurried towards the front door of that castle. Even before they reached the door, Nao had already noticed something. _This won't be an easy escape! _

The door had three doorknobs- one in the middle of door, and the two, on each side- forming a triangular shape.

"What the hell is this!?" Natsuki muttered as she turned one of the doorknobs but won't bulge in.

"I think this must be an automatic lock door." Nao said as she examined it.

"How can we open this up!?" Shizuru asked.

"Since there are three doorknobs…we have to find the three keys and turned them on simultaneously."

"Why not just open one door!?" Natsuki demanded.

"Because even if we manage to open the first lock, it would automatically lock out without the second and third key!"

"So you mean, we have to search for those keys! But where!! This place is damn so big!" Natsuki was now irritated.

"I think we don't need to search for those…we just need to answer these riddles."

Near the first doorknob, a scroll was tied on it. Mai opened it.

Written on the scroll was a short riddle.

_Decode my personality_

_I'll set you all free_

_Lose this battle with me_

_I'll only allow three_

"Wow! The one who did this riddle knew we're four! I think someone was playing tricks on us. And if we lose this game, one of us would be left here! So creepy!" Nao commented._  
_

"What the hell!?" This is so weird!" Natsuki said in dismay after looking at the scroll. With no other choice, they decided to open up the two remaining scrolls attached on the other two door knobs.

On the second scroll...

_See not through your eyes_

_The beauty of disguise_

_But look through your heart_

_Or things may fall apart_

"Geez! Another weird riddle!!! What's in the third?" Nao said in disappointment.

Written on the third scroll was another riddle. But this time, the scroll had a picture of a door with a snake carved on it followed by ten blank line spaces on the middle of the door pictured on the scroll.

_Keep in balance_

_The things you glance_

_Day is to night_

_Left is to right_

"Hey guys, any ten magic letters or numbers on a door you could think of !?" Natsuki looked at them.

"Nope! No idea at all…Haay…" Mai said.

"W-wait!! I remember…this front door….there was something carved on it….i just can't remember it…" Nao said as she kept on thinking.

"Ara…I think it was something about the snake… something like… 'it is alive'!?" The brunette said.

"YES! That's it!" Nao said.

"But…it was asking for ten letters…" Mai noticed it.

"1…2….3…..9! Shit! There are just nine letters! 'It is alive'- it's just nine letters!"

Nao read the lines again. '_Day is to night as left is to right... What could it possibly mean?_

"Shizuru, can you still remember anything…anything that might be written on this door!?" Natsuki asked.

"Betsuni! Except for the picture of a snake…then those words…I could not think of anything." Shizuru said seriously.

'_Left is to right!! A ten-letter digit…A snake saying it is alive...If I'd interpret it literally... _Nao's eyes twinkled in delight!

"I got it! The riddle speaks literally!! Oh yes!! I got it!!!!" Nao said with enthusiasm.

"What was it!?"

"Remember, this door had a picture of a snake then followed by the word 'IT IS ALIVE'…then this riddle says left is to right…" Nao stopped shortly.

"So!?" Natsuki was excited too.

"That's it! Read it from right to left this time…" Natsuki read it.

"EVILASITI!?? It don't make sense!

"Remember, there's a snake shaped like 'S'"

"EVILASITIS…. EVIL AS IT IS!!!! That's it! You're brilliant, Nao!" Natsuki was also amazed.

"Yahoo!! One down…two more to go!!!" Mai rejoiced too. Shizuru simply had a blank face.

The four of them read the second riddle again.

_See not through your eyes_

_The beauty of disguise_

_But look through your heart_

_Or things may fall apart_

"Hey guys, anything weird that you've encountered!?" Nao asked them.

"Well…except for the mummies, the bloody headless body…there's nothing weird that we've encountered." Natsuki answered.

"Me…only the Black Shucks and a bloody human head…."Mai answered too.

"It says that we won't be able to see it…only through our heart…or we'll end up being deceived by the beauty of disguise." Nao reiterated the riddle.

'_Look through your heart…Or things may fall apart…' _Natsuki repeated it inside her head when her attention was caught by something on the wall. Her eyes widened in shock and in horror. _FUCK! _She looked at Shizuru…from head to heels…Her mind suddenly blacked out…She walked towards the brunette…Like a possessed person, she pushed Shizuru on the wall and pressed her hand hard on the brunette's neck. Nao and Mai's eyes widened at Natsuki's behavior.

"N-Natsuki! What are you doing!?" Nao said as she tried to remove Natsuki's grip from the brunette neck. But Natsuki's grip was strong and powerful.

"Oh my gosh…Natsuki-san is possessed!" Mai said as she cupped her mouth in horror.

"Are you insane!!!! You're killing Shizuru!!!" Nao was now panicking as she still tried to remove Natsuki's grip.

"W-what did you do to her!?" Natsuki demanded while still pinning Shizuru on the wall.

"Natsuki! Please stop this! That's Shizuru! You're killing her!!! Please stop it" Mai was yelling now as tears started to run down her cheeks.

"I said what did you do to her!??? Where is she!!!??" Natsuki again demanded as she pressed her hand on the brunette's neck.

"Fuck! Natsuki! What the hell is going on with you!?" Nao shouted.

"Look at wall! The shadow!" Natsuki demanded. Nao and Mai looked at wall and their eyes almost betrayed them. Shizuru's shadow had wings!

"HAHAHAHAHA! Excellent! Who would have guessed!?" A voice boomed out of nowhere. Nao and Mai were surprised while Natsuki was now full of anger. Slowly, Shizuru's figure changed onto something with wings! Natsuki was surprised at the transformation she had released her grip. Then it disappeared suddenly. But Natsuki was still full of anger now.

"You are the joker! Give me back Shizuru!" Natsuki said in a loud voice so that the joker hiding from somewhere would hear her clearly.

"Hahahaha! Come and get her before it's too late. Come and defeat me! If you manage to reach the top of this tower, I'll give her back to you...only if it's not too late..hahahahaha!" The voice then disappeared…

"This is all my fault! I haven't protected her! I'm so useless! Why haven't I noticed that she was walking on her feet now!? Why!? Damn! I failed her!" Natsuki fell down on the floor as her body shook badly.

"Natsuki…what feet? Protect from whom? And why!?" Nao was confused at the turn of events.

"Shizuru got her right foot injured……But I haven't noticed everything until now. After we fell on the trap door…I saw a strange riddle too...maybe that's the time the joker got her…for the Shizuru that was with me back then was already walking on her feet. But before that, she told me she had dreamt of a joker who wanted to get her….to kill her…Nao…gomenasai…I haven't protected your girlfriend…." Natsuki said as she shook her head in so much disappointment at herself.

"Natsuki…I don't blame you…but it's not yet too late…keep in mind that you promised her….now go and do what you've promised her…protect her….I trust you….she needs you more than me right now…save her…" Nao said as she bent down to console Natsuki. Natsuki looked at Nao wanting to ask what she meant but thought it better to just ask her later. For now, she needed to get back Shizuru…before it's too late….

"Go! I need to decode the last riddle! I'll follow you after this!" Nao said while Natsuki now started to go up the stairs.

_Shizuru, wait for me...I'm coming...I'll get you back...I'll get you back no matter what...please wait for me...Hang in there...I'll save you..._

--------x-------

Hope you had a great time! Please read and review. Thanks a lot!


	12. Final Blow: KISS

Chapter 12: Final Blow: K. I. S. S.

_Who is behind all these things!? How can you answer a life-and death question that has no right answer?_ The mystery would end here….

Watch out! The trickster might be lurking behind you!!! Please read and review. Thank you.

Btw, sorry for the delay…especially to Mitsuki51295…I broke my promise right…sorry for that…^^

* * *

"D-do you think s-she c-can handle it?"

"S-she MUST handle it" _no matter what..._ Nao thought silently.

"Ohhh…I see…" Mai stared blankly at the floor.

"Don't worry, I'll follow her after I figure this one out." Nao smiled at the sad-looking orange-haired girl.

"D-do you think you can handle it?" Mai asked her this time.

Nao was a bit confused by that question. _Handle what...figuring this riddle or seeing Shizuru with Natsuki?..._

"What do you mean?"

"…." Mai was still staring at the floor.

"Mai….?"

"Oww…w-what…what did you say, Nao-san?"

"You're asking me if I can handle it…Handle what?"

"I asked you!?" Mai asked Nao.

"Yep. You did! Don't tell me you forget it!?" Nao was a bit confused at Mai's strange behavior.

"Ohh….no….I'm sorry….Please…just don't mind me…..i'm just…"

"I know…you are just scared. That's all… but it's okay….we can get out of this safe and sound!" Nao shook Mai's shoulders encouragingly.

"But right now…first things first… I have to decode this one….and most importantly, the master mind of all these crazy things." Nao picked up the first scroll and examined the intricate details of it. _There must be something that would lead me.... that would give me...._

"Uhm..Mai…do you have a clean cloth or something? My hanky got stained with these stupid blood markings."

"Yes…I have…." Mai pulled a clean white hanky.

"Than~" Nao stopped short for thought she noticed something.

"I-is there something wrong, Nao?" Mai asked while still giving the cloth.

"Oh..no…nothing…I thought…I just….never mind…" Nao gor the cloth and carefully damped it on the ancient-looking scroll.

After a minute….

"Hell yeah! Just like what I've thought!" Nao showed the scroll to Mai.

"But…I don't see anything new. That's still the scroll you are holding." Mai scratched her head innocently.

"Hahaha! What do you expect!? Of course, it's still the same scroll but there's more to it now. Try again." Mai looked again intently at the scroll.

Below the riddle revealed three broken lines.

"Oh my gosh…that is so cool!! But what does it mean!?".

"At last, you saw it! It means that we are one step closer to solving this riddle!" _Just three…three more..._

"Ohh..okay…" _if that's what you say... _Mai thought to herself.

-----x------

Light and quick footsteps could barely be heard as the joker seemed to be flying on its way up. In its arms was the struggling brunette trying to free her mouth from the invisible hand that gagged her.

"Hush hush there young lady. We're almost in paradise! Hahahaha!!" The joker laughed crazily. But all the more that the brunette tried to break free.

"Fine, fine…" The joker snapped its fingers and the invisible hand got removed. "Better!?"

"W-what do you want from me!?" Shizuru asked while still in the arms of the joker.

"It's not what I want from you that matters. It's what you NEED from me, my princess." The joker replied as it continued its way up.

"I don't need anything from you. J-just let me go…" Shizuru struggled again.

"You'll understand everything…in time….but right now…." the joker leaned closer to the brunette and whispered "you have to sleep…and dream you're in paradise."

"Noo…Please…don't…" Despite Shizuru's determination to stay awake, she could feel her consciousness fading away as Morpheus had made his way slowly. A tear escaped her scarlet eyes as they shut close…slowly…_ Natsuki...Nat..suki_

"Hmm..I wonder if these are tears of joy or not…" The joker wiped the tears away while laughing silently.

The joker had reached the rooftop and silently muttered some forbidden enchantment. Just in time that the magic words were chanted, a very big black bird appeared and stopped in front of them. The joker pulled three unique feathers and spoke to the bird as if the bird were a human.

"Do it as you please! But remember, the final blow ends with me."

"Arigatou. It's my pleasure to serve you." The bird spoke. After that, the joker snapped its fingers and they were now out of sight.

------x------

The blunette went immediately towards the elevator and as expected, it was turned off intentionally. There's no other way except the stairs. _Shit! Shit! Shit! _With no other choice, Natsuki used the stairs not minding whatever comes her way. All she could think of right now is Shizuru and nothing but her.

As she made her way up, she stopped abruptly as she noticed something very unusual. _Everything changed._ The stairs now became spiral staircase which seemed to take a lifetime before one could reach the top. _Who cares!? I'll still get her back...alive... I'll save her. Shizuru..._

Natsuki started her way up despite her aching body that wanted to rest so badly. But it was not an easy task for every time she could almost reach the top, the staircase seemed to extend! So, Natsuki would again ascend higher but the same thing happened every time. _Shit! What the fuck is this!? This is so endless! I'm losing time! Damn it! Think Natsuki!!!! _

As she thought of how to escape this endless staircase, Natsuki could feel her strength was slowly thinning. She began to panic but nonetheless continued to go up thinking that there was no turning back now.

Again, she saw the exit door. She stopped for a while for she realized that the stairs would extend whenever she tried to reach the top. Then, she remembered what her mother used to tell her. _If you fail to plan, then you plan to fail! You must always come up with a plan. _

Natsuki closed her eyes and thought of what to do. _The problem is how to escape something that has no ending. There must be an answer to this. I know the answers are everywhere...I just have to uncover them..._

As she relaxed her mind, she remembered something. _That's it! The riddle..._

Natsuki pictured out the scroll and tried to remember the riddle in it.

_See not through your eyes_

_The beauty of disguise_

_But look through your heart_

_Or things may fall apart_

_I knew it...the answer lies in my heart...what my heart desires...I want to reach the top...I want to save her...I want _

As Natsuki opened her eyes, her surroundings changed. She realized she was now at the top…_this is the rooftop..._ Again, her heart thumped wildly for she knew the Shizuru was just out here…. somewhere….in here….

Natsuki hurriedly scanned the surroundings looking for a brunette…but to no avail… She again searched…but still…no brunette.

"SHHIZURUUU!!!!" Natsuki shouted.

But nobody answered. Thick dark clouds began to cover the moonlight and everything now became dark and gloomy.

"COME OUT OF YOUR NEST YOU CRAZY JOKER!" Natsuki again shouted.

But again no one answered.

" AAARGGGHH!! COWARD!!! COME OUT NOW!!!" Natsuki was now full of rage.

"Who are you calling coward!? I've been waiting for you for quite an hour." a thick voice answered. Natsuki became alert and roamed her eyes looking for the owner of the voice.

"Who are you!? Where is Shizuru!?" Natsuki answered back.

"Tell me, why do you come back!?"

"It's none of your business!" Natsuki replied while still searching the source of the voice.

"Hahaha! What a cowardly answer!"

"Fuck you! I'm not coward! Why don't you just show off and let's fight to see who's coward between the two of us! C'mon! Show off!"

Suddenly, a figure emerged from the corner but Natsuki couldn't see it clearly for it was dark. Then in a blink of an eye, it disappeared and reappeared in front of the blunette and pushed Natsuki effortlessly. However, Natsuki almost stumbled backward and fell on her knees with that swift move from her opponent.

"Did you see that!? You are no match to me! Just save your energy for the final blow."

"W-who are you!? W-why are you doing this!?" Natsuki asked as she tried to stand up.

"Hmm..You really wanted to know you I am…Then, I'll show you…" The dark clouds that cover the moonlight suddenly moved away. Natsuki could now see her opponent but not its features for it was wearing a black cape with a hood on it.

Then, it began to pull its hood away as it spoke gently.

"I AM YOU!"

--------x-----------

Nao tried to picture out every little thing that would give her even the slightest clue. She looked again intently at the three scrolls noting similarities and differences.

"How is it?" Mai peeked at her shoulder.

"No luck! But these three scrolls….they have the same mark…a triangle…."

"Maybe it was just a coincidence…" Mai said impassively.

"Maybe…or maybe not….anyway, I'll still look up for more." Nao walked closer towards the front door and moved her hand on that massive door.

Nothing particular had been noted in the center…but when the red-head touched the right edge, she felt a line going up…a diagonal line…Nao tried the other edge…there was also the line going up but this time, a diagonal line opposite to the first…Nao got the clean cloth and began to trace the line…_just like what I've thought...another hint...I could feel it... This one big puzzle is about to end...the pieces are being revealed one by one.. this masterpiece would soon unveil its secret. _

------x------

"Tell me, why the heck is this happening now!? Why now!?? Why all of a sudden!?" The red-head complained loudly.

"Nobody's knows…It just always come and go…That's its trademark…" the black-haired guy answered. As they were talking, the servant received a phone call.

"So…why the hell do we bother ourselves with it!? Who cares about that trickster! As long as we aren't barging in its territory I don't think we should concern ourselves with it. We'll just mind our own business! We don't disturb it; it'll not disturb us too. Fair enough!" Midori pointed out.

Reito was about to say something when the servant murmured something to him. Reito suddenly got wide-eyed and were now full of panic.

"Are you sure about it!?"

"Absolutely, Young Master! We double-checked it!"

"Prepare two strong horses. We'll go there…IMMEDIATELY! GO!"

"Hai!" And the servant bowed his head and left abruptly.

"What is it this time!? I told you we'll just mind our own business! What do you want to prove huh!?" Midori said angrily after the servant left.

"It's not the point." Reito said shortly and was about to leave to when Midori blocked his way.

"What do you mean by it!? Don't you realize that if you barge in its territory, you are not only risking yourself but also us! It'll come back after everyone of us!" Midori was really serious when it comes to her student's safety.

"I understand how you feel. But it's all too late….There is no other way but to go there. It can't be stopped right now. Crazy as you might say but I have to risk everything…everything I have….even if that would mean risking my life…"

"NO!!! You don't understand! It's not yet late! Just don't go there!"

"If you'll excuse me sensei, I really have to go now. If I wouldn't do it…then who would? The burden of this mystery has now officially passed to my hands."

"Why are you willing to risk yourself for this? Everything you have? Is it worth it!? Tell me, why!?"

"Because the most important person in my life is in grave danger right now. As well as my best friend. There's no point wasting my time sitting here waiting for what would come out. I know I can do something…for her…"

"Important person…best friend….grave danger? Whom are you referring to? Don't tell me it's one of my students!"

"Unfortunately, sensei…yes…not just one but four students." Reito told her.

"No…This is not possible! Whom are you exactly referring to?"

"It's your lead actors…all of them…"

"Nao…Mai….Shizuru and Natsuki!?"

"Hai..Now…if you'll excuse me…I really have to go there right now…Gomenasai…." Reito bowed and continued his way when Midori called him.

"Promise me, you will ALL come back safe!"

"I will do whatever I can…" _even if I die..._ Reito left afterwards.

-----x-----

"Young Master…two strongest horses….one black…one white…"

"Thank you."

"Would you like me to accompany you, You~"

"No need…" Reito rode on the white horse and pulled the other horse closer to him.

"Are you sure this is a good idea."

"I know this is a suicidal act but I have to do it."

"But what is bound to happen will happen and cannot be changed…" The servant said.

"I believe the other way around. Everything changes…We made our own future and I will make my own destiny. Thanks for your concern." With that, Reito left the villa.

While everyone was busy wondering what would come out of that journey, they were unaware that someone had been watching them…even the conversation a while ago had been taken cared of.

------x------

Those emerald eyes were now filled with shock. _This can't be...You are not...me!_

Natsuki tried to refocus her vision but she was really seeing the real thing…she was seeing herself…the face…the hair…everything is identical…another Natsuki was in front of her.

"No! There is no way you are me!" Natsuki shook her head.

"I am you! I know everything about you…I know your strengths and weaknesses…because I am you…only that I'm much stronger than you…it's such a shame you are a weakling!"

"No!!! This can't be! This is so impossible!"

"Funny! You'd just saw my face…my perfect face of yours.…"

"Why are you doing this!? If it's me that you have business with…then let go of Shizuru…instead take me!"

"Awww…How sweet of you! Hahaha!" The figure laughed sarcastically then suddenly turned serious "But I have business with you two!"

"So let's have some introduction. Oww…but I introduced myself already so…I think it's just fair enough to tell me about yourself right!? What brings you here!? Why did you come back?"

"I told you it's none of your business!" Natsuki shouted.

"Aww…how sweet of your answer!!" The joker said sardonically. "But it's okay…like I told you…I know everything about you…"

"Where is Shizuru!?" Natsuki demanded.

"I know even the little details of your life…our lives…that's why I know how you think, how you feel…even the way you breathe…I can easily read you."

"What do you mean?"

"Ohh..nothing…except that I know your real agenda for coming back…that is because of your selfish ego!"

"NO! I come bac~"

"Because you just want to prove something to yourself right!? You simply wanted to prove that you can keep your word…when in reality…

"No!!!"

"you never did…"

"Shut up!" Natsuki was now very angry.

"You say you'll protect her….you'll save her…but you are so damn helpless…you are nothing but a shameful weakling…you can't protect~"

"I said shut up!!!"

"Why..don't you want to hear it!? Don't you want to know everything…the truth…"

"NO!"

"Don't you want to know the real reason why your mother has gone missing…."

Natsuki's eyes were again filled with horror and sadness.

"Or should I say….dead…"

"URUSAI!!!!!!!! My mother is not dead!"_ She will come back…I know she will..._

"That is because you are damn so useless....you were not able to protect her…just like what you've told her…this is all your fault!"

_No! _Natsuki was now speechless as she shook her head disapprovingly.

"You've failed once…and again…you made some stupid promise to this poor little princess…aww….such a shame…promises are really made to broken…by you…"

"Give her back to me!"

"Why would I? All that you gave her were pain and suffering. She was never happy when you're around her..don't you realize that you are the cause of her suffering…You made her suffer…But not now, I'll take her away…away from the source of pain….away from you…so tell me…would you still want her back to you?"

Natsuki fell on her knees after hearing those things. She never thought she could be the one giving the brunette a hard time. As she tried to ponder on those harsh words, she realized that what the figure was saying…might be true…or really be true…_What have I done...why am I here..._ Natsuki was now beginning to feel weak and broken.

The figure came closer to her and bent down so that they were on the same eye level… "Tell me, why would I give her back to you!? Tell me…."

But Natsuki was still speechless and wide-eyed.

The figure stood up and shouted this time. " Why would I give her back to you!? You, who caused her to suffer..Tell me! Tell me….TELL ME!!!"

"Because I have failed once…" Natsuki said shortly as she stood up.

The figure looked at her.

"And I don't want to fail again. I will not falter this time…I will not fail her….Maybe you are right, I wasn't able to protect my mother…that's why is she missing…during those times when all I could do is to cry my butt out…but not this time…not today…for I can do something for her…I can carve my own destiny…my own future… and I will start that by getting her back."

"But you are the source of her pain, don't you understand."

"Maybe I was really….a pain in ass….a poison that kills her…I can't do anything about that anymore..past is past…but one thing's for sure… I can do something today…"

"Tell me…How many rights does it take to correct a mistake?"

"Even if it takes a lifetime…my lifetime to correct my mistake…I'll do it…Even if I'll be given another lifetime..I'd still do it…correct it until it has gone right."

"Whatever way you want to correct your mistake is your decision. You've break my barrier. You are now free. My business with you is over…But someone more influential is waiting for you. Someone who would give the final blow. Its power is beyond your imagination…remember all the things you've said…remember where the answers lie….use it well…" In a blink of an eye, the figure disappeared.

Natsuki roamed her eyes but the figure really vanished and everything came back to normal. Then Natsuki's gaze focused on the wall. Written in blazing fire, she read it… "FIND HER…OR LOSE HER FOREVER…"

Natsuki opened the door and went down. She had no idea where to find Shizuru but something within her…was telling her where to go…

--------x--------

Nao checked the floor tiles…_If this would have the same mark...then...I could complete the jigsaw puzzle..._ Nao used the clean cloth again to from time to time, she would wipe it on the floor…Mai was just staring at her…amazed and dazed yet not able to understand it.

After few minutes…a smile was now visible on Nao's face…_The puzzle pieces are almost there...just one tiny hint...Nao began to think all the clues she had gathered..._

_The identical triangles in the scrolls, the fact that it was three, and now this one big triangle...beginning on top of this front door and on its way down on the corners of the floor...If that one last sign come up...then it is pointing to none other than the game-master._

"How's it going Nao!?" Mai went closer to her.

"Ohh…Mai…just one last hint…don't worry..we're almost there…" Mai smiled at her.

As Nao was thinking on where to find that last treasure…Nao carelessly dropped something on the floor…As she was about to pick it up, she saw something in the corner of her eye..that one last mark that she needed….She looked at it intently...she could not believe her eyes but it was really what she was looking for…_Then...that means...the joker is just here.....the joker is none other than...._

Nao picked it up and said "The joker is none other than…."

-------x-------

The blunette have no slightest idea where to start searching but something strong within her was telling her the direction. She was now running and before she knew it…she was now on the third floor…Despite the many rooms in that floor, she could feel where the brunette's presence was…and so she opened the door of the third room.

"Well…well….well….I must say I'm impressed…you are three minutes earlier than I've thought! Whew! Not bad!"

Natsuki scanned the room and there…she finds her…the beautiful young lady was lying on the bed…asleep…but beside her was a figure masked with a face of a joker and it was caressing the brunette's hair.

"So, you are the joker…"

"My pleasure to meet you!" said the joker.

"I'll go straight… I'll give you two options…First…leave her alone and get the hell out of here…"

"Owww…That's bad! How about the second one!?"

"Second, I will kill you."

"Oooohhh!!! That's like a death threat huh!?"

"I'm not joking here! Now choose while you have the time."

"Ohhhh..That's unfair…You both have the two options….how about the third option…what do you think huh!?" the joker smiled at Natsuki.

"THERE IS NO THIRD OPTION! Decide now or I'll just kill you."

"But there always is a third option." The joker smiled again.

"Then die now."

Natsuki surged forward when someone from behind almost knocked her breath off._ What the fuck! _Natsuki looked to see who had attacked her and her emerald eyes were again filled with disbelief.

"I told you there's always another option! Hahaha!" The joker told her.

Natsuki blinked her eyes again. _This is not possible!? _

"MAI!!??"

"Hello Natsuki-san!"

"What are you doing!? Where is Nao!? "

"Uhm…I have no idea…I haven't seen Nao since we left our room earlier. My hands and feet moving on its own….seems like they have their own way of thinking…oh my gosh.." Mai complained.

"No! You are not Mai! Mai was with Nao right now."

Mai began to panic… "No! I am Mai! I am Mai!!"

"Liar! You are not Mai!"

"NO!! I am really Mai! It's me!! I know it…remember when our hang-out…the one we've put a signboard…with Mikoto…you used to go there whenever you wanted to cut classes....and also the panty scand~"

"Okay! Don't mention it! And please don't remind me of that! I believe you are Mai." Natsuki smiled at Mai but suddenly…her expression changed into horror. _If this is Mai...then who the hell is the Mai who was now with Nao..._

Natsuki turned her direction at the joker. " What did you do to Nao!?"

"Who knows!? Maybe she is still alive…or maybe not….what do you think!?"

"Argghh!! You are really pissing me off!!!" Natsuki again surged forward only to be blocked by Mai.

"What the hell Mai!"

"I don't know..My hands and feet are moving against my will…"

"Someone must have been controlling you!"

"Ohh I did!" The joker butted in.

--------x------

"The joker is none other than…" Nao faced Mai who was looking at her intently.

"YOU!"

"BINGO!" Mai smiled at her devilishly as it transformed into a winged-figure.

"Tell me, are you the one who soaked me with those blood markings…"

"I do!"

"Those blood marks are what arouse everything right? The Black Shuck…The headless armor…the bloody head…"

"I do….I do…I do… Now are your questions all answered?"

"So, is this part of your masterpiece…?"

"It's part of it but not the whole…Be happy you've been a part of it…. Now that you know everything…go to hell….face death…." The winged-figure rushed towards Nao.

Nao just smiled at it…_You can't do it loser...as long as I have this..._ Nao kneeled down and she pricked her right thumb. Using her own blood as an ink, she drew a perfect circle on the white cloth that bears the last mark…then after that she wrote something on the center of the circle: 333. When the winged-figure saw this, it amazingly stopped its attack.

"I lose...."

"Who is behind all these things? The real mastermind of all these foolishness!?"

"Just remember what the joker…the mastermind…the game-master…is famous of…think that time is of essence!"

"Famous for!??"

"Hai!" Suddenly, the winged figure vanished.

_All I know is the legend...that the joker and the legendary trickster are one and the same...but none of it fits...I have to know its other name...three magic characters-be it letters or numbers...i have to decode the scroll...the riddle..._

Nao was thinking hard when she realized that she was losing more time the more she tried to decode it…_this is bad...i'll have to go help Natsuki first..._

Nao was about to go upstairs when she noticed that their answer to the last scroll was slowly disappearing... _This is bad...it'll soon lock out itself...or it'll be over for us...i need the answer to the first scroll now...think Nao...think....what they are famous of...what they are known for...uhmm.....they famous for that diabolical mark.....333...._

Almost half of their answer to the third scroll had vanished…Nao was now panicking….she tried 333 but nothing happened…their answer was continuously vanishing…_Oh SHIT! _

-------x------

"So…I think it's my turn to give you options right!?"

"A- Kill Mai and I'll give this brunette to you… B- You can have Mai in her normal condition but Shizuru will stay here or C- I'll just kill the two of them first right in your face then I'll kill you last. So…How about that!?"

As Natsuki was thinking about it, she was still avoiding the attacks thrown by Mai. She must concentrate or she'll end up being beaten.

"Wow~…Hey Mai…take it easy…" Natsuki said as she got almost punch on her nose.

"Gomene…Natsuki-san….I can't…." Mai said sadly.

"Ohhh…I forgot to tell you…you must hurry up…time's ticking fast….the poison in her body might have gotten the better of her…she'll end up being a sleeping beauty forever."

"What do you mean!?" Natsuki asked the joker.

"You heard me right! You have three minutes left… TIC TOC TIC TOC TIC TOC!" The joker mocked her.

"So choose now, stupid! Is it A, B or C!!! TIC TOC TIC TOC!" The joker continued.

As Natsuki was being pressured, it was all the more, hard for her to concentrate avoiding the attacks…she was now being hit once…twice…thrice…

"Natsuki-san..please…just kill me…" Mai said while tears started to flow down her cheeks.

"No way!"

"Tsk tsk tsk..y'know…Be a good girl, Mai… so shut up…!"

"C'mon Natsuki-san…please do it…..please…there's no other way…but this…"

"Don't tell her what to do!" The joker snapped its fingers and Mai began to feel pain in her head…someone was now trying to control her mind.

"What are you doing to her!?" Natsuki demanded.

"Ohh..nothing… just silencing her. I want you to think CLEARLY. So, tell me Natsuki, what now…is it Mai or Shizuru or none! C'mon…A or B or C!!! TELL ME!!! TIC TOC TIC TOC" The joker laughed again.

"Shizuru or Mai….Mai or Shizuru!!!WHAT!? ANSWER ME!!"

"NO!! STOP IT!"

"Who is Mai to you!? Is she your best friend or more than a best friend!?"

"Please stop this!!" Natsuki was still dodging the attacks while thinking hard.

"Tell me…who is Shizuru to you!? Who is she in your life? Why do you care for her?"

"TELL ME!!!" the joker insisted.

"NO!!! NO!! NOO!!!!! SHUT UP!!!"

"ANSWER ME! IS IT A or B or I'll kill you all!!!"

"SHUT U~" Natsuki got hit hard in her face…she thought she could see thousands of stars…she had fallen down on her knees…she shook her head badly…

"Get up! Get up!!! Time's running fast…"

Natsuki was still down on her knees but Mai was still throwing thousand punches at her. She could barely avoid all the attacks now that she was being pressured more…

"Please…Natsuki-san…do it…now…before I totally lose control of myself…." Mai said with a tear in her eyes.

"BAD GIRL! You'll get what you deserve!!!"

"OOOUUCCHHHH!!!" Mai's head was thumping wildly but she managed to speak.. " Natsuki-san….please….do it NOW!" And Mai totally lost control of herself as someone as dark as the black sky conquered her mind.

"HELLO NATSUKI-SAN!" the orange-haired girl said but Natsuki knew this wasn't Mai anymore…That thick pathetic voice…that was so unlike her…

"Fuck you! What have you done to her!?"

"Ooohhh..How sweet of you huh!! I like it! So how was it!? Have you thought clearly..."

"I will not answer you!"

"C'mon…Say it! Say it! SAY IT!!!!"

"NO WAY!!!" _How could I answer a question that has no right answer...how could I protect the persons closest to my heart...how…how…HOW!! _Then she heard her reflection talking to her…_Remember all the things you've said…remember where the answers lie.....use it well…_

"I'll ask you again…for a million dollar question…..a life or death situation….what will you choose!!! Is it Mai or Shizuru or I'll kill you all!!??"

Natsuki could feel that she must make a choice…or all of them would die…now….

"I choose…" Natsuki tried to stand up not minding the punches still thrown at her.

"C'MON SAY IT!!!!!" _Yes....That's right...Say it...Tell me..._

"I choose…"

"WHAT!?"

"I choose D"

"Uhm…pardon…come again please…did you just say B or D?" the joker looked a bit confused. And Natsuki took this as her opportunity.

"I choose D-none of the above!" Natsuki dodged the attack and pushed Mai aside and surged forward….directing straight towards the joker… "Because I'd rather die protecting both of them than to choose one and give up the other." Natsuki did a right jab that perfectly hit the joker…and abruptly pressed her hands tights onto its neck…Then Natsuki smiled devilishly at the joker who was just staring blankly at her..as if the joker could not feel any pain… "But before I die…I'll bring you with me….to hell…" And Natsuki pressed her hands even more to the joker's neck. The joker simply stared at her. Then it spoke…

"Is that your final answer?"

"I'm as good as my word!" Natsuki replied.

"Then, in that case… I'll give you my final blow…" Natsuki closed her eyes knowing that her end is near. She really knew that she was no match to this powerful joker whose strength is beyond wonder. _Who cares!? At least...I would die protecting the persons important to me...At least...Nao would not blame me in hell for being such a stupid bummer...at least...I can say I have done something for them....for Mai....and especially for her....Shizuru....till my last breath....I'll give it to you....to you...._

------x------

_What the joker is famous of...uhmm......is it the forbidden enchantment...the riddles… or.....the famous.....maxim....but it doesn't make any sense...the famous maxim...but I need three letters..._

Nao was totally panicking when it hit her like a lightning…_I knew it!....._

_Decode my personality_

_I'll set you all free_

_Lose this battle with me_

_I'll only allow three_

_The three magic letters.....it'll only allow three.....three...mysterious letters.....that famous maxim....is the answer....the joker's real identity.....it lies exactly and literally at that famous maxim.....for that maxim.....truly stands for....IMMAX....I'M MAX!!! The joker's name is MAX!_

-----x------

"BANG!!" The joker playfully poked Natsuki's head.

Natsuki opened her one eye..then the other….she looked at the person she was gripping…to her surprise….the joker wasn't there anymore….what she was gripping was a life-size joker doll.

"It's over…." Natsuki heard the joker talk from behind her. She abruptly looked back worrying that the joker might have done something stupid to Mai or to Shizuru…but they are still there…not hurt….as she may say….then she gazed at the joker who now showed its true color… in front of Natsuki was a winged-figure…whom she could say was filled with perfection…the face….the body….everything seemed beautiful and…perfect…but Natsuki shifted her attention to its wings blazing in fire…which were striped black and white…

"It's over….for now….You've turned your words into weapons…I'm impressed! I LIKE IT! You've played my game very well indeed…but my time for now is over…let's finish this some other time…You win for now…" It spoke again.

"W-who are you!?" Natsuki managed to speak.

"I am famous for the 333 mark and my powerful maxim…For generations, I've been called different names…the Striped Angel…the Game-Master…the Joker….."

"333!?"

"Exactly…That three magic numbers stand for me…I'm only half evil…The Legendary Trickster!" The joker said.

"I-I don't understand…w-why are you doing this!?"

"You'll know it in time…for time is running fast…." Then Natsuki realized what the joker was referring to…_Shizuru.... _She saw the seal of death printed on Shizuru's forehead.

"Damn you…You said it's over…why won't you remove the poison…remove your spell…that death mark… NOW!"

"But it is not me…who caused that poison…I can't remove what I haven't given…Only the person who is most important for her….or the person who caused that poison can cure it…"

"You're asking me the impossible! I don't know who that person is!?"

"Just one clue and remember this very well… K. I. S. S." With that, the striped angel had vanished leaving Natsuki in panic.

_What the fuck!? What's with that KISS!? What's the connection with the person closest to her heart or with the person who caused that pain...wait....the person closest to her heart is of course...Nao... her girlfriend..but shit...she is not here...and I don't know if...if she's still...no...i know she is still alive...._

_WAIT! the person who caused her pain...Shizuru's pain...._ Then Natsuki remembered her first encounter…with the same Natsuki….earlier

"_Why would I give her back to you!? You, who caused her to suffer...Tell me! Tell me….TELL ME!!!"_

"_But you are the source of her pain, don't you understand_."

Natsuki then understood what the joker means. _I'm sorry Nao...I'll do this...for both of you...I don't want to do this....but I have to....._

And so Natsuki went closer to the bed where the sleeping brunette was. Then she put her face closer to her. And with one heavy sigh, her lips touched hers…she kissed her…her first kiss….with her…then the mark of death vanished slowly…

"Natsu~" the voice trailed off.

Natsuki's eyes widened when she heard that voice…the owner of that voice….she knew it very well like the back of her hand…_Nao....._

The red-head was also thunderstruck with what she saw….she began to feel something within her….mixed feelings...something indescribable…something inexplicable…she could not explain it in words.…but nonetheless….she was the first to break the silence….

"So, I don't think I'm not needed here…" Nao said flatly.

Natsuki broke the kiss and spoke "Nao…it's not what you think~"

"Natsuki, you don't have to explain anything. I knew it." Nao forced a smile then she proceeded to where Mai was lying. Natsuki walked towards her and she pushed her on the wall and grabbed her collar.

"Look Nao! What you saw is not what you are thinking right~"

"Really, Natsuki…you don't have to explain yourself…"

"SHUT UP NAO! LISTEN TO ME!!" Natsuki's voice was louder this time. "I am the poison….the venom that slowly kills her right now….I gave her the mark of death….It is I who caused her to suffer…who caused her this pain….and the only thing I could erase that seal is through this…the kiss…."

"Okay…if that's what you say…" Nao said still smiling at her.

Natsuki let go of Nao's collar and sighed deeply.

"Is that all you can say!?" Natsuki said while staring at the floor.

"I told you it was oka~"

"IS THAT ALL YOU COULD SAY NAO!!?? OKAY HUH!? Okay that I gave your girlfriend the death mark…okay that I almost killed her….okay that I snatched a kiss from her….TELL ME NAO!! TELL ME!!!!"

"You don't understand…" Nao's face became serious.

"Then let me understand…tell me Nao…is that 'OKAY' for you….C'mon…hit me…C'mon…PUNCH ME!"

Nao opened her voice to say something but thought it better not to voice it out. _Maybe it's not yet the right time....._

When Natsuki saw that Nao hadn't move from her spot, the blunette shook her head badly and went where Mai was lying. She carried Mai in her arms and left Nao who also shook her head miserably. _Natsuki, why can't you understand it..._

So, Nao went to the bed and carried in her arms the sleeping brunette.

On the ground floor, the only scroll left unanswered was the second scroll. The first scroll with a _MAX _imprinted on it…The third scroll with a _EVIL AS IT IS _engraved on it. Natsuki remembered what the joker last told her…_K.I.S.S_....and amazingly, the words magically began to be imprinted on the second scroll.

When the front door opened…two strong horses were already waiting outside…then from the darkness emerged an exhausted-looking guy.

"Hi!!" Reito greeted them. Natsuki, together with Reito put Mai on the black horse.. Slowly, Mai had been able to recover her consciousness.

"Natsuki!? Reito!? What happened!? I can't remember anything." Mai said.

"Don't worry..you need to rest for the moment." Then Natsuki looked at Reito.

"you okay!?"

"can still manage…breaking a powerful barrier coupled with a strong spell was really something…" Reito said then he looked at Mai.

"But nothing can be compared to seeing you safe…" Reito smiled at Mai who suddenly blushed.

"Thank you, Reito-kun…" Mai replied with a smile. Then from the front door, Nao emerged carrying the still sleeping brunette. Nao was the first to ride on the horse then she got the brunette from Reito. Natsuki was just looking at them…barely speaking…

"Natsuki-san, why don't you ride with Mai..I'll just walk from here." Reito offered.

"Thanks…But I remember I have something to do first…Please just help Mai and let her rest." With one last look at Nao's direction, Natsuki walked away.

"You sure, you know your way around here!?" Nao called back.

"I can manage. I always do…" Then she was out of sight. So the group started their way home barely talking to each other. Nao looked at the still sleeping brunette…_Shizuru, wake up soon...you'll have to help me with that stupid idiot! Geez, such a stubborn kid huh!? Well...at least you have your first kiss with her...hohoho... _Then Nao smiled.

-------x------

OMAKE:

Natsuki: Who the hell is MAX!?

Nao: Uh-uh…Beats me…

Natsukifujino: I am…

Natsuki: what!? You are MAX!?

Natsukifujino: Exactly.

Natsuki _totally dazed_: then what the fuck are you doing there!? You're not part of the show!

Nao: Hahaha!! What's with the 'what the fuck' factor!? Mikoto got sick…that's why it has been decided MAX would do her part.

Natsukifujino: What's wrong with that?! I' m tired of being a part-time superstar…for a change…I tried being villain…and I'm kinda loving it…hahaha! So, how's my performance!?

Natsuki _while shaking her head_: it sucks! Tsk tsk tsk..

Natsukifujino _looking at Nao pleadingly_: C'mon Nao!?

Nao: Better luck next time _showing one thumb up and one thumb down._

Natsukifujino: Hey guys, can't you just show some appreciation!? Geez…Tsk Tsk Tsk

--------x------

If you guys were wondering where the hell did that 333 come from, I got the idea from the number 666…the mark of the beast…it has been said that the number 666 stands for the devil's number…so I thought of 333…for which stands for half-devil!^_^

-------x-------

Did you like the twist!? If not..don't worry, the next chap is fun…I hope…Please read and review.


	13. I am not fine

Chapter 13

I am not fine!

* * *

Three figures stood on top of the villa unnoticed to everyone. Then, the two figures began to merge with each other for both of them were part of one and the same body of the joker.

"Huh!? As good as her words!? I wonder what she'll do next! Hmmm…this would be interesting…." The joker spoke.

"The game is over. Do you want me to remove their memories of this place?"

"Nay. The game not yet over...And I want them to remember me…to remember everything- all of it…especially those two…"

"But…you know the rule that what happens in this place must remain in this place."

"Don't worry. When things turned out of control, you'll know what to do. But for now, we'll be patient to play the game."

"What do you plan to do now?"

"We'll observe...."

"Hai! Again, my pleasure to serve you. If there's anything that I can do for you, please let me know." The figure suddenly transformed to a black hawk and flew away.

------x-----

The blunette, after seeing the group fled, leaned on the tree she was hiding on. She kept replaying in her mind everything that had happened.

"_Why would I give her back to you!? You, who caused her to suffer.."_

"_Tell me…How many rights does it take to correct a mistake?"_

"_Who is Mai to you!? Is she your best friend or more than a best friend!?"_

"_Tell me…who is Shizuru to you!? Who is she in your life? Why do you care for her?"_

"_You'll know it in time…for time is running fast…."_

"Argh!" Natsuki sighed deeply and shook her head. _Joker huh!? What do you want to tell me? Why did you spare my life when you could easily snap my head!? Doushite..._

While thinking of it, she hadn't noticed her emerald eyes were slowly closing…her consciousness slipping away due to exhaustion.

"_Whatever way you want to correct your mistake is your decision." _

_Then, maybe that's it...the joker wanted me to correct my mistake! _

"_Just one clue and remember this very well… K. I. S. S." K.I.S.S._

"Nooo…" Those emerald eyes fluttered open abruptly. She then touched her lips. _I really kissed her! No doubt about it...her soft lips...I can still...feel it...I can still feel her lips touching mine...but she is not mine...she is Nao's...Nao's girlfriend..._

"Haay…Correct my mistake eh!?" Natsuki stood up and walked around the forest without any destination at all.

------x-----

Even before Reito's group reached the villa, they were already met by Midori and the servant. Although it was already six in the morning, the sky was still dark.

Midori was very happy when she saw the group but when she started to count them…_Mai…that's one...Nao...that's two...Shizuru...that's three...so that means... _Midori's eyes were immediately filled with horror.

"ano..uhm…where's Kuga?"

"I'm sorry….but~" Reito was cut in.

"No way! I don't want to hear it! Please…that stupid Kuga…how could she be so reckless? Even though she is really stupid, no…I…I still…care for that idiot!…" Midori blinked back tears that were about to fall any moment.

"She'll be so pleased to hear that!" Nao, who was holding the sleeping brunette in her arms, smiled at her.

"It's all too late…She'll probably...she'll probably haunt me now!"

"EHHH!??" the three turned wide-eyed as they asked in chorus.

"Don't 'ehh ehh' me! It's not fun~"

"C-Chotto matte.…sensei…you mean Natsuki will haunt you!? Why!?" Mai asked still wide-eyed.

"Well duh! Isn't it obvious Mai!? She's dead! Now, I'm totally dead too!"

"Ano…uhm…excuse me sensei…I think we have some misunderstanding. Natsuki even exceeds the nine lives of cats!" Nao butted in.

"So…uhm…you mean…Natsuki…is not dead!?" She looked at Reito who nodded while trying hard not to laugh.

"Arghh…KANZAKI REITO!!! How dare you!? Tricking me like that!?"

"Gomene…. You didn't let me finish first…I was about to say…I'm sorry but Natsuki-san said she still has something important to do. That's why she's not with us."

_Heh! Be thankful you're in that condition or else I'll beat you to death, Kanzaki Reito! _Midori thought to herself though her both hands were already in closed fist.

"Anyway, what happened to your girlfriend? Don't tell me you did something to her, huh, YUUKI NAO!!!?" Midori raised her brow while eyeing suspiciously the short-haired girl.

"Eh!?? Ho ho ho…NO, NO!"

"Tsk…tsk…C'mon…tell me…It'll be only among the four or five of us!?" Midori shook her head while getting Shizuru from Nao.

"He he he…uhm….I- I didn't do something to her…or well…at least not me…" _Heh! Better ask that stupid Kuga! Ha ha ha!_

"What do you mean!?" Midori pressed on.

"B-betsuni!...Betsuni" _Geez, she's scarier than the joker when she is like this! Whew!_

After Nao got down from the horse, she immediately took the brunette from Midori and went directly to the infirmary and lay her down. Reito led Mai to her room while Midori prefer to stay there for a bit. The horses were taken cared by the servant.

While everyone was busy, they hadn't noticed that two figures, one tall and one short, were intensely watching them from afar.

"Hey, they said four are missing right?" the short figure asked.

"Hai…"

"But..how come they're only three! And what's more suspicious is that sleeping beauty together with that short-haired girl."

"Yeah…and from what I've heard…those two are in a relationship!"

"Really?! Huh!? Then, I smell something fishy! I think something already happened that I must know! Ha ha ha!!!" the short figure's eyes sparkled with such new information.

"Shh..hey, look at this too, that Kanzaki boy was with that orange-haired girl! Who is she?"

"I think they call her…Tokiha…Mai Tokiha…she's a frosh." Answered by the short figure.

"so…what are we going to do!?"

"We'll keep an eye!" Then they both smiled evilly.

-------x------

Natsuki was still wandering when she saw a lake nearby. She walked towards it and looked at her reflection in the water.

_Natsuki Kuga! What are you going to do? How are you going to correct a mistake...now...an even greater mistake...the kiss...?_

Natsuki was still looking at her reflection hoping that answers would easily pop up. After a few minutes of thinking, she stared at the sky and sighed deeply. _I think I knew what I am supposed to do._

Despite the fatigue that overwhelmed her, Natsuki still headed off towards the villa.

-------x------

Outside the infirmary, two figures stood while talking to each other.

"How is she?"

"Still unconscious…and a bit cold…this is not good."

"Could you tell me exactly what happened?"

"Honestly…I didn't know what exactly happened…Is Natsuki already here?" the short-haired girl asked.

"Well, not that I know… why? Is she has something to do with her?"

"uhm…she was with her…or so I think…so maybe she knows what happened to her. Excuse me, sensei…I'll go look for her…could you please look after her while I'm gone?"

"Hmm… I never thought you cared about your girlfriend, Nao! But now I knew better! Okay! I'll take care of her for you! Hahaha!" Midori grinned wickedly.

"He he he! Arigatou.." _Geez, she's really scary! _ Nao bowed and left afterwards.

Midori went inside and touched the brunette's forehead. _Geez, she's really...a bit cold... _She put comforter to the brunette and sat down. After few minutes had passed, she too couldn't help but to fall asleep so she decided to get a coffee and left for a while.

-----x-----

After securing that no one was around, she entered the infirmary and closed it quietly. She then went near the brunette and touched her cheeks.

_She is cold...Shizuru....Gomenasai....don't worry, when you wake up, you will never get hurt by me anymore... _Natsuki stared at the serene face of the brunette _I wish I could always look at your face this close. But I know that's impossible for this may even be the last time. So long as you would never get hurt again...as long as you will be always happy from now on...I just wanted to see you first...before....before....I say goodbye..._

She blinked her emerald eyes several times. Then with one last look, she leaned closer and murmured 'goodbye' to the brunette. She thought of holding her hand for the last time but thought it better not to make another mistake.

Satisfied with her last goodbye, Natsuki immediately left the room. She then went to her room when someone was leaning on the door of her room, already waiting for her.

"Yo!"

Natsuki simply nodded her head as a way of greeting but nonetheless, proceeded to open her room when she was blocked by the short-haired girl.

"Natsuki…can we talk?"

"Maybe some other time…right now, I'm bus~" Then Natsuki's stomach growled loudly.

"See!? Even your stomach wanted a break! C'mon…let's eat first!" Embarrassed, Natsuki followed her to the cafeteria.

-----x------

After they ordered their food, Natsuki eyed Nao in the corner of her eye.

"You don't plan to eat me, do you!?" Nao said as she ate her food knowing that Natsuki was looking at her.

"S-shut up! So, what do you want to talk about!?" The seriousness in her tone was now visible.

"Eat first, Kuga! Geez, you're so excited!"

"Shut up Nao! It is you who wanted to talk so badly~"

"Okay…easy…I'll tell you after you eat! Deal!?" Nao grinned at her. With one angry look thrown towards the red-haired girl, Natsuki bite her sandwich.

_I wish I could change the mood through this! Haay, wish me luck, Mai! Or else, we're both dead!_

After finishing her breakfast, those emerald eyes were already throwing daggers towards Nao's direction. Nao ignore and continued to still eat her sandwich.

"You're gonna tell me or I'm leaving now?" Natsuki stood up still eyeing Nao.

Then, without a single word, Nao immediately stood up and held both Natsuki's hands. Natsuki thought that Nao would hit her but when the red-haired girl looked at her, she was pleading.

"N-natsuki-san…I-I love you!"

_TOINK! _Nao immediately rubbed the aching spot in her head. _Owwuch! This is what I get for doing a favor!_

"Baka! Don't you dare touch my hands without permission and" Natsuki began to have goose bumps "don't say stupid things like that! Baka!" Natsuki shook her head in frustration.

"Bwahaha!!! I was just kidding, y'know! Geez, you don't have to break my skull!"

"Baka! Do it again and I'll totally break your skull and your neck! Ha ha ha!" Then, Natsuki shifted gears immediately. "So, what exactly do you want to tell me?"

Nao also become serious and looked at the blunette.

"You know, this is the first time that I will do this."

Natsuki gulped down uneasily for she had never seen Nao being angry. "What?"

"I…I will let you borrow my clothing!" Then Nao grinned wickedly at the blunette.

_NAO! YOU'RE VERY STUBBORN! _Natsuki began to close her fist ready to smash it to the red-head when Nao continued talking.

"Mai-san asked me this favor. Aside from what you are already wearing, nothing is left…except for…well…for that one special underwear…and" Nao smirked "I don't think you'll be happy to know what underwear is that!"

"No! Shut up Nao!"

"Did you know what is that special underwear, huh, Kuga-san!?" Nao smiled mischievously at Natsuki.

"No! Nao, there's so many people here… Don't speak more than what you've already said! I knew it! Okay, so stop right there!" Natsuki was like a tomato red ready to explode any minute now.

"Oh really!? So you know~"

"NAO!! Shut up okay~!"

"Ho ho ho! Okay! Geez, that special underwear that everyone had seen you wearing during the panty scanda~"

A flying sandwich wrapper hit Nao on her face leaving catsup all over Nao's face. _SHIT_

"Bwahahahaha!!!!" Natsuki laughed so loudly that everyone's attention shifted to both of them. When they saw Nao's face full with catsup, everyone started to laugh hysterically.

"NATSUKI KUGA!!!!" Nao was ready to smash Natsuki's face with her wrapper too when Mai approached the two.

"Oh my gosh Nao! That's not the right way to eat a sandwich! Here…" Mai offered her handkerchief to Nao.

"It's okay, Mai! I'll go wash my face first." Nao stood up and looked back at Natsuki as if saying 'we're not yet done Kuga! I'll get my wrapper revenge in time!!' Then after that, she walked towards the rest room.

While she was on her way to the rest room, she saw Midori who was signaled her to come to her for a minute.

"Nao…It's Shizuru…"

She immediately followed Midori not minding the catsup on her face.

-------x-------

"Uhm….Natsuki-san….Gomenasai…" Mai bowed down.

"Geez! What are you sorry for!?"

"Huh!? I thought Nao-san already told you…"

"That stupid Nao has nothing to tell me but lies! Whew! She told me that I can borrow her clothes! Eeww! Not a chance! I'd rather wear nothing than to wear her clothes!"

"Oh my gosh! So you really plan to spend your days here without any clothes at all!?"

"Huh!? Of course not! I'm not yet crazy to do that!" Natsuki retorted back.

"But…well…you said…you won't borrow Nao-san clothes…so that means….you don't have anything to wear at all….right?" Mai rubbed her chin while thinking of the situation.

"w-wait…so…you…mean…you mean I really don't have any more clothing!?" Natsuki looked at Mai questioningly.

"Absolutely…I thought Nao-san already told you…" Mai scratched her head, a bit confused.

_Oh shit! So that stupid Nao was really telling the truth! Grrr...This is all because of that stupid loud-speaker, geez, forcing me to come to this trip! And now...I don't have any more clothing! Oh shit!! _

Natsuki was still deep in her thoughts when Mai's face popped suddenly in front of her.

"Oww…" _BOINK~ _Natsuki's chair fall backwards causing the blunette's head to hit the floor.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry…. Are you okay, Natsuki-san!?" Mai helped Natsuki to stand up.

"Oh shit!" Natsuki touched the aching part of her head "Oh shit…I think my world is spinning…Geez, you don't have to scare me like that, Mai"

"Oh my gosh…Im really sorry…C'mon…let's go to the infirmary…"

"No…I'm okay…I'll rest for a bit…"

"I won't take 'no' for an answer Natsuki-san…C'mon…I'll help you…" Despite Natsuki's resistance, Mai was still able to force the blunette to go to the infirmary.

---------x-------

When Mai opened the door, Natsuki immediately pulled out Mai and closed the door abruptly.

"A-are you okay, Natsuki-san?"

_She.... she's already awake....geez, I told myself I would not show up to her...._

"Natsuki-san….Natsuki-san??" Mai sounded concerned and worried.

"Oww..yeah…right…I'm fine….I think I'm okay n~" Even before Natsuki could finish, the door opened and Midori went out.

"Ooohh!! Kuga!!! Nice to see you!! But, you looked like you haven't slept for years!" Midori beamed at Natsuki's bulging eyebags.

_Oh shit! Of all people!! _"That's funny!" Natsuki replied sarcastically.

"Oh yes, Shizuru was already awake…do you want to visit he~"

"NO!" Natsuki butted suddenly.

Midori and Mai looked at Natsuki questioningly.

"Uhm..well…ano….I have…yeah…I have something important to do…yes..I remember…"

"Natsuki-san!? Are you sure you didn't hurt your head!?" Mai looked at her.

"Haay! Just bring that idiot inside! and ask the doctor if you could confine that idiot and make a surgery to remove her big eye bags! Bwahahahaha!!" Midori was still laughing while walking away.

"Argghh…that loud-speaker was really getting on my nerves! She seemed like a lunatic person!" Natsuki was still complaining when Mai pulled her inside the infirmary. _Oh shit!_

Nao and Shizuru looked at the intruders.

"Ohio…Shizuru-san! How are you now?" Mai called in.

"Ohio…Mai-san! I'm feeling great!" Shizuru answered back. Then she looked at the fidgeting blunette who never looked at her but rather stared at the floor.

"Ohio Natsuki-san…"

"O-o-o-ohi…o"

Nao was watching Natsuki act awkwardly. _Hmmm...let's see....it's payback time!_

"Oh shoot! I forgot my wallet at the cafeteria! Mai…please help me…find it…." Nao began her acting very well.

"Oh my gosh, Nao-san! That's so bad….Hayaku….hayaku…" Mai was starting to leave with Nao when Natsuki held onto Mai's shirt.

"I…I…I'm going….too…" Natsuki stuttered.

"Geez! You'll just slow us down, Kuga! Why don't you just stay here….don't worry..we'll be gone….for a while…." Nao blinked mischievously at Shizuru then pulled Mai outside the infirmary leaving the frozen blunette stuck in her place. _Oh SHIT! What will I do? What will I do? What will I do?_

"Natsuki-san?...Natsuki-san?"

"H-H-hai…"

"Kawaii Natsuki-san!"

Natsuki even blushed to the fullest with that compliment from the brunette. _Oh shit..._

"Uhm…uhm….h-h-how a-are you?" _Oh shit! I'm stuttering!_

"Ara…I wonder why Natsuki-san is stuttering?" The brunette smiled at her.

"Ah..me…no….no….I-I'm n-not!"

"Ara…you're doing it again…Kawaii…"

_Oh shit! I'm hopeless! Oh shit..._

"I wonder why Natsuki-san doesn't want to come near me. Do I smell that bad?" Shizuru pretended to smell herself while hiding the warm smile on her face.

"H-hai..ehh…I mean…well… no…well…uhm…" _Natsuki! What the hell are you doing!?_

"Mou…I really smell bad to you…"

"No! W-well…what I mean…" _Argh... _Without anything to argue, Natsuki was forced to come near the brunette.

"H-how are you!?" Natsuki repeated her question.

"Ara…I wonder why Natsuki-san wanted to know. Does Natsuki-san worry about me?" Shizuru was on her teasing mode again.

"No…well….not exactly…ano…well I was just wondering if you are fine…~"

_Fufufu...You are really cute when you are like that! I really enjoyed it!_

"Why does Natsuki-san wanted to know?"

"Uhm..well..it's fine…if you don't want to tell me. Anyway, I think I have to go no~"

Without letting Natsuki finish her words, the brunette held Natsuki's hand.

"Please…stay….stay beside me" _always..._ Shizuru said while still holding Natsuki's hand.

Natsuki was taken aback by the contact as if an electric current had just flowed from the brunette's hand up to her hand, then to her body and she could not resist against it. So, she sat down beside the brunette.

"I want to tell Natsuki-san everything." Shizuru's hand was still entangled with Natsuki's.

_Oh shit! She's still holding my hand...What's with her hand....I...I feel...weak...I think I- I'm gonna...I'm gonna... faint...now..._

"Ara…Natsuki-san!?"

Natsuki was really going to faint any minute now! Shizuru immediately pulled the blunette closer to her and leaned Natsuki's head to her shoulder. When Shizuru saw that Natsuki really fainted, she decided to pull Natsuki towards her bed so that both of them were on it.

"Ara…I really smell bad to you! Fufufufu~" _I'm planning to tell you everything..._ Shizuru was touching Natsuki's warm cheeks. The brunette can't stop watching the very exhausted Natsuki. _Kawaii! She's still blushing even she's sleeping. Nat-su-ki!_

While still looking at the sleeping Natsuki, Shizuru's gaze shifted to Natsuki's lips. Then Nao's voice echoed inside her head. _C-could it really be...you, Natsuki?_

_FLASHBACK_

"_He-llo! Shizuru! How are you feeling right now?"_

"_Ohio, Nao-san! I'm fine!"_

"_Hohoho! You should be after what had happened!" _

"_Ara...I wonder what that's supposed to mean." Shizuru smiled at Nao._

"_D-don't tell me you could not recall what happened last night...well....this morning actually!"_

"_Fufufu! I wonder if Nao-san did some naughty things while I'm sleeping! Like what you've suggested when Natsuki-chan was sleeping..." The brunette teased Nao who blushed for a while but managed to hide her embarrassment._

"_Hohoho! So, that's what you think!? D-do you want me to do it again!?" The tables turn and now it's Shizuru's turn to blush at such a bold question._

"_Ara....I very well know Nao-san's deception strategy."_

"_Y'know I can't believe I definitely enjoyed seeing that much! Wow! That was so~" Nao stopped and glanced at the blushing Shizuru then she bit her lower lip to emphasize her point. "AHH...The best ever!" Shizuru was beginning to doubt that this was just a joke. She looked at her shirt._

"_A-a-ara...Y-you mean y-you're the one w-who c-changed my.... clothing. So...you mean...you saw it...." Shizuru couldn't believe what she was saying._

"_Hahaha! Absolutely!"_

"_...." No! There's gotta be some foul play here. Shizuru thought to herself as Nao was closing the distance between the two of them._

"_So...how does it feel?" Nao beamed at her. "Do you think we're c-closer now?" Nao continued with her teasing. Shizuru was trying to recall everything. Then, Nao even moved forward so that their faces are at the same level. Shizuru seemed to be stuck in her place and was forced to look at Nao's sparkling eyes._

"_Didn't you remember my precious gift to you!?" Nao then looked at Shizuru's lips. _

_I know there's something wrong here. "Ara...I can't remember it...Would you be so kind to help me remember...your precious gift??"Shizuru also seductively looked at Nao's lips. Nao's eyes widened and abruptly backed away. _

"_Fufufu! You seem to fall to your own trap!" Shizuru spoke afterwards._

_She's really something! "Hahaha! Yeah right! But, tell me, don't you remember anything at all...as in blank....black out!?" Nao wondered._

"_All I can remember was that I was in a very dark, cold place...I was alone there and someone chasing me...I tried to run away from darkness, from the one chasing me, but it seemed like I was just running circles... I was about to give up as coldness started to seep through my body freezing my entirety...I thought I was about to die for every nerve inside of me stopped, even my heart seemed to stop..."_

"_then...after that?" Nao pressed on._

"_when a very warm sensation began to explode inside of me...the warmth that radiates gave me strength and the coldness started to diminish...then..."_

"_Go on...I'm listening...."_

'_Then...I can't remember what happened next!"_

"_So...you mean the warm feeling is what seemed to bring you to life again, what makes your heart beat again?" _

"_It seemed that way...But I keep wondering what that warm sensation is." Nao smiled as she depicted what had happened before._

"_It's a kiss..." Shizuru's eyes widened at such statement._

"_Y-you really kissed me!" Shizuru managed to say._

"_I wish I could, but my heart already belonged to someone else...though we would never be meant for each other." Nao's face turned sad._

"_Wait...I-I don't get it..."_

"_Gomene...What I'm trying to say is that the kiss did not come from me..It was..."_

_Shizuru suddenly stiffened. Every muscle in her body, every nerve under her skin, every brain cell in her head was screaming for one name but part of her was also afraid to know the truth especially if what Nao would tell her would be different from her thinking._

"_It was from someone you treasure...it wa~"_

"_Enough...Please don't...I don't think I wanted to hear it...I don't want false hope."_

"_Well if that's the case, it was...for you to find out..But like I told you, it was from someone you treasure."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

------x-----

"Hayaku! Hayaku! Someone might have gotten your wallet!" Mai was marching towards the cafeteria.

"Ha ha ha! Easy Mai! Everything's under control!" _Hihihi! I wonder what they're doing now!_

"No! You lost your wall~" Mai suddenly hid behind Nao's back.

_Mai!? _Nao wondered why Mai is hiding and to whom she is hiding. Then, Reito appeared and greeted Nao.

"Ohio…Nao-san" Then he looked at the hiding orange-haired girl "Ohio…Mai-chan"

"O-ohio R-R-Reito-kun" Mai was fidgeting as she spoke.

_Hmm...I wonder what's up with these two!? Hahaha! Nothing escapes the eyes of the Great Nao!_

"So..uhm…last night…no….this morning…I saw both of….~"

"G-gomene….w-we have..ano…" Mai cut Nao.

"an affair…" Nao butted in. Reito was a bit surprised but managed to smile.

"yes….no….ano…I mean…well…~" Mai was now out of words as she blushed different shades of red.

"Oh…I mean….we…have something important to do…so if you'll excuse~" Nao was almost dragged by Mai who was even redder.

"Chotto~" Reito was about to say something when the two were already gone.

------x------

"Did you get a good shot?"

"Hai! Oh yeah! I remember…I heard that the other one has come back!"

"Who's other one?"

"That delinquent Kuga!"

"Hohoho! Where can we find her?"

"No idea! But, from what I've heard again, the sleeping brunette had woken up!"

"Nice! Let's check her out!"

The two figures trailed off again to get some interesting news.

------x------

After almost fifteen minutes had passed, the blunette was still peacefully sleeping beside Shizuru.

"Nat-su-ki-chan!?" Shizuru playfully poked Natsuki's cheeks but the blunette seemed to be very exhausted. _Ara...s-she's smiling...I wonder what Natsuki is dreaming by now! Fufufu! _

"Nat-su-ki!?" Shizuru murmured to her ears softly. But instead of waking up, Natsuki even adjusted her body so that she could get a better position.

"Mou...Natsuki-chan is mean! She prefers to sleep than to listen to me!" Shizuru pouted but she couldn't stop staring at her which always makes her smile.

"Fine…if Natsuki has no intention of waking up, I guess I would take a nap too."

Not too long did the brunette also fall asleep.

-----------x---------

"Mai…tell me…did something happen between the two of you?"

"I-I don't understand…W-whom are you referring to?"

"Well, for your information, you are sooo obvious! You and that Kanzaki boy! Geez, if you wanted to keep a secret, you should learn from the best, that's me! But before that, let me know what happened first!" Nao was making an unfair bargain to the poor orange-haired girl.

"But…"

"C'mon Mai!"

"D-do you p-promise you won't tell anyone about it?"

"That, you can count on me! So, what's it?"

"Well…it started like this…" Mai murmured everything that had happened early that morning. While Nao was intently listening, she was trying her best not to laugh or Mai would totally be embarrassed to death. After a few minutes of composing herself, Nao looked at Mai.

"So…that's why you are avoiding him…"

"Yes…."

"Don't worry! Everyone experiences 'first time' in life! So, just think of it that this is your first time to~"

"Shhh…" Mai abruptly covered Nao's mouth.

"Sorry…But…girl, don't think too much of it! Be happy you had your first time…with him…Okay!?"

"O-okay… anyway, we need to go to the cafeteria now."

"Forget it!"

"But…your wallet…"

"Hahah! Don't worry…That's one my special technique of acting! Anyway, Mai…I have to go first…I'll just check out something…" Nao left Mai wondering about her special technique. _Special Technique, huh...I want to learn it too._

Nao used a shortcut to easily return to the infirmary to check what's happening between the two. Outside the infirmary, she noiselessly opened the door and tried to peek. Nao, unaware of the presence of two figures hiding behind her, was enjoying the view.

_Wow! Natsuki Kuga! You didn't only sleep on her bed but you are damn hugging her too! _

Satisfied with it, she gently closed the door and left.

-------x------

Natsuki seemed to come to her senses as if her body had just been fully energized. She began to stretch her body when something seemed to be weighing her down. She then opened her emerald eyes...although a bit blurry, she knew what she saw..It was Shizuru sleeping…then she smiled.

"I wonder why even in my dreams…I can't get you out of my head…" Then Natsuki went back to sleep again. _Wait...was that...just Shizuru.....that I just.... _ Natsuki opened her one eye, _oh...there she is...it's okay....she's fine...._ Natsuki closed it again when she thought again of what she saw…_wait...Shizuru...but why....on my bed....and h-hugging me? _Natsuki quickly rub her eyes and opened those emeralds again.

"S-S-Shizuru!??" Natsuki called loudly but more to herself than to her. That loud familiar voice had stirred the brunette from her sleep.

"Hello…Natsuki-san…" The groggy Shizuru greeted her as she gently rubbed her eyes.

"NO!!" Natsuki panicked and she accidentally pushed Shizuru. Shizuru was surprised and tried to support her body with her arm when nothing but air was left to lean her arm to. _Oh no! I think...I'm falling...down..._

Natsuki also saw that the brunette would hit the floor so she instantly grabbed her body. But instead of saving her from falling, both of them facing each other…started to fall…down on the floor…Shizuru under Natsuki…

Natsuki's eyed bulged. Instinctively, she used her one arm to cover Shizuru's head protectively and her other arm to support the brunette's body so that when they both fall, the brunette won't get any damage more than what her arms could suffer. Natsuki was embracing the brunette tightly.

_BOOGOOM!_

-------x-----

"Owww..SHIT!" Natsuki groaned as her arms made contact with the cold floor.

"N-Natsuki-san....!?"

"Are you alright, Shizuru…" Natsuki asked while still clinging on to the brunette.

"I-I'm fine…you….a-are you alright!?" Shizuru asked with a concern in her voice.

"Kind of….except my arms….they're a bit numb…"

The two figures hiding outside the infirmary also heard the noise. They moved near the door to better hear what had just cause the noise from the inside.

"C-Could you move your body so that I could get out first…"

"I can't…I couldn't use my arms to support the weight…"

"Then, I'll try to stand up…"

"No…that'll be hard…try to push me….aside" Natsuki suggested.

"O-okay….H-here I come…Hyaaa…."

The two outside who were listening intently began to smile wickedly as their eyes sparkled with some interesting news. They began to murmur with each other.

"What do you think are those two doing!?"

"It's so obvious! How did you know there are only two inside!?" asked by the taller figure.

"Well…I just sense it…except when they let someone watch what they're doing. Do you want someone watch you or even video you when you're doing something like this?" The small one grinned evilly.

"Don't ask! I get your point!"

Both of them laughed silently as they put their heads closer to the door to hear any conversation.

-----x-----

"C'mon…y-you can do it….Push….Harder…"

"I-I'm trying….Hyaaa…." Shizuru was pushing Natsuki aside for both her arms got numb from hitting the floor that's why she could not get up.

"Oouch….I think…the numbness had gone….but shit…now it hurts so badly…" Natsuki said in frustration.

"D-do you want me to stop pushing…"

"Yes….I think I can…move it….although it hurts like hell…." Natsuki tried to remove her one arm slowly under Shizuru. She lifted it and held onto the table for support. Unfortunately, the table wasn't built strong enough to support her weight and so she lost her balance while causing the contents on the table to fall one by one. _SHIT!_

"I couldn't wait to see it!" the small figure suddenly burst open the door. Her other companion peeked to see it. Both of them were stunned with what they saw.

Everything was a mess. And when they turned their attention to the floor, they suddenly brought out their cameras and started shooting it. _This will surely be a juicy news!_

Natsuki and Shizuru were surprised by the flash the intruder's cameras. When they looked where the bright light came from, Natsuki's face suddenly turned pale.

"Jackpot!" The small figure smiled with satisfaction while her companion nodded in agreement.

"Hey…wait…it's not what~" _FUCK AGAIN!_

"Bye Bye!" The two already left them.

"No!!" Natsuki muttered angrily under her breath. She was now very mad she couldn't even feel the pain in her arms.

"N-natsuki-san!?"

"I'm gonna break their necks together with their cameras." Natsuki seemed to lose control of her anger.

Natsuki was about to stand up to go after the two intruders when Shizuru pulled her closer to her. Natsuki was taken aback and she could not understand why she did that.

"Natsuki-san…please don't do something stupid. Please…" Shizuru murmured while still embracing the stunned navy-haired girl. Natsuki tried to free herself but all the more that Shizuru hugged her tightly.

"Please… Natsuki…I care about you." Shizuru was really worried.

"Shizuru…please don't do this….you're just making things harder…between the two of us…harder for me…" Those emerald eyes were now filled with both anger and sadness.

"Why me?"

"Because I must never bother your life again. And I made that promise to myself." Shizuru's eyes widened and were now filled with sadness. Natsuki remove the brunette's arms around her and helped the still shocked brunette to sit on the bed. After that, Natsuki started to head to the door when the brunette called in.

"Natsuki…You are asking my how am I feeling…and I told you I will tell everything."

"Don't worry, it doesn't matte~"

"I told you I will tell you everything. And I will do that before you leave."

"Please…Shiz~"

"Natsuki I am not fine! I am not fine just like what others think of me! I am not fine because I am now in pain. I am not fine because I can't express my feelings to you, the most important person in my life. I am not fine because you keep on pushing me away. Natsuki Kuga, I love you and that is how I feel!" Shizuru was trying her hard not to break down into tears.

After hearing those words, Natsuki hadn't realized that tears had already flowed down her cheeks. She couldn't believe everything she said for it all seemed so surreal. But thinking of all the things she had done to her and the promise she made to herself, Natsuki couldn't face the brunette. She knew that she too would soon break down so decided to leave the room.

Outside, Natsuki released all her emotions as she let those hot tears flow freely down her cheeks. Shizuru buried her face on her hands after Natsuki left. _Natsuki, I love you and I wanted to love you more...if only you'll allow me...  
_

-------x--------


	14. Cinderella, your time is up!

Gomenasai... Sorry for the long wait.

-x-

The next day…

"Students! Listen very well. The contest is now nearing so we'll have to prepare. Remember the roles that have been assigned. First agenda, the main casts shall go and buy their clothing while the others would do the props and the stage. Is that clear?"

"Hai! Sensei!" All the students answered excitedly and they began to disperse immediately.

Natsuki was purposely avoiding Shizuru for she never looked to anyone the whole discussion they have regarding their costumes.

"Oi Kuga, are you listening?"

"Huh? Ahh..yeah!"

"Okay! Everyone clear?" Midori clearly wants everything to be smooth as planned.

"HAI!" the main casts answered.

-x-

Inside the mall…the three of them were window-shopping.

"Damn it Nao! Why are your clothes sooo loose! It's freaking me out!"

"Wow!Damn it Kuga! I can't remember asking you to wear mine! Geez, very grateful huh!" Nao snapped.

"Hmmp! Like I have a choice!" Natsuki complained.

"Anyway what's in there?" Nao pointed at the crowded place in the corner. They came closer when Mai suddenly shrieked out.

"OHH MY GOSH! What day is today?" Mai suddenly asked.

"Saturday! Why?"

"DAMN!" Nao also freaked out.

"What's wrong with you people?"

"TODAY is the release of the 'My-hime' magazine issue!" Mai shouted. Then Natsuki looked questioningly at Nao.

"And TODAY is the release of the super edition 'SPIDERWEBS' book!" Nao told her.

"Hey guys…we're not here to…" Nao and Mai did their puppy eyes version at Natsuki. "ohh well…fine fine….but on one condition"

"WHAT!" Nao and Mai chirped in.

"Buy me a bottle of mayonnaise! My favori~"

"Okay!" And the two immediately dashed away when Mai suddenly looked back at Natsuki.

"Oh yeah, Natsuki, before I forgot, Shizuru would be waiting for us~well, now, only for you~ at the women's apparel. Be sure to meet her for me! Thanks!"

"Ohh! Okay!" Natsuki waved back happily when reality strikes her. _Shizuru!_

"Noo…w~wwait…hey MAI!" but Mai was already away.

"Oh no! Why me! With Shizuru! Oh boy!" Natsuki sighed.

-x-

When the brunette got inside the mall, she noticed two familiar figures were following her.

'_A-ara…I believe they are the ones at the infirmary, those who'd taken pictures of me with Natsuki. I wonder why they're here.' _Shizuru thought to herself as she hurriedly walked to get away from those two. However, the two kept following her even in the women's apparel section.

'_Ara! They're really following me then!' _With one last glimpse to the two paparazzis, Shizuru made a run.

"Look! She saw us! She's running!" The tall figure noticed.

"No way! Find her!" The two of them went in different directions to corner the running brunette.

"We'll gonna get you a good shot young lady!" The small one muttered while running.

"Oh geez, there she is" The tall one dashed toward Shizuru when suddenly, four men in black suit surrounded Shizuru, one in front, back, and two sides. Natsuki, who was also walking nearby suddenly halt as she watched Shizuru being blocked as if she was being held captive. Then a small guy who seemed to be the head of these men in black appeared from behind.

"Shizuru hime-sama. Please come with us calmly. Your parents have already heard the news of everything that happened to you here. They want you to go home already. Please understand this is all for your safety."

"Ara. Nagi-san, I really wish I could go with you but I can't. The contest is already nearing and we are already far behind schedule. Tell them I miss them so much and I can take care of myself." Shizuru smiled and started to walk away when one of the men in black held her arm.

"Please understand. This is all for your safety."

"Nagi-san. Please, I don't want to hurt your men so would you be so kind to allow me to continue my shopping?" However, in response, the man still held her arm.

"All right. I guess you had left me with no choice." Instantly, Shizuru removed her arm from the man's grip and was about to chop the man's neck by her hand when an electric current run down her body and she almost blacked out.

"Gomenasai, hime-sama. You've left us with no choice." Nagi, who was holding the stun gun, told Shizuru who was barely conscious and was being carried by one of the men in black.

"Noo..please…" But Shizuru was very weak from that electric shock she can't resist anymore.

Natsuki, who seemed to realize what had happened suddenly got alarmed and started to dash towards the men in black like an angry bull.

Caught by surprise, the man carrying Shizuru went out of balance and fell to his knees to avoid hurting Shizuru while the other men crashed to the nearby glass table which sent sparks of glasses flying in the air. Then, Natsuki punched the man holding the brunette to the face as Natsuki pulled Shizuru out of the man's reach. With all the commotion taking place, this had attracted so much attention that everyone passing by seemed to be watching them.

"N-natsuki! S-Shizuru?" a voice boomed from the crowded people watching. Natsuki looked up and realized that Midori was making her way towards them.

"What is this?" the red-haired professor asked Natsuki as she had reached them. However, before Natsuki answered, the men in black started attacking. And Midori need not heard what this was all about as she swung a hard fist on one of the men.

"Kuga, Go now! I can handle them. Take her with you!" With that, the men in black started to attack the red haired professor.

"Sh-Shizuru, c'mon..can you walk?" Natsuki gently slap the brunette's face to stir her up.

"N-nazzuki?" She peered in one eye and was still groggy from the electric shock.

"Cmon!" Natsuki almost half dragged, half carried the brunette away from the commotion.

As they got away, Natsuki suddenly realized that aside from the men in black, they were also being followed. In the corner of her eye, she realized they must have been the paparazzis. _Oh great! exactly what we needed right now, tch!_

While walking, Natsuki is thinking of any diversion strategy to lose the paparazzi when her attention shifted to the fitting room section. Instinctively, she had turned left sharply while picking a dress then right (while picking another dress). While the tall and small papparazi are busy keeping their distances, Natsuki, with Shizuru, then turned left straight to the fitting room section. Luckily, one room was available and they hid inside. Natsuki put down Shizuru who was still unsteady and put her ear onto the door to hear for the chasing paparazzi.

"Damn! Where the hell did they go! Geez, just one good shot! Damn!" Natsuki heard them cursing.

"Check the department store!" the small one ordered.

"I'll check them on movies section. Hayaku!" the two of them separated instantly.

After securing that there are no papparazis nearby, Natsuki turned her attention to the shaken brunette.

"Shizuru..daijobu!" Natsuki searched her body for any signs of injury.

"ara…gomene.. Natsuki-san.. I'm a bit.." Shizuru tried to stand up

"Chotto matte! Just rest here for a while. You don't look good." Natsuki also sat opposite her.

"I'm really sorry for all.."

"Not at all. Don't worry."

The two of them then stayed quiet for quite some time when Shizuru broke the silence.

"Natsuki-san. About what I said in the infirmary…" natsuki suddenly got all tense and embarrassed.

"…gomenasai.. honto ni gomenasai" After few seconds, Natsuki looked at her.

"Shizuru..please don't do this to me…I-I should be the one to be sorry… do you remember what exactly happened to you inside the mansion?" Shizuru shook her head.

"y'know what, you almost die. And… that's because of… me… I almost killed you…" Natsuki still remember her encounter with the joker and she felt a chill run down her spine.

"I remember when the joker gave me three options. First, kill Mai and have you. Second, have Mai without you. Lastly, he'll kill us all… Then, the joker also mentioned that there was poison inside your body so I must hurry up." Natsuki paused for a while as she reminisced those moments.

"Whenever I remember the sight of your cold body, your pale face, your slow breathing…I finally realized one thing…" Natsuki then looked at the brunette seizing whether to continue or not. Nonetheless, she thought it better to go on.

"I could never… forgive myself if I lose you…At that moment, I was cursing myself. I finally figure out that 'How could I ever lose you without….without you knowing… how important you are to me, Shizuru."

Shizuru was speechless with Natsuki's confession. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She just stared at Natsuki wide-eyed, now more confused.

"Shizuru, I like you." Natsuki confessed.

"However…" Natsuki continued…. "as what the joker said, I already put you to danger. And I promised myself…. I would never…never put your life at stake again. Just thinking of what may happen to you if you are with me…I realized I can't bear to put you at risk. But you know what, despite all my efforts to push you away, I.. I can't…I don't want, to lose you...I told myself…" Natsuki's eyes twinkled with sadness.

Shizuru kneeled down in front of Natsuki and enveloped her in her arms. "It's okay…" Shizuru murmured in her ears.

Natsuki let herself be comforted for a while as tears run down her cheeks. Then, after Natsuki calmed down, Shizuru released her and was about to stand up when Natsuki brought her to halt.

"Shizuru, I told you that I like you. But I can't completely let you go.. That's why I'm asking you..to let go of me first." Natsuki then released her hand.

Shizuru was hurt for what Natsuki was asking for. She wanted to tell her that she doesn't care whatever happens to her; to tell her how close to impossible the favor she's asking; to tell her how she was deeply hurt but only those tears running down her cheeks showed it all. _I can't…_

"Shizuru, whenever you see me approaching, just avoid me first. Or even if we run to each other, cut me off first. If in case I talk to you, just ignore me. In case I call you, don't answer it. In case I come to look for you, don't accept me. Just shut me off first." Natsuki then stood up. She then pulled Shizuru to stand up.

Natsuki wiped Shizuru's tears and forced her to look at her. "Listen Shizuru. This is the only way. It has to be. Gomenasai…"

"I-I… can't…No…Natsuki…please..no…I can't" Shizuru buried her face in Natsuki's shoulders.

"Shizuru…look at me…please.." Natsuki leveled Shizuru's face to hers.

"No..natsu~"

Natsuki drowned Shizuru's words with a deep long kiss that tells how Natsuki longed for this, but also tells that this would be the final goodbye, the last kiss they would ever share. After she pulled away, she then wiped the brunette's tears. "I love you. So please let go of me first.."

Natsuki unlocked the door of the fitting room when Shizuru stopped her.

"Natsuki…natsuki… if this is really what you want…" Shizuru forced herself to continue… "but, before our final goodbyes, can we make the most of the day? Can we celebrate for a little while before we truly parted ways?" Shizuru knew this was all in vain. But nonetheless, if this would be the last, she wanted it to be a happy and memorable one. Despite all the negative emotions building inside of her, she'd just have to keep it to herself. In that way, she believed Natsuki would be happy. _Better to hurt myself than Natsuki…_

"Then, I guess, this would be our first and last date, eh?" Natsuki joked despite the bitterness and sadness in her voice.

"Yes…I guess so…." Shizuru answered with relief.

Natsuki then held Shizuru's hand as they walked outside the fitting room. Shizuru intertwined hers more firmly. She reminded herself…. _This would be the last…I want to remember this moment a happy and memorable one…_

The two of them thought to watch the movie 'I'll remember you'.

"C'mon. Let's buy popcorn!" Natsuki tugged Shizuru's hand. Shizuru was so happy she could finally have a date with Natsuki.

"Two popcorn and two sodas please!" Natsuki ordered at the counter.

"Hai Hai!" answered the lady at the counter. However as Natsuki was pulling the money, her eyes caught something.

"Shimata!" Suddenly, she pulled Shizuru without waiting for the popcorns and sodas.

"Mattteeee!" the lady shouted as she realized the two going away. This caught the attention of the small paparazzi.

"Hooooyyy!" the small figure then dashed towards them. Too late, the two already entered the movie. But nonetheless, she followed them.

Natsuki and Shizuru went in front of the big screen thinking that they would not be found there. Unluckily, the security guard in front roam around, with his flashlights on.

"There you are!" cried the paparazzi at the back.

"Shit! Run!" the two then dashed to the other exit. As they were running, "Hey, Shizuru, tell me, why are they chasing us!"

"Ara… I have no idea either.."

"Geez! I can't believe it! I should be the one chasing them to death!" Natsuki muttered under her breath! "Those brats!" The two of them then entered the supermarket.

"But.. Natsuki-san you know w~"

"Yeah, yeah, I know…. You're having fun despite all this, right?"

"Mou…Natsuki-san is mean! Why do you say so…" Shizuru pouted while laughing.

"Well duh! It's written all over your face! Haha!"

"Ara… I didn't know you could now easily read me. Fufufu" Shizuru teased the now blushing blunette.

"Haha! C'mon! Let's lose this brat!"

"Fufufu! Hai!" _It such a bad thing we hadn't watch that movie, Natsuki-san. I love the movie especially its soundtrack. I hope I could watch that with you, Natsuki. But I know, that will never happen…_

-x-

"Miyu, they entered the supermarket. Come here at once!"

"Hai." the two then met at the entrance of supermarket and separated in their search.

Despite their pursuers, the two seemed to enjoy their shopping without hurrying. They take their time for they both knew this would be the last. They knew everything they share, everything they do together would soon end after this day.

"Y'know, I never leave supermarket without buying this." Natsuki proudly picked a large bottle of mayonnaise.

"Ara…I guess you have to break that habit of yours, Natsuki-san" Shizuru then returned the bottle of mayo.

"Huh? What are you doing!" Natsuki complained.

"Because I think it's only a matter of seconds before they finally notice us" Shizuru calmly pointed at the taller brat who was surveying her surroundings. "Look, three…two…one…"

"Horrraaa!" The tall brat shouted as she spotted them.

"Oooooppppss! Gotta go!" They started running again towards the exit when they bumped Midori.

"Owwwchh….Sensei! Gomene…" natsuki looked at for their pursuers.

"Grrr! Kuga! Look where you are going! Why are you running! Oh, Fujino, you too.."

"Gomene… Where looking for Nao! HAYAKU, sensei!" Natsuki came up with a lame excuse as she realized the small brat had spotted them.

"Anoo…..I think I saw Nao near the conference room, 4th floor…"

"Gotcha! Gotta go! Arigatou, sensei!" Natsuki then held Shizuru's and ran towards the escalator. Shizuru managed to give a small bow before leaving.

"But… I was just kidding!" Midori thought to herself. "Tch..Never mind!"

-x-

"There it is!" Natsuki suddenly opened the door. Unfortunately, they barged into the a wrong room.

"YOOOUUUUU!" a strict middle aged lady shouted at them. "YOU'RE LATE!" Then, she dragged the two of them inside.

"B-b-but…" Natsuki tried to complain but the lady stared at her dreadfully.

"Don't you dare ruin my show!" She shouted at Natsuki.

"Grrr…. I'm soo gonna kill you, Max! I specifically ask for a girl and a boy! Damn you!" The lady was continuously cursing her business partner non-stop.

"She sure had a big mouth, eh!" Natsuki murmured to Shizuru.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, BRAT!" The lady seized Natsuki's shirt and was about to punch her when a black suited guy stopped her.

"Omae! You can't ruin our model!" he shouted even louder than the strict lady who suddenly felt silent. However, both Shizuru and Natsuki just kept staring at each other. _Model! What model! US!_

"Anyway, the show will soon begin! If this is what Max brought us, then we'll have to use them to our advantage, eh! Hurry up, guys! Ready the make-up, the costumes! HAYAKU!"

"You… take her! Do your best as you see fit" he instructed the first team.

"And you, come with me. You'll have a great makeover!"

"B-but.."

"WHAT!"

"B-betsuni…"_Kowai…_ Natsuki suddenly shut her mouth.

-x-

After a few minutes of changing and repairing costumes and putting make-up, the two are now ready for the show.

"There you go! You're the most beautiful groom I ever see!" Satisfied with that, the guy, who appeared to be the stage manager, gave Natsuki two thumbs up.

"See!" He held a mirror to Natsuki who followed without complaint.

"Now…all you have to do is to model this very elegant suit and listen very carefully to what I would say! Here, take this!" Natsuki took the earphone and secured it on her ear.

"Listen! Follow my instructions! Are we clear!" the voice boomed in Natsuki's ear.

"H-hai.."

"Okay.." Wait here. The show is about to start.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are proud to present to you our latest masterpiece." The commentator spoke.

"Now, go!" the stage manager pushed Natsuki towards the curtain. Natsuki hesitated and was about to back out when she saw the most beautiful angel, dazzling in the sparks of lights, on the other end of the curtain. _S-Shizuru!_

"GO!" the manager again pushed her. _Oh geez…!_

Without no other choice, Natsuki also went towards the center of stage where they both met.

"Pose! Don't forget to smile!" they both heard the stage manager in their earphones. The audience started clapping, some even whistling and shouting their joy.

The two did as they were told while the photographers took pictures from various angles.

"kneel down! take her hand and kissed it!" natsuki's eardrums almost shatter at the order.

"HAYAKU! Or else, I'll kill you!" She heard the strict lady spoke in her earphone. _Haay!_

Again, left with no option, she took Shizuru's hands and kissed them.

"CALM DOWN GUYS! Both of you are shaking, relax and do what I say naturally!" the stage manager spoke again.

"wait for them to finish taking pictures.." ordered by the strict lady.

"Okay. Now get the ring! Inside your pants!" _Huh! Ring! Is there a ring in my pocket! _Natsuki started to panic.

"Daijobu! I secured the ring. Check it, on the right!" Natsuki did as she was told. She was shocked to see dozens of diamonds embedded in the ring. She took it out and held it for the audience to see. Even the audience was amazed at it.

"Now, give it to her! Put it on her finger" Natsuki followed suit.

Natsuki was still nervous she hadn't realized she put the ring on Shizuru's middle finger. The audience started laughing.

"BAKA!" shouted the strict lady over the earphone. "IN THE RING FINGER, IDIOT!" Natsuki also smiled and the audience thought this was part of their show. After Natsuki put the ring properly, the audience again clapped loudly.

"KISS!" one of the audiences shouted. After hearing this, they all followed suit and chanted for them to kiss.

Both Shizuru and Natsuki blushed instantly.

"Alright, do what the audience says! Kiss her passionately!" the strict lady ordered over the earphone.

Shizuru began to falter when Natsuki had caught and steadied her. She then held Shizuru's back to gently push her forward while her other hand went to Shizuru's hips.

"I love you." Natsuki murmured under her breath before kissing the brunette in her lips.

However, much to everyone's surprise, Shizuru turned her head to the right letting Natsuki kissed only her cheek. Natsuki was also caught in surprise, but managed to hide her shock with her smile as she waved at the audience. She suddenly realized the brunette's eyes so she hurriedly held her hand and the two of them bowed at the audience. Some had applauded continuously, others made standing ovation, while others shook hands with the other managers of the show.

-x-

It was already midnight when the two of them finally got away from the show. After the show, they were also provided with dinner while they joined the rest of the team in their celebration.

"Did you just see their faces when they realized they've got the wrong models!" Natsuki was still laughing hard as she remembered the strict lady almost dropped her jaw on the floor. "that loud-mouthed obaa-san!"

"Ara…natsuki-san is meanie! Fufufu."

"Hah! But really, that was so much fun!" Natsuki was still hilarious.

"Yeah. I'm really happy too…at least before we finally separate, we did have some fun.." Natsuki suddenly stopped when she heard the sarcasm in Shizuru's voice. Also, there was one thing that was now bugging her mind.

"Ano….Shizuru…can I ask you something…"

"During the show….doushite?"

"Ara…what are you talking about?" Shizuru pretended.

"you know what I'm talking about! But, WHY!"

"you already gave me your final goodbye…" Shizuru bit her lip. But she knew in herself the real reason why Shizuru could not accept Natsuki's kiss. _Natsuki, if I still accept it, this would just be harder for me to let you go. But I don't want to break my promise to you. But even if I do so, I wanted it to last…but I know that will never happen. Cinderella's time is up!_

Natsuki was taken aback and also realized what they had to face. _Gomene..Shizuru..Gomene.._

"Natsuki-san, thank you for making my day wonderful." Shizuru stared at her.

"Thanks as well Shizuru." Then, Natsuki faced the opposite and started walking away when she stopped without turning back. "Please remember my last favor. Gomenesai Shizuru…Honto ni gomenesai" With that, Natsuki continued to walk without turning back leaving the brunette all alone.

_Natsuki….is this really what you want? Natsuki, you are so cruel..you know I can't stop loving you but you made me to…but if this would make you happy, then I'll set you free, natsuki. I'll let you go… But remember, I'll always love you. _Then, those tears which she tried so hard to stop, had streaked her face. _Cinderella, your time is up!_

-x-


End file.
